Can Gods Sin?
by Jungle Savate
Summary: After Kazuma ultimately cursed her with the cold, hard truth, Hiyori cannot hold her emotions in anymore. She soon faces Yato on his way back home from his journey. From then on, their string of fate decides their future for them. Will everything crumble, or can they stray from tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

Fujisaki's words. Now Kazuma's words.

Was it really more obvious to everyone else than it was to herself that she loved him?

But she can't love him. He's a god. A God of Calamity - for that matter.

Kazuma had made it quite clear that it was in her best interest to not go looking for Yato. But he never said what would happen if _he_ went looking for _her._

So there he was, the god standing before the half-Phantom.

Hiyori's pink eyes faltered from his gaze, and she found herself staring at the ground. If she looked him in the eyes, he'd see right into her thoughts and consciousness.

"Y-Yato…" her voice came out in a surprised whisper.

"Hiyori…" his mature voice rumbled.

Hiyori swallowed hard, trying to piece together something to say. There was the sound of a car passing by them as they both stood on the sidewalk.

"I'm back." He chuckled weakly, trying to clear the dead air between them.

"That's good," she replied in a condescending tone.

There was a moment of silence. When Yato finally realized it was pointless in getting Hiyori to look him in the face, his cheeks tinted pink. He cleared his throat, trying to break the ice once more.

Hiyori was the one who spoke up before he had the chance.

"Were you successful?" She murmured.

"Huh?" Yato did a double take.

"Your self-inflicted suicide mission. Did you ever get rid of your father?"

He could hear the passive aggressiveness in her voice, but cleared his throat again to speak. He straightened up and scratched his cheek nervously.

"W-well... no, actually. He went into hiding, and I couldn't find the proper Regalia to work with m-"

"Sounds like you had things planned out," Hiyori replied sarcastically.

Yato had never seen Hiyori so furious with him. Not even when he took a job for Lord Tenjin, and then explained that the job was ultimately useless.

" _If someone wants to die, let 'em die_."

He had come a long way, even from that experience, but to excuse suicidal behavior was something especially cruel to Hiyori.

However, what Yato had recently done must be the most chaotic, irrational, selfish, terrifying thing he'd ever done. Besides facing Heaven and destroying Takamagahara.

This wasn't the first time Yato had left her behind, but this time, for some reason, Hiyori felt abandoned.

Just as Hiyori turned on her heel to leave, Yato grabbed her wrist out of instinct.

"Hiyori, matte!"

"Le' go of me!"

"No! Please, just listen-"

"I said let go!"

Hiyori struggled within his grasp, but it was no use. Being the god of war he was, he was too strong for her.

"Hiyori, what did I-?"

Hiyori handed him a small white shopping bag.

Yato stopped and blinked, hesitantly taking the bag from her. "W-what's this…?"

"Your shrine. Just take it back already."

Yato's fierce blue eyes widened as he noticed the object at the bottom of the bag, and he quickly lifted his head again to look at Hiyori, whose cheeks were colored with anger.

Or was she crying? He couldn't tell behind her dark bangs.

"I... don't know what to say…" he mumbled.

"You're a complete fool. You can't leave like that, you understand?!" Hiyori clenched her fists. "Don't you get that people will worry about you?"

Yato blinked in surprise, but after a moment, he sighed.

"Who would need to worry about a hopeless case? Only Yukine would have to know where I am."

"You're wrong!" Hiyori snapped. "If that were true, why did you come to me before you left?!"

"The whole point was to kill my father to free myself. I wasn't trying to make you worry."

"No. The whole point in doing that was so you could prove that I was your lifeline. Not him. Right?"

"Well, y-yeah, but I-"

"Why're you so selfish, Yato?"

"' _S-selfish_?'" Yato blinked, taking a step back. "What're you talking about?"

"What if you were wrong? What if I wasn't your lifeline, and you ended up killing yourself along with your father?"

Hiyori finally lifted her head for the first time, and Yato could finally see her teary, puffy eyes.

"What would I do if you were gone, Yato?!"

Yato gasped to himself, reaching out a shaky hand towards her direction. Hiyori stepped away from him, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Hiyori, why-... why do you care so much…?"

" _You're_ one to talk." She said back, sniffling. "You care so much about me, but the second I try to care for you, you push me away."

"I-I don't understand. Why do you care? Why do you care about any of this?"

It slipped from her mouth before she could even think.

But she had to say something. Anything to get it through his thick head.

"Because you're important to me! Because I _love_ you, Yato!"

As soon as the words were out, Hiyori realized what she did. She gasped, too shocked to continue crying. Her heart skipped a beat, and her hand slapped over her mouth.

Her pupils shook as she watched Yato process that new, unusual information.

His face, once absorbed with confusion and surprise, went to one of utter shock.

"Hiy-... Hiyori…" he mumbled, their eyes locked onto each other's. "Are you... sure about that…?"

"Wha-...? I didn't mean it in th-that way!" Hiyori shivered, her face a deep red.

"Well then... what way did you mean it…?" Yato's voice wavered slightly.

"I-I don't know…" Hiyori answered softly. "It depends…"

"Depends on what…?"

"D-do you... love me…?" She dared to ask, fidgeting with her hair.

There was a long silence.

"I... don't know…" He responded. "B-but it wouldn't matter. Gods and humans aren't supposed to love each other."

There it was again. Except, Yato worded it differently.

"They aren't meant to love each other, or… aren't meant to be with each other...?" Hiyori asked, trying to find the truth.

"I suppose... theoretically, they can love each other, but should you love me specifically - that's another story." Yato turned away, tightening his fist until his nails dug into his skin.

"Y-Yato…"

"No one can love a monster, Hiyori. If they try, it always ends in despair."

Hiyori stood frozen in place, taken aback by his words. She couldn't find anything else to say to that.

"You should head home now. Whatever you want to make of me is up to you."

Almost as if she sensed his next move, Hiyori leaped forward to catch up to him, but by the time she reached out her hands to grab him, Yato disappeared in a godly flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Love.

Was that the word he'd been trying to put to the feeling?

Love.

Was he really allowed to feel that emotion?

Love.

Did he really have what people in fairy tales had?

All his life, Yato had been abandoned, mistreated, and used. So this incredible emotion was very foreign to him. There was no chance that's what he was feeling, right?

"Yato, you're back!" Yukine eagerly rose from his seat beside the kotatsu.

This gain the attention of Kofuku and Daikoku, who popped their heads out from the kitchen to see the god of calamity on the front steps with a dull expression and his hands in his pockets.

"Is that necessarily a good thing?" He asked.

"Did... something happen…?" Yukine asked.

"Nothing." He dismissed it. "If Hiyori stops by, tell her you haven't seen me."

Yato brushed past Daikoku and Kofuku, who exchanged confused glances with each other. He dragged his feet upstairs to the attic bedroom, and they all listened as he closed the door behind him.

Yato slumped down onto the futon, letting his thoughts consume him. He placed his shrine beside his pillow, reached into his pocket and pulled out his red flip phone. He checked the time, only to remember his lock screen was a picture of him, Yukine and Hiyori together at Capyra Land.

How long…? How long had he felt this way about her? Had he realized this before, or had he never really thought about it?

What would happen if he let her love him? What would happen if he allowed himself to be loved?

What if Heaven found out?

Yato shook the thought out of his head.

No. He'd protect Hiyori.

Even if Hiyori never came for him again - even if she forgot about him and continued her normal life - he'd live in the shadows and make sure nothing hurt her. He'd devote the rest of her life to be her secret guardian angel.

When he thought of it that way, it didn't hurt so much. He'd still continue to see her same smile, hear her familiar laugh, and enjoy her radiant aura.

But then a dreadful thought washed over him.

Hiyori, if she continued living a normal human life, would have a normal human husband and normal human children.

This idea sent Yato back into the depths of despair. Only then, he was given another new emotion.

He had gone through jealousy before. But that was usually when his father chose Nora for a job as opposed to him.

No, this one was different. This jealousy burned a special fire inside him.

There's no way I'd let anyone have my Hiyori.

And then - like a sledgehammer, it hit him.

Oh no…

I love Hiyori…

And he completely turned his back on her!

All because of what? He was too scared to be loved?

"Baka, baka, baka!" Yato cursed to himself, fisting the sheets under his hand.

He had to do something. He had to get her to forgive him. Somehow.

But what was he going to say?

 **. . . .**

"Yatty, dinner's ready. I have a plate for ya!" Kofuku cheered from the hallway.

For a long moment, she waited for a response from the god inside the attic bedroom, but there was no sound.

"Yatty?"

No answer again.

Kofuku carefully slid the door open and peeked her head inside, only to find Yato sitting in the windowsill, trapped in deep thought.

"Yatty, you've been quiet all day. Daijoubu?"

"O-oh, Kofuku." Yato blinked and focused his gaze on the pink goddess before him. "Sorry. Just thinking…"

"Hmm." Kofuku set Yato's plate of food on the table and stepped close to her friend. "Something wrong?"

Yato sighed heavily and turned away to look out the window again. "No offense, Kofuku, but you're not good at keeping secrets."

"Of course I am! Tell me anything!" Kofuku protested, shaking her fists.

"This isn't something you can just let yourself slip up with. You need to really keep it between me n' you."

"Please! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Yato cringed in response, but he finally gave in. "Kofuku... how do you... tell someone you... love 'em...?"

Kofuku went silent for a second, and she straightened up, blinking. Then, she suddenly gasped and leaped up with joy.

"Yatty! You love a girl?!" She cried out eagerly.

Yato glared at her. "This was obviously a mistake."

"No, no! Tell me! Is it a Regalia? Is she cute? Who is it?" Kofuku said, grabbing Yato by the shoulders.

"You can't tell anybody!"

"I won't, I won't!" She pleaded.

Yato puffed out air between his lips. "... it's Hiyori," he murmured.

Kofuku's violet eyes widened in surprise. "Really?! I knew it!" She squealed excitedly.

Yato's face turned dark red in response. He pulled away from Kofuku's grasp, flustered.

"Kofuku, focus! How do I tell her?"

Kofuku blinked again and tapped her chin. "Wait, why do you need to tell her so bad?"

Yato rolled his eyes.

"She told me first when I saw her earlier. It wasn't really romantic, or anything - she was yelling at me, actually. And then, I ended up turning her down."

Kofuku gasped and knocked Yato upside the head. "Yatty, you idiot!"

"I know, I know! Please, just help me out here!" He begged, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Kofuku tapped her chin again.

"Stand up."

Yato raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but he did as she said.

"Now, pretend I'm Hiyorin. And say it!" Kofuku grinned.

"But you're not Hiyori."

"Just pretend!" Kofuku crossed her arms.

"Okay, fine!" Yato groaned, giving in.

Kofuku smiled, enjoying it already.

Yato took a deep breath and focused on Kofuku.

"Hiyori, I-I-... you."

Kofuku looked at Yato in surprise and confusion. "Was that it? What the heck!"

"W-what? What'd I say?!"

"You left out the key word!"

"Y-yeah, so?!"

Kofuku puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "You act like you've never said 'I love you' to anyone before."

"I-... I haven't…" Yato admitted glumly, scratching the back of his neck as his gaze dropped to his boots.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh…" Kofuku mumbled, then she seemed to have another idea.

"Okay, well. Let's try this."

She took Yato by the shoulders and turned him around so he faced the wall. Yato looked at Kofuku over his shoulder.

"Look at that wall n' say it!"

Yato raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "You're serious?"

"Say it!"

Yato groaned and faced the wall. He stared at it for a long minute before he opened his mouth and spoke.

"I love you?"

"It's not a question - it's a statement!"

"Shut up! I know!"

Kofuku stepped in front of Yato once again and placed a hand on her hip. She pursed her lips and pointed at him with her finger.

"Now say it to me."

Yato swallowed hard and breathed slowly. However, what came out when he spoke was far less than perfect.

"I-I... ub…'oo…?"

Kofuku smacked Yato in the back in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Why was she being sneaky and suspicious? After all, he was the one that rejected her.

Then again, was that really a rejection? It had certainly felt like one.

It'd been two weeks.

She knew Yato had been hiding at Kofuku's. So she avoided visiting. And in return, Yato hadn't visited her.

The message was quite clear.

Or rather, it should've been, but now, here he is. Back once again.

What did he want now? Here to break her heart again?

No. Unfortunately, the only person who would be breaking a heart was Hiyori. This pain would be mutual.

Although, if she could, she'd be kind about it. But in reality, Hiyori knew there was no pleasant way to tell him off. She had to be straightforward.

"Hiyori, let me talk to you."

"Don't do this now. I need to get home, y'know."

Hiyori spun around on her heel to face him. She didn't know what expression was on her face, but in all fairness, she didn't know exactly how she was feeling inside.

However, she got quite a surprise on her way home when she turned the corner to find the god there. They both staggered back, avoiding colliding into each other.

In his hands, Yato held a single pink rose. Hiyori noticed immediately, her hand clasping over her mouth in the form of a gasp.

"Y-Yato…?"

Yato softly laughed to himself. "Let me explain. Please."

Was he... apologizing…?

No, it couldn't be. But then again…

Hiyori didn't respond in her moment of sheer shock, so Yato cleared his throat and continued nervously.

"What I said - I didn't think it through, okay? I was a jerk, and an idiot."

No, don't do this.

"I know all of that took you by surprise, n' I'm sorry it took me too late to realize it-"

Stop! You're making this more difficult than it has to be.

"But Hiyori…" Yato nervously cleared his throat "I lo-"

"I don't love you, Yato!"

Silence.

"Wh-... what…?"

"Don't be sorry." Hiyori's voice cracked, tears forming in her pink eyes. "I'm the one that needs to apologize. I've been leading you on."

The arm that Yato had outstretched to hand her the rose pulled away and slowly dropped, pain and disappointment written across Yato's face.

"Hiyo...ri…?"

"You're right. You're too late. Let me live my normal life. It's better this way."

Hiyori quickly turned around so that Yato wouldn't see her cry, her brown hair getting swiftly caught in the breeze.

Yato, too horror-stricken to move his limbs, watched as she left him behind.

 **. . . .**

Hiyori quickly closed her bedroom door. She set her suitcase on the chair beside her desk.

She suddenly felt solid and heavy, her chest feeling full. She shriveled into herself, hugging her knees to her body. Tears streamed down her face as she replayed the scene in her head.

But the one thing she'd never be able to erase from her mind was the pure agony in Yato's expression, and the endless feeling of guilt and shame consuming her as they had spoken.

Fujisaki was right. Hiyori loved Yato.

But Kazuma was right not to love him. He's a god. She's just a girl - a human.

It's not supposed to be. It's not safe. It's not right.

But hell - she needed Yato more than she needed normality. She didn't know she craved something so much.

And now it's gone. It's over. She couldn't pretend anymore.

 **. . . .**

"Welcome back, Yatty! How'd it go? Where's Hiyorin?"

Yato scraped his teeth together, his eyes hidden under his dark hair. He gripped the rose still in his hand.

"It doesn't matter. Love doesn't exist! Screw all of it!" Yato aggressively tossed the flower across the room.

It landed beside Yukine, who stepped into the room to see what all the commotion was about. He cluelessly watched as his master stomped upstairs to the attic.

"What was that about?" Yukine asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, no…" Kofuku picked up the rose, inspecting it. "What happened to those two…?"


	4. Chapter 4

Yato walked past the kitchen, slipping on his boots and zipping up his jersey jacket.

"The hell are you goin'?" Daikoku asked, noticing the god as he past by.

"Out," Yato replied vaguely.

Daikoku looked at the clock. "It's almost 10 o'clock at night."

"I'll be back."

"Does Yukine know about this?" Daikoku crossed his arms.

"Yukine's asleep. Bye."

Before the Regalia could say anything else, Yato left the shrine and leaped away.

Daikoku groaned. "No care in the world. That damned god…"

 **. . . .**

Even if Hiyori didn't want to see him, that didn't mean Yato didn't want to see her. So Yato finally decided to check on her.

Yato leaped into a tree beside Hiyori's balcony, peeking in on her through the window. Anticipation rose in his stomach.

Would he be able to hold himself back from interacting with her?

However, expecting to find her at her desk watching Tono-sama, Hiyori was instead sitting at the edge of her bed with her head in her arms, unmoving.

Was she... crying?

Why would she be?

 _I thought she didn't care about me. But she seems so upset…_

Unable to resist the urge, Yato climbed decided to engage. He had to make sure she was okay.

Hiyori sobbed into her bed sheets.

How long had she been crying? How long would this pain last?

The sound of her window opening from across the room made her gasp and quickly lift her head.

"Uh - s-sorry. I thought you were sleeping," Yato blushed, halfway in her bedroom.

Startled, Hiyori quickly wiped her tears on the back of her hands, but there was no hiding the fact that her face was still red and puffy.

"What're you doing here, Yato?" She sniffled and stood up to face him.

"I…"

What was he doing again?

"I'll just go back to Kofuku's, so - um - see y-"

"Matte," Hiyori stepped toward him.

Yato paused, and blinked at her cluelessly.

"Come inside."

Yato seemed to debate with himself before he finally stepped inside and closed the window behind him. "D-... daijoubu?"

Not finding the words to answer, Hiyori bit her trembling lip and stared at her feet.

"Hiyo-"

Hiyori collided into him, throwing her arms out wide and pushing her face into his warm chest. Tears welled up in her eyes again, her sobbing audible.

Surprised, Yato looked down at her. He kept his arms out, wondering if it was okay to hold her.

Finally, he gave in. He closed his eyes and held Hiyori closer than he ever had.

"Why does it hurt so much to see you walk away? Why can I never stop worrying about you? How is it I can never keep myself calm around you?" Hiyori asked, her voice breaking between sobs.

Yato swallowed hard. "I… I never knew why myself. But… I think I know why now…"

Hiyori sniffed and pulled away slightly to look at him. "Don't say it's 'cause you love me. Gods can't love…" she mumbled.

"W-what? Where'd you hear that?" Yato's bright blue eyes widened in surprise.

"From Kazuma-san. He told me it was pointless in trying, and that I was better off cutting ties with you." Hiyori choked out, her gaze dropping from Yato's.

Yato scraped his teeth. "That Kazuma's been actin' up lately. Heaven help him."

"What…?"

Yato sighed and gave her a small smile as he used his thumb to wipe her wet eyes. "Nothing. Don't listen to him. It's not true."

Yato's fingers grazed Hiyori's face, and Hiyori found herself melting in his touch. She reached her hand up and pressed her fingers to Yato's.

Once her sobbing finally ceased, Yato spoke up again. His voice was soft, and his words were chosen wisely.

"Hiyori, why kind of person do you think I am? I mean what I say, n' I'd never lie unless it was to protect you. You understand…?"

"Y-yes…"

Yato's fingers laced around Hiyori's.

"Just... don't think about anybody else, Hiyori. Speak on your behalf, n' tell me the truth," Yato told her.

Hiyori bit her lip, thinking deep within herself.

If she could choose to listen to Fujisaki and Kazuma - or listen to Yato - well, it was no contest. She wanted him. She wanted him to be hers.

"I think-..." Hiyori took a deep breath, and looked into Yato's beautiful eyes "I think I'm right. I think... that I truly, deeply...love you, Yato…"

He froze for a second, shocked. Then, he threw an arm over his eyes and broke into tears.

"Wha-? Yato, daijoubu?" Hiyori reached her hand out to comfort him, suddenly worried.

"Do you-... do you mean that, Hiyori?" His voice cracked.

She drew her hand back in surprise. "O-of course I do."

The god suddenly threw his arms around the girl, causing her to nearly stumble.

"Thank you. Thank you, Hiyori."

Hiyori settled into his arms and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "What about you? How-… how do you feel…? Honestly."

The god pulled away to look at her. "I…" He dried his tears on his jersey sleeve "I'm... not really good at saying that stuff out loud, y'know."

"Well…" Hiyori thought for a second "then, don't say it. Maybe… you can show me…?"

Yato's face tinted pink, and he blinked in surprise at her. "W-what? You sure?"

Hiyori took a deep breath and nodded.

It couldn't be any worse than her first kiss, right?

Yato felt it again. The anticipation. It built inside him.

He slowly leaned closer, until he could feel her soft breath against his face. Their eyes fluttered shut, and before either of them knew it, their lips met.

Within seconds the emotion that sparked felt like magic. The world slipped away.

Their first, long awaited kiss. It was everything Hiyori's first kiss wasn't. She loved it.

She loved him. And she now knew he loved her.

Yato pulled away.

"Why'd you stop...?" Hiyori whispered, their faces inches apart.

"I-I dunno. It was just supposed to be _one_ kiss, right?"

"W-was I bad?" Hiyori asked, suddenly flustered.

Worry struck Yato's face, and he violently waved his hands in front of him. "N-no! No, no! It wasn't! You were fine. It-... it was... perfect…"

Pink tinged Hiyori's cheeks, and silence continued for a minute. "Oh…"

"G-gomen. I should probably go now. It's late and-"

"Do it again."

"Huh?"

Yato spun around.

"Kiss me again."

There was another moment of silence before Yato looked in the other direction to avoid eye contact.

"I shouldn't."

"Why not?" Hiyori asked. "Is it forbidden?"

"No, it's not that. I just-"

"What is it then?"

"I just won't be able to control myself, okay?"

Both of their faces went dark pink again. Hiyori thought long and hard as she registered that new information. Once her mind was made up, she spoke.

"So kiss me."

Yato's eyes darted in her direction, shocked. "Hiyori, I-"

Before he could continue, Hiyori decided she had to be the one to initiate the first move.

She sighed and grabbed Yato by the collar, reeling him in for the second kiss.

She wasn't a great kisser, but Yato didn't care. It was only the fact that they _were_ kissing that caused him such joy.

He pulled away just enough to catch his breath and speak. "You sure about this?" His voice came out low and raspy.

"Please…" Hiyori whispered, her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you… have a wish?" Yato asked, causing Hiyori to giggle softly.

"I don't know. I just want you close," she murmured in response, her hands finding his chest.

" _How_ close?"

Yato grew a smirk, which seemed to be contagious because Hiyori then did the same.

"Closer."

Suddenly, in one swift movement, Yato hoisted Hiyori up and placed her sitting down on her desk, to which she gasped.

"You're quite eager," Hiyori said through a thick smirk, reaching around his neck to untie his scarf.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you, Hiyori…" he whispered, sending a chill down her back.

"R-really?" Hiyori blushed.

Yato chuckled at her reaction, helping her take the scarf off. "Oh, _now_ you're flustered?"

"Wha-? No, I just-"

Yato laughed again. "I know you're still a virgin, Hiyori."

Hiyori blushed harder. "Y-yeah, well, and y-you're…-?"

He smirked humorously and shook his head. "I've done this before. I'm not new here."

She didn't know what she expected from him, but Hiyori _did_ know that she was a bit disappointed by that.

Hiyori blinked and laughed nervously.

Yato placed both hands on either side of Hiyori on the desk and leaned into her ear to whisper.

"You should know me well enough to know that I don't care about personal space."

Hiyori swallowed. She knew this. But it at least made her feel good that he could get this up close and personal with her. He was finally stepping out of his comfort zone with her.

 _I wish I could stay this close to him forever - mentally and physically._

"Is that a wish?" Yato asked.

"Huh?" Hiyori said. "D-did I say that out loud?"

Yato chuckled. "Loud enough for me to hear."

Hiyori grabbed Yato by the jersey, pulling him closer. "Yes. That's my wish."

Yato smiled brightly. "Your wish…" he leaned in to align with her lips "has been heard loud and clear."

Along with their tender kissing, their bodies collided against each other in a beautiful harmony. However, still feeling the need to be more intimate, Yato reached his hands up Hiyori's skirt to grasp her by the thighs and tug her closer to him.

Hiyori gasped into his mouth, grabbing his jersey in her fist. His hands went to take the hem of her shirt, pulling it up slowly. Then, he seemed to stop before her bra could become exposed.

He pulled away from their kiss. "If I'm going too far, you can say something."

Hiyori blinked. Realization struck her, and she shook her head. "N-no! I told you; I want this."

It sent Yato's heart in a spiral to hear her say how badly she wanted to be so intimate with him. The moment was too perfect.

Unable to believe how he was about to witness Hiyori without clothes on,Yato's eagerness got the best of him. He ended up whipping off her blouse, exposing her white bra.

Hiyori felt her face heat up as her hand flew up to cover her rounded chest. "Th-... they're not great - I know."

"Are you kidding?" Yato laughed in disbelief. "You're beautiful."

"You… mean that?" She looked up at him in surprise.

Yato nodded, grinning.

Suddenly gaining confidence in herself, Hiyori wrapped her arms behind herself, unlatching her bra. As she watched Yato's reaction, she let her bra slip off her shoulders. Yato's bright eyes widened to see her plump, round breasts.

"Each time I think it can't get any better…" Yato murmured to himself, causing Hiyori to smile in response.

"W-why don't _you_ take off your shir-?"

Yato caught Hiyori's wrist just as she was reaching for his jersey zipper.

"No."

"W-what?" Hiyori blinked, suddenly tense. "Why not?"

Yato sighed, letting go of her hand. "I'm not as stunning as you are, Hiyori. It's not worth it."

The words slipped out faster than she realized. "Anything involving you is worth it, Yato."

Yato froze in shock. Then, slowly, quietly, Yato reached for his zipper and pulled off his jersey. Just because it was Hiyori, he had to. If this is truly what she wanted, he'd step out of his comfort zone once again. After his jacket was off and on the floor, Yato continued to pull off his white T-shirt underneath.

Hiyori watched in awe, and gasped at the sight.

There were muscles she didn't know he had, but somehow, she expected this from a god of war nonetheless. She reached out her hand, glancing up at him before gently swiping her fingertips across his chest and arms, causing Yato's eyes to flutter shut at the sensation. His skin was tough and slick, but she also noticed the old pink scars on his body.

How could a man so dangerous be so undeniably attractive? Had he _always_ been this attractive?

Yato let out a pleased sigh, and pulled Hiyori back into his grasp. Within two seconds, their lips were together again. Once Hiyori realized Yato was feeling her breasts, her knees tightened. She let out a struggled sound into the god's mouth, which made Yato groan.

The god only pulled away when he felt Hiyori resist, gently pushing him back.

It took both of them a moment to catch their breath before talking.

"Hiyori? Daijoubu?" Yato asked, worried.

Hiyori's hands slipped away from his shoulders, and her gaze fell to the floor. "I-I just-..."

Yato, with worried eyes, took his finger to gently lift her chin so they could make eye contact. "If this is all too sudden, it's okay to have second thoughts. I'll only want this if you do."

"Y-Yato…" Hiyori murmured, feeling her heart skip a beat.

After she could compose herself, Hiyori sighed, and Yato gave her some space to speak freely.

"I want this - I really do. Please. But… I just-... is this okay…?"

Yato stood there in front of her, seeming confused. "Is _what_ okay, Hiyori?"

Hiyori gripped the edge of her skirt. "A-all of this? Is it okay for us to be doing this?"

"What do you mean? We... love each other, so it's okay, isn't it?" He said, ruffling his dark hair.

He still wasn't getting it. Could she have been any clearer?

The girl exhaled audibly before she clarified for him to understand.

"I guess… what I'm trying to say is…" she bit her bottom lip "...can gods sin?"

Yato seemed visibly taken aback. He stepped back slightly. "Is that what you're worried about? Because I'm a god and you're a human?"

Hiyori tightened her grip on her last few articles of clothing. She nodded, ashamed.

"Gods can do no wrong, remember?" Yato finally said.

Hiyori twisted her hair around her finger. "Y-yeah, but…"

"Hiyori, look at me."

Her face turned bright pink before she finally lifted her head again to see him with a determined look on his face.

He placed his hand against her cheek, caressing it as he spoke. "There are things I have done that _I myself_ consider sinning. But don't _ever_ think that what we're doing is wrong. We are not sinning. We're making love. Understand?"

Hiyori felt her face heat up, and she found herself staring into his gorgeous eyes. "H-hai…"

"Please tell me if you want this. Tell me you're not gonna regret this tomorrow."

Hiyori wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight. "I won't, I won't. I want to make love with you, Yato."

A small, yet genuine smile lifted onto the god's face. He embraced Hiyori back.

"Thank you, my dear. For everything."

And suddenly, Yato grabbed Hiyori and placed her in her bed. He climbed on top of her, placing kisses across her face and body. Hiyori gasped, entangling her fingers in Yato's messy hair.

Feeling his hands make their way toward her hips, the girl automatically lifted her legs. This gave the god the chance to pull off both her skirt and underwear. Yato stepped back to observe her from afar.

He watched Hiyori's chest heaving as she caught her breath, one leg hanging off the side of her bed. Her long brown hair tossed across the pink sheets that matched her eyes.

"All these centuries, I thought I'd seen it all…" Yato stood in awe, taking in the incredible beauty before him.

"You-... you're just kidding," Hiyori blushed, turning away.

Yato came back to the bedside to face her. "No," he said with all seriousness "I'm not. Who would've guessed the most beautiful girl in the world was a human?"

Hiyori's heart almost flew out of her chest. It was cheesy - probably one of the cheesiest things he could've said, but something about him saying it made her love him even more. How was she going to respond to that?

She wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye. This moment was too perfect. Tonight, with her loved one.

"Yeah, well… what do _you_ have to offer, Yatogami?" She decided to tease in response, naturally placing her hands on his shoulders as she looked at him above her.

Yato then smirked at her, preparing to take his pants off. "I hope you're prepared to see a god's body."

The tone, and the way he carefully pulled off his last pair of clothing, caused Hiyori so much torment. But once her eyes lay upon his breathtaking body, Hiyori found herself writhing in anticipation beneath him.

"What's wrong?" Yato taunted. "Too much?"

"Stop teasing me," Hiyori bit her lip. "H-hurry up."

Yato chuckled a bit.

However, he dropped his playful attitude as he positioned himself correctly above her. They both locked eyes.

"There's no need to be afraid, Hiyori. I'll do this so that it'll feel right. This won't hurt as long you trust me."

Hiyori took a deep breath and nodded. "Mm."

"Is there anything you need first, my dear?"

Hiyori trusted him with this. There was only one thing…

"Will you… hold my hand…?" Hiyori asked quietly, their faces just inches apart.

Yato's face lit up with a soft smile. "Of course."

Yato intertwined their fingers against the pillow next to Hiyori's head.

"Are you ready?"

Hiyori closed her eyes and nodded. A grin spread across her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Yato groaned and rubbed his eyes, reaching for his red flip phone ringing in his pants pocket on the floor. He glanced back at Hiyori sleeping behind him before carefully climbing out of her bed to pull on his pants. Without checking the caller ID, Yato answered his phone.

"Yeah…?" Yato yawned, ruffling his hair as he stepped out onto Hiyori balcony as to not wake her.

"You've really dug yourself quite a grave, Yaboku."

Yato's fierce blue eyes snapped open. Now, he was wide awake.

"Dad…?"

There was a wicked chuckle on the other end. "Who else would call you this late at night to blackmail you?"

Yato scraped his teeth together. "What're you talking about?"

There was the sound of his father sighing. "Check your phone already!"

"Huh?"

Yato lowered the phone check his messages, only to realize his father had texted him a few minutes earlier. He opened the text, and to his horror, there were two pictures.

Both seemed to have been taken just from outside Hiyori's bedroom balcony. One of Yato and Hiyori kissing without their shirts, and the second of the two of them sleeping naked in Hiyori's bed.

"What were you doing naked in a human girl's bedroom, Yaboku?" Fujisaki laughed, his tone leading Yato to know he knew and saw everything.

Yato was practically shaking with anger now. "Alright, you listen here, you stupid bitch - it's none of your fucking business…!"

"No, _you_ listen to _me_ , son. You _are_ my business, and I will do as I please."

"You lay a finger on Hiyori, n' I'll make sure you suffer," Yato threatened through gritted teeth.

Fujisaki scoffed. "C'mon. We all know you're not the torture type. You like your victims to die quick and easy."

Yato hated it when his father was right. Mostly because it meant he had something to hold against him.

"And the best part about this blackmail is that you can't tell anyone about it without exposing the fact that you slept with a human, or the fact that your dear daddy's the sorcerer." Fujisaki chuckled at his own idea, but this only angered the god more than he could comprehend.

"You fucking-…!"

"Yato…?"

Suddenly realizing he had woken Hiyori, Yato slowly turned around to face her. He hung up the phone and came back inside, closing the balcony door behind him.

Hiyori grasped the sheets to cover herself as she rubbed her tired eyes. Yato sat down beside her, turning off his phone completely.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized, lowering his voice.

"Daijoubu? You looked mad," Hiyori said, which made the god's stomach tighten.

"O-oh," Yato swallowed hard, "A - um - customer canceled on me last minute for a stupid reason. It's nothing."

"Oh…" she replied.

There was a bit of silence before Yato reached over and grabbed his white T-shirt from the desk chair.

"Raise your arms," Yato told Hiyori, who looked at him curiously, but did as told.

Yato pulled his shirt on over Hiyori's bare body, which surprised her. Although, it wasn't uncomfortable. All she could think about was how deep his scent stained his shirt, and how safe she felt now. A small, pleased grin crept on her face.

Hiyori snuggled into Yato's arms, pulling him back into bed with her. Yato chuckled softly. "Comfy?"

Hiyori giggled and nodded. But she found a thought soon come into mind.

"Yato…?"

"Hm? Something wrong?"

"N-no, I was just thinking…" Hiyori murmured, keeping her voice quiet. "What are we?"

Yato raised an eyebrow, but through the darkness of the night, Hiyori didn't see it. "What do you mean? We're friends, aren't we?"

Hiyori scoffed. "Friends don't _make love_ , Yato."

"R-right, right…" Yato blushed.

He thought for a second. "Well... what do _you_ want us to be?"

Hiyori suddenly became flustered. "I-I don't know. Just... not friends."

Yato's heart leaped. "So... lovers…?"

Hiyori felt warmth rush into her face. "Is that… okay…? Us, a god and human, being together?"

Yato sighed. "I... don't know. If it's not forbidden, then it'll definitely be looked at the wrong way by Heaven."

He could sense the sorrow radiating from Hiyori in his arms. "S-so... what you're saying is,... if we were to do this, we'd have to keep it a secret?"

Yato blinked in shock. He hadn't even thought of that.

"Well, that depends." The two made eye contact. "Hiyori, are you willing to risk your life - and with it, your memories - to call me your lover?"

Hiyori hesitated. When he worded it that way, it was strangely threatening. But the thought of not having Yato for herself to enjoy and love was much more terrifying.

"Hai." Hiyori nodded with determination. "You are my god, Yato."

Yato felt small tears fill the corners of his eyes, followed by a small smile. "And you; my goddess."

Hiyori looked up at the god and leaned in to capture his soft lips. Yato, slightly surprised, gave in and tenderly kissed her back.

It was decided; the only ones who had to know were them.


	6. Chapter 6

Yato, with his jersey slung over his shoulder, wandered back into Kofuku's shrine. He turned to see Yukine, Kofuku and Daikoku eating breakfast by the kotatsu. He grinned widely, his cheeks pink with joy.

"Morning! Is there any left for me?" Yato asked eagerly.

"Oi!" Daikoku cried. "You said last night you'd be back!"

"I never said when." Yato winked, which only raised the Regalia's anger.

Daikoku crossed his arms, his cigarette jiggling in the corner of his mouth.

"Wait, but where did you go?" Yukine asked, confused.

"I was at Hiyori's," Yato grinned, sitting down and grabbing a large scoop of white rice.

"T-the whole night?!" All three of them said in unison.

Yato stopped filling his plate and looked at all of his friends, glancing back and forth between their shocked expressions. It was only then that Yato realized his mistake.

"Um…." he laughed nervously "well, n-no. I... fell asleep in the tree outside her window watching her."

He watched as all three of their faces ceased from shock, and in response, they all groaned and sighed.

"You almost had us," Daikoku commented.

"He's a friggin' perv either way," Yukine mumbled.

Kofuku started slurping a juice box and giggled to herself. "So, where _is_ Hiyorin?"

Yato's face brightened. "She went to school. She'll be back to visit me soon."

"Uhhh…"

All eyes were on Yato once again.

"You... you mean 'to visit _us_?' Right?" Yukine clarified.

Yato raised an eyebrow in confusion, and then realization hit his face. "Oh! Right, right."

Each of them glanced at each other before looking at Yato skeptically as he ate his bowl of rice.

 **. . . .**

"Kon'nichiwa!" The brunette greeted with a wide smile, carrying her school suitcase with her.

"Hai, Hiyorin!" Kofuku greeted, grasping her friend in a tight hug.

"Hiyori!" Yukine gasped, surprised to see her.

Hiyori chuckled, slightly pulling away from Kofuku, and continued to scan the room. "Uh, gomen'nasai, but where's Yato?"

"Hmm?" Yukine and Kofuku both looked at her curiously.

"Oh, he's upstairs. But if you're hungry, maybe we can-"

"Arigato!" Hiyori bowed and quickly ran upstairs to the attic room, leaving her two friends confused and surprised.

Just as Hiyori was passing him, Daikoku was entering the room.

"Oh, was that Hiyori-chan? Where's she off to?" He asked, blinking in surprise at how she didn't so much as glance at him.

Yukine ran his fingers through the back of his blonde hair. "She… went to go to see Yato."

"Okay. That's strange…" Daikoku muttered.

"I thought they were in a fight, but then Yatty left to see Hiyorin last night and didn't come back for a while…" Kofuku went quiet, trying to think.

"You think they made up?" Yukine asked.

Daikoku shrugged and cracked open a beer can.

"Ohh, I think they did a lot more than ' _make up_ ,'" Kofuku smirked, but the two others didn't seem to catch on.

 **. . . .**

"I'm here!" Hiyori smiled, placing her bag down and facing Yato, who was grinning widely and holding something behind his back.

"I've got something for you!" Yato chuckled.

Hiyori giggled in response. "Really? What is it?"

"You hafta guess!" Yato teased, keeping his hands hidden.

Hiyori laughed, trying to peek behind his back. "No! Lemme see!"

"You're cheating!"

"C'mon! Show me!"

"Alright, alright! Close your eyes, Hiyori," Yato said.

Hiyori rolled her eyes and closed her eyes eagerly. "I hope you're not proposing," she teased.

Yato's response was something she didn't expect. "No. Not yet at least."

"Wha-?" Hiyori was so surprised by his words, that her eyes instinctively opened to see him, and then, she saw what he was holding.

Two tickets to Capypa Land.

Hiyori gasped. "These… these are for us...?"

Yato handed one of the tickets to her to see, a smile on his face. "Hai! You enjoyed it last time, right? Maybe this time, it can be just for the two of us. Y'know… as lovers."

Hiyori gasped. "So then… this is a date…?"

Yato chuckled a bit. "Um, yeah. Well, I've had these tickets for a while, and I couldn't figure out who I wanted to go with, n' I just thought-" he ruffled his dark hair, flustered "that this would be the perfect opportunity. So we can get to be with each other the whole day."

Hiyori's face tinted pink, and she stared at the item in her hands with awe. "You put so much thought into this. Arigato, Yato."

Yato smiled at Hiyori, and he pulled her into his arms. "Of course, my dear."

Hiyori automatically hugged him back, feeling his wonderful warmth. "I really _do_ love you, Yato…"

Yato swallowed hard, his cheeks reddening. "I- it-... yeah, me too."

Hiyori looked up at him and laughed nervously. "We'll work on that."

"Y-yeah…" Yato smiled weakly. "Gomen."

Hiyori pulled away to look at the ticket again. "So, when is it?"

Yato glanced down at his ticket. "They expire in a few weeks, but they're doing the fireworks parade by the end of the month. So we need to go!"

Hiyori chuckled at his childish reaction. "Okay, okay. Our... first date, huh…?"

Hiyori thought about this in a strange way, but the _more_ she thought of it, it would be even more special than her last two times. It was just her and Yato. Nothing would make her happier.


	7. Chapter 7

With the God of Calamity now officially as her secret lover, Hiyori couldn't help herself. She'd visit him every day after school for as long as she could. Surprisingly enough, she had been counting down the days until their first date at Capypa Land. And now with nearly less than a week to spare, Hiyori was getting anxious.

Just as Hiyori arrived for dinner, she noticed a free spot at the kotatsu next to Yato. However, Yukine popped in to steal it.

"Uh-"

Hiyori and Yukine blinked at each other.

"O-oh." Yukine noticed her standing beside him with her rice bowl "G-gomen, did you wanna sit here?"

Hiyori and Yato noticed each other with blushing faces. Daikoku noticed their secret exchange.

"U-um…" Hiyori stuttered. "No, it's alright. You don't need to-"

"Here."

Despite Hiyori's attempt at refusing, Yukine got up and moved to the other side of the table.

Yato leaned in to whisper something to Hiyori just as she finally sat down beside him. Her cheeks went pink, and she looked over at the god.

"I'm not trying to be obvious…! Besides, they're gonna figure us out soon either way," Hiyori whispered back, loud enough for Daikoku to hear.

"What're you two whisperin' about?" Daikoku asked suspiciously.

"Told you…!" Hiyori whispered, to which Yato elbowed her in the arm.

"Oh, sorry. It was nothing," the god excused the subject.

"You guys sharing secrets?" Kofuku gasped, then puffed out her cheeks childishly. "Secrets don't make friends, Yatty!"

"Yeah, well-" Yato ate a piece of orange chicken "some secrets keep friends."

"What secret could possibly not be worth telling for you both?" Yukine asked, almost challenging them.

Yato cleared his throat nervously, and Hiyori started anxiously twisting her hair between her fingers, avoiding eye contact.

After a long moment of awkward silence, Yukine groaned. "Fine, don't tell us then."

 **. . . .**

"Way to go," Yato sighed as he put his dishes in the sink.

"Wha-? I didn't do anything!" Hiyori defended herself.

Yato suddenly felt a sense of playfulness, something that was difficult to refuse once surfaced. To Hiyori's surprise, the god suddenly backed her into the wall, resting a hand above her head to keep her there.

"Someone needs to teach you when to shut your mouth, Hiyori," Yato purred, flashing that cocky smile that made the girl's heart skip a beat.

Hiyori felt her face heat up as she enjoyed the scent obtained from his closeness. She smirked a bit.

"Do you know any methods that could keep me quiet?" Hiyori decided to tease back, placing a hand on his chest.

"I think I know something that we'll both enjoy."

Hiyori chuckled softly to herself before Yato lifted her chin and captured her lips. She clutched onto the back of his jersey, while he placed his hands on her waist to pull her closer.

 **. . . .**

"Y-you're leaving? But we haven't studied," Yukine said, sounding disappointed.

"G-gomen'nasai, Yukine," Hiyori bowed slightly. "I just have a bit of a headache, and I'm exhausted."

"Oi, you okay, Hiyorin?" Kofuku asked, overhearing the conversation.

Hiyori smiled and dismissed it. "I'll be alright. I've just had a lot of schoolwork to focus on lately. And my teacher is quite strict on the students who slack."

"Are you sure?" Yato came to her side. "I can walk you home."

Normally, Hiyori wouldn't want to make a big deal of things, but with the worry on her lover's face, how could she say no?

"O-oh, okay…" Hiyori blushed.

"Matte, what about our lessons?" The blonde boy asked.

Hiyori, who was halfway out the door, turned to look at her young friend over her shoulder. "Don't worry. When I come back tomorrow, we can work on something. Alright?"

Yukine, suddenly phased by her friendly smile, turned pink and nodded. "Uh - sure."

With one last wave, both Yato and Hiyori walked off. For most of the way home, the two were silent, and enjoyed each other's company. Then Yato spoke up among the quiet of the night.

"Hey, Hiyori?"

"Mm?"

"I haven't seen your soul slip out lately," he told her as they continued to walk.

Hiyori was quiet for a minute, holding a finger to her chin. "Hmm, I guess you're right."

"Daijoubu? Did something happen?" Yato asked.

Hiyori laughed softly, thinking nothing of it. "I just never realized it until now. We must've done something right. Maybe I'm cured."

"'Cured…?'" Yato thought aloud to himself. How was that possible?

By the time Hiyori had gotten back, it was getting dark out. Hiyori turned and smiled at Yato, who smiled back.

"Arigato," she grinned.

"For what?" Yato raised an eyebrow.

"For walking me back, silly," Hiyori giggled.

"O-oh, right." Yato blushed, feeling stupid for asking. "Well, maybe I can come inside and watch after you to make sure you're alright."

Hiyori rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna be okay, Yato. And besides, you already walked me all the way here. I appreciate it, though."

Yato sighed. "Still."

"G'night," Hiyori wrapped her arms around him "my god."

Yato finally relaxed, molding himself around her in return. "G'night, my goddess."

Just before either of them pulled away, their lips connected and their eyes fluttered shut.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hiyori?" The god's voice rang in over the phone.

"O-oh, Yato. Sorry, I was just sleeping," Hiyori laughed nervously, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh. D-don't you have school today, though?" Yato asked.

Hiyori was quiet for a long second. "Hai," her voice was soft.

"So... why're you not going? And you haven't visited Kofuku in a few days," Yato mumbled, seeming worried.

There was a slight moment of silence from Hiyori's end.

"Well," she sighed "I just haven't been feeling well. My parents seem to think I have the flu, or something…"

"O-oh." Yato seemed speechless for a second. "Well…" he lowered his voice, whispering into the phone "y'know, our first date is tomorrow."

Hiyori felt a pit in her stomach. He sounded upset somehow.

"I-I know. Don't worry - I'm fine. I'm feeling better, actually. I just need to rest a bit more," Hiyori explained.

The last thing she wanted to do was hurt his feelings and have to cancel their date. Yato was so excited about it, and she soon felt the anticipation as well.

"Are you sure?" Yato asked out of concern. "Maybe I can come over and care for you?"

Hiyori felt her heart flutter at his suggestion. However, she couldn't tell him. He couldn't find out. At least not yet.

"Ié! I-it's fine," Hiyori refused. "Besides, I-I don't want you to catch what I have. Gods can still get sick, right?"

Yato laughed a bit. "Yeah, but I don't care. If I get sick, then you can take care of me."

There it was again. He was being so incredibly sweet, but it would only make it more unbearable when the truth came out.

"I... I appreciate it, Yato - really. I just don't want to get you sick, alright?" Hiyori insisted.

Yato sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll let you rest, my dear."

Hiyori smiled to herself. "Arigato. I promise, I'll see you tomorrow."

Yato chuckled softly. "Okay. I hope you feel better. If there's anything you need, please let me know. Okay?"

"Mm."

 **. . . .**

Hiyori hoped he couldn't tell. She still wasn't feeling like herself, and she was still so sick.

 _My head aches, and I feel a bit warmer than usual_.

"Ah-ha! I found you!"

Hiyori felt someone tap on her shoulder just as she was entering the amusement park. She spun around to notice the god with his bright eyes and contagious smile.

"Oh no," Hiyori scratched her cheek nervously. "You got here before me? Don't tell me I'm late."

Yato chuckled and rubbed his arm bashfully. "N-no, you're fine. I just got so excited that I showed up early."

Hiyori's cheeks tinted pink. "Oh. Really?"

Yato rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah! Being at Capypa Land is so amazing!"

His face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

"But... half the fun is the fact that I'm here with you."

Hiyori blinked in surprise, averting his gaze. "Yato…"

"Oh!"

"Hm?" Hiyori looked up at him curiously.

"How're you feeling? Any better? You look a lil' pink," Yato said, and Hiyori could've sworn he saw right through her for a moment.

"Oh, I'm okay. Seriously. It's probably just the heat today getting to me," she excused it.

"If you need anything-"

Hiyori laughed a bit. "Yes, I know, I know. Please don't worry too much, Yato."

She held his hands to reassure him. It seemed to work, as his expression went from that of worried to one of joy and relief.

"Well then, what're we waitin' for? Let's go!"

Yato took Hiyori's hand and dragged her off, surprising her.

Hiyori chuckled as she watched him eagerly guide her somewhere. "Where are we going?"

Yato turned over his shoulder to look at her. "Anywhere we want! Maybe we can start on some slow rides and then make our way up to the faster ones?"

The girl giggled and grinned. "Mm! That's a good idea."

They passed crowds of families and couples before they finally got to ride the carousel and a relaxing boat ride before Hiyori decided it was time to eat.

"You're hungry? Already?" Yato asked in surprise.

"W-well, we don't have to eat just yet, but I-" the sound of her stomach growling interrupted her, to which Hiyori blushed.

Yato laughed a bit before he spoke. "Nice to see you still have an appetite. What're you hungry for? I'll pay."

Hiyori thought for a minute as she scanned the area for nearby food. "Maybe some rice balls, green tea and mochi?"

"All of those together?" Yato raised an eyebrow, then shook it off and laughed again. "Anything for my goddess, I suppose."

Just as they ordered and paid for their food, they went to go find a table near the lake by the park. Yato got up to get napkins, and to his shock, he returned to find Hiyori was nearly done with her food.

"Wow! You must've been starving," Yato smirked, then laughed weakly.

Oh, no. He's going to figure it out if I can't control myself.

Hiyori laughed nervously. "G-gomen. I... d-didn't have anything to eat this morning."

"Oh, well, I haven't even started yet," Yato said with a grin as he sat down again.

Hiyori giggled. "Don't worry, I'll wait for you."

However, Hiyori soon got up from her seat and nervously excused herself before she quickly headed toward the restrooms. Yato, left dumbfounded, decided to finish his food and wait for her to come back.

But nearly fifteen minutes later, she was still gone.

Yato got up, cleared his trash and headed to the bathrooms as well, waiting for her outside. Finally, worry for the best of him, and he tapped on a woman's shoulder just as she was leaving the women's restroom.

"Excuse me?" Yato said, and the lady turned around, noticing him immediately.

"Oh! Kon'nichiwa," she greeted.

"Hey." Yato replied. "Sorry, but... I'm waiting for a girl. She's been in there for a while now. Have you seen a brunette in there?"

"Hmm?" The woman thought for a second. "I-I'm not sure, but there is a girl in there right now. She sounds pretty sick."

Dammit!

"Oh…" Yato's expression fell. "Th-thanks…"

Yato sighed, and the woman left. He sat down on a nearby bench, continuing to wait. There was nothing he could do.

It was the women's restroom, after all.

Yato sighed and stared at the sky. He closed his eyes for a while.

Then, around ten minutes later, somewhere shook his shoulder. Yato jolted up, and his eyes landed on Hiyori.

She was slightly pale and seemed exhausted, but she was smiling.

"Sorry, the bathroom was crowded. Ready to go?" She said.

Yato blinked, regaining his senses again after his short nap.

"D-daijoubu…? You don't look so good."

Hiyori seemed suddenly anxious. "Oh. I told you not to worry. It's okay, I'm fine."

"But then-"

Yato stopped himself. There was silence as he decided to finally drop the topic.

The girl the woman mentioned couldn't have been Hiyori, right? But then, why did Hiyori look and seem off?

"Nevermind. We're here to enjoy our date." Yato sighed and gave in, holding Hiyori's hand.

Hiyori giggled and nodded. "Hai. What's next?"

 **. . . .**

"I-I can't go on that one."

Yato furrowed his eyebrows. "What're you talking about? You've been on this ride before. With me n' Yukine, remember?"

Hiyori swallowed hard. "H-hai, but…"

"Is it because you're sick?" Yato asked, stopping in his tracks, which caused Hiyori to stop too.

Panic rose in her eyes, and she wondered if Yato could see it, too. "I-I'm not sick!"

At this point, the god was losing his patience, but he knew he shouldn't start a scene. Especially not here. Again.

"So, why won't you go on this one?"

"Listen, Yato." Hiyori sighed. "Let's not go on any twisty or spinny rides."

"Awww! Those are the fun ones, though!" Yato complained.

Now adjusting to those rules, the god looked around. When he spotted the roller coaster, he pointed at it eagerly.

"Over there! Let's try this one!"

Hiyori hesitantly followed him, but just as they got close enough to get in line, she tugged him back.

"Hiyori?" Yato turned to look at the girl, whose eyes were fixated on the caution sign beside the line entrance.

'Guests with the following conditions are prohibited from riding: recent surgery, heart trouble, neck injury, back problems, or pregnant.'

Yato followed her gaze, but glanced back at her once again. "Hiyori? Is something wrong?"

The girl seemed to snap back to reality, and she sighed at the god. "Yato, I'm fine. I'm not sick-"

"I didn't ask if you were sick."

Hiyori went quiet. "I don't want to go on any dangerous rides."

"They're not dangerous, Hiyori. They take precautions for each of them," Yato explained.

"I-I know, but-..." Hiyori pulled herself together. "C'mon, maybe we can find some games to play. And you can try to win me something. Alright?"

Yato huffed out a breath. "I-I guess so…"

Hiyori sighed in relief. She guided Yato to the arcade. After the god finally achieved at winning a teddy bear, he turned to Hiyori with a big grin and handed it to her.

"Only took you five tries," Hiyori teased and laughed, taking the teddy bear in return.

"Hey! I got it for you!" Yato crossed his arms.

"I know, I know!"

Hiyori suddenly looked over at something behind Yato and gasped. Yato followed her gaze.

"Cotton candy! Let's get some, Yato!"

Yato laughed nervously, knowing this date was costing him a lot already.

 **. . . .**

"Oi! I think the parade is starting!" Yato exclaimed eagerly.

He grabbed Hiyori's hand, pulling her over to the mess of people standing beside the gates of the lake.

She loved seeing him get so enthused over every little thing, but it made her heart sting to know that she had caused more worry and disappointment that day for him.

"I think I can see the first float," Yato chuckled, pointing at the far right.

Suddenly, Yato felt Hiyori grab onto his sleeve. Rather tightly.

Yato's expression fell, and he turned to look at Hiyori, who was trying to catch her breath and hold herself up.

His instincts suddenly kicked in, and he held Hiyori up carefully.

"H-Hiyori?"

"I'm...o-okay. Just tired... n' a bit dizzy…" she said softly.

"S-stay here! I'm gonna go see if I can get you some water."

Hiyori grabbed onto the gate, trying to focus on her breathing. She nodded, and Yato disappeared around the corner.

When he finally came back, he handed the cold water bottle to her. She drank small sips before she exhaled harshly.

"Hiyori? What's goin' on with you?" Yato asked, his serious demeanor kicking in.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Hiyori denied it.

Just as she spoke, the crowd was beginning to get noisy as they all noticed the floats starting to move in the lake.

"Really?" Yato turned his gaze away from Hiyori, staring at the water reflecting the amusement park lights. "Then why have you been avoiding my questions? Why did you look so sick after you left the bathroom? Why didn't you want to go on any of those rides?"

"B-because, I told you; it's just not safe," Hiyori mumbled, and Yato turned his head to look at her just as Hiyori turned her head to avoid him.

"Hiyori, stop it." Yato spoke sharply. "You've been on all of these rides with me before. What's the problem?"

Hiyori swallowed hard, still trying to get rid of the slight buzzing in her head. "I-it's just different this time…"

"Different how? Why isn't it safe for you?" Anger rose in his voice as he tightened his fist.

"It's not necessarily me I'm worried about!" Hiyori snapped back, growing short with him.

"Then who - why? What's going on? What's preventing you from all of this?!"

" _Because_! It's not safe for the baby!" Hiyori cried.

There was complete silence. Anger soon slowly turned to realization.

"W-what…?" Yato whispered, his eyes resembling a terrified child's.

Hiyori breathed shakily, finally realizing she had to tell the truth.

"I'm-...sorry, Yato." She sucked in her breath, feeling tears build up in her eyes. "I was going to tell you. I just... w-wasn't ready."

She reached out to take Yato's hands, but Yato took a cautious step back, too shocked to speak.

"No…" he murmured. "Y-you can't be. That's not possible…"

"Yes, it _is_ , Yato!" Hiyori insisted. "How else would you explain what's happening to me?"

Yato swallowed hard, his bangs darkening his eyes. "Alright then. Let's just go."

"What…?"

"You're not feeling well, right? I'm taking you home," Yato said in a monotone.

Hiyori was in no position to test his limits and argue with him.

The walk back was quiet and uncomfortable.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since then, and Yato had gone radio silent. Hiyori neglected to visit Kofuku's, only to give him some time to adjust to the news. However, the more she tried to urge herself away from him, the more worried Hiyori became that she would never see or hear from the delivery god again.

Hiyori kept silent about her secret with everyone. At least the one person who needed to know knew. At least she didn't have to keep up an act with him. But it still hurt that he wasn't visiting her or answering her texts.

Still. He couldn't keep up like that. He had to face Hiyori again. She knew that.

Now, it was the waiting game.

Hiyori, out of breath, knocked on the apartment door loudly. The door opened a few seconds later.

"H-Hiyori? What's going on?"

Hiyori's eyes shook in sadness before she broke into tears.

"Onii-chan!"

She threw her arms around Masaomi, sobbing into his white button-down shirt. He quickly noticed his sister's obvious distress and heavy panting, and his gaze fell on the bags she brought with her.

"W-what happened? Are you alright?" Masaomi blinked in surprise, holding her close arms she cried.

"I-... I just want to sit down…" Hiyori choked out between her sobs.

"H-hai," Masaaki nodded in response before he carried in Hiyori's bags and helped her to the couch. He locked the apartment door behind him.

"You came here by yourself? What happened? You should be at home," he told her.

Hiyori shook her head. "N-no. I need to stay here for a while."

"Are you sure? If Mother and Father found out-"

"Don't tell them I'm here! Please!" Hiyori suddenly cried, waving her hands defensively.

Masaomi blinked, surprised by his sister's reaction. He had never seen her so distraught.

Masaomi knelt down next to Hiyori, holding the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Goodness, you don't look so well. And you feel warm," he told her, to which Hiyori pulled away from him.

Her brother lowered his hand from her face, but Hiyori took his hands in hers. "I'm fine. Please, Onii-chan, I just want to rest."

Masaomi was silent for a second, and he scanned his sister's face. Once he seemed to give in, he sighed and lowered his voice a bit.

"Alright, alright."

Masaomi helped Hiyori up off the couch. "C'mon. You can sleep in my bed."

Hiyori took a shaky breath and nodded in response.

"Onii-chan?"

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Masaomi stopped just as they entered his bedroom.

"Will you... lay down with me…?" She murmured, her face pink.

Masaomi blinked, not prepared for that question. He blushed and pushed up his glasses.

"O-of course."

Hiyori smiled at him. They both climbed into his bed, and Hiyori rested her head on his chest.

He didn't have the same warmth or scent that Yato did, but she loved his just the same. If she had never met the sweaty god, Masaomi would be the only man Hiyori needed in her life.

She loved Yato, but she also loved her brother.

Part of her still yearned for Yato in a way that couldn't be satisfied, but it kept her sane to know that Masaomi would always welcome her with open arms.

Would he accept her unborn baby, too?

 **. . . .**

Hiyori woke up the next morning, the sunlight nearly burning her eyes. And then, she realized Masaomi was no longer in bed beside her.

Suddenly, there was pounding on the apartment door.

"Open up, Iki-san! We need to speak with you!"

Hiyori blinked and rubbed her eyes, getting up out of bed to see what all the commotion was about. She turned the corner, and appeared in the kitchen, only to see her brother standing beside his apartment door.

He seemed to notice her, and shot her a worried, startled glance. He placed a finger to his lips as if to silence her.

Hiyori appeared just as worried as he was. "O-onii-chan?" She whispered. "What's going on?"

Masaomi bit his bottom lip and scratched the back of his neck. "J-just be quiet. They'll leave once they think I'm not home."

"We have control of what happens when your rent is overdue, Iki-san! Forget it again, and we're kicking you out soon!" The angry man's voice rang in from the hallway outside the door.

"M-matte…" Hiyori whispered, getting her brothers attention. "You... haven't been paying your rent…?"

Masaomi looked at Hiyori over his shoulder, a look of disappointment on his face as he slowly nodded. He seemed to think he'd failed Hiyori as her older brother.

"I'm not exactly the favorite in the family for a reason, Hiyori…"

Hiyori eyes widened in surprise, and then, they seemed to narrow in sorrow. She placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Masaomi…" she mumbled.

Masaomi sighed, and he locked the door with the chain.

"You're kidding. You have a steady job and you're an honor student in college, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well, look where that's gotten me," Masaomi pulled away from her and moved to the living room.

He slumped down on the couch. Now, they were unbothered by the man who was screaming and demanding his rent. He seemed to realize it wash useless and walked off.

Still a bit shocked, Hiyori followed him into the other room.

"But... you said you were doing just fine here," Hiyori said, twisting her hair between her fingers.

"Obviously, I was saying that to get Mother and Father off my back."

Masaomi groaned to himself and pulled off his glasses to rub his nose, seeming stressed.

"Y-you're wrong!"

"Huh?" He lifted his head to see his sister with tears in her eyes.

"If Mother n' Father could see you now, they'd definitely believe that you're the better one! They'd be proud of you. Not me!"

"Wait, what? Hiyori, what're you-?"

Suddenly, Hiyori turned pale and quickly clasped her hand over her mouth. She turned away from her brother and rushed towards the bathroom.

"Hiyori?!" Masaomi called, following her down the hall.

He came to a halt when he noticed her kneeling down on the floor with her head in the toilet, getting sick.

"H-Hiyori…?"

Masaomi quickly came to her aid, rubbing her back to comfort her. After a long fifteen minutes, Hiyori finally felt better. She sat up, her head hitting the wall. It took her another minute to catch her breath.

Masaomi looked at his little sister with worry, but he helped clean her up. He handed her a small plastic cup of water for her to rinse her mouth.

"Hey…" Masaomi's voice softened. "What happened? Are you sick?"

"You're not the only disappointment in the family."

"What?" Masaomi blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

Hiyori stared into her cup of water, a sense of worry and dread washing over her. Tears began to spill from her eyes.

"I-... I'm pregnant…" Hiyori mumbled.

She avoided eye contact and placed a hand over her stomach.

There was a long lasting silence between them.

"W-what?" Masaomi shook his head in disbelief. "No… No, there's no way. You can't be. You're my little sis. Y-you-..."

Hiyori shuttered, burying her head in her arms. "G-gomen'nasai! It's true…!"

"Matte…"

Hiyori felt Masaomi's tender hand on her head. When Hiyori looked up, she could see his expression through her thick tears.

Her brother seemed to think hard for a moment. When it all clicked together, it finally came to him. Realization struck.

"They... they kicked you out…" he whispered. "That's why you're here. Isn't it?"

Hiyori's red, swollen eyes widened, but then, she broke down into tears again.

"Please, Onii-chan! You can't tell anyone!" She said between her broken sobs. "If they don't want me, I won't go back!"

Masaomi was nearly shaking in anger. "Shut up! Of course they want you! Because I want you, Hiyori." He lifted her chin for them to see each other. "You're the only child they had left. It's all said n' done for me, but there's still hope for you. There's no way they're not gonna regret this damn mistake."

Hiyori's crying softened, and all she could do was stare up at her older brother with utter shock at his words.

"Besides, Father runs the city's hospital. What do you think people will think of him when they find out he sent his sick daughter out into the streets?" Masaomi pointed out. "Trust me, they made a huge mistake."

Hiyori swallowed hard, pressing her knees to her chest. She remained quiet long enough for Masaomi to continue thinking.

"Hold on."

Hiyori wiped her wet face on her sleeve before she looked up at him again. He seemed puzzled.

"Who... who is the father…?"

Hiyori was suddenly struck with the emotions of neglect and depression again. Her heart screamed inside her.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to say the one name of the one god she had been holding herself back with - the one person she wanted to be with the most.

Yato!


	10. Chapter 10

"You should go see a doctor."

"Hmm?" Hiyori turned to see her brother in the bedroom doorway. "Why?"

Masaomi adjusted his glasses. "For the baby. Unless... y-you don't want it…"

Hiyori cleared her throat, turning away slowly.

"Do you…" Masaomi stepped closer to her, "not want it…?"

Hiyori hadn't thought about it. Amongst her confusion, she remained quiet.

"Hiyori?" Her brother called, trying to peek at her from behind. "Do you want this?" He asked, being much more straightforward.

"I-..." She rubbed her arm, unable to decide. "I don't know!"

"Why not?" Masaomi raised an eyebrow, finally able to see her face once she slightly turned to look at him.

"B-because!" Hiyori squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't know if... he wants it…" she mumbled, playing with her thumbs.

Masaomi's ears perked up. "'He'? As in…?" His words trailed off along with his thoughts.

Hiyori nervously nodded. "Hai…"

Masaomi sighed and crossed his arms. "Look, Hiyori; I'm gonna have to figure out who the father is, eventually. Why are you so hesitant to tell me?"

Hiyori bit her lip, turning her gaze to the floor. "Because…"

Because he's not human. He's a god - and a God of Calamity at that. Not to mention he's actually hundreds of centuries older than me.

"Do you not love him?"

Hiyori gasped, his question suddenly gaining her attention. "N-no!" She cried, flustered. "I love him more than anything!"

"Then, what is it?" Masaomi asked. "Does he not love you?"

Hiyori shook her head violently. "Of course he does!"

"Does he even know?"

"Hai."

"Then, what's the issue?"

"Please!" Hiyori begged, grabbing the edge of the desk beside her. "Stop asking so many questions, Onii-chan!"

Masaomi quickly shut up. He blinked at her, then seemed to only grow more nervous in the midst of the quietness.

"When... when you're ready to tell me, I'll be here, Hiyori…"

Hiyori heard him, but didn't respond. She carefully nodded as she sat down on the edge of his bed, hanging her head.

All she could think about was the god of calamity. And that one fateful night that changed her life forever.

 **. . . .**

"Don't you feel better? At least we know the baby is doing alright so far, and we know how to keep you healthy until it comes, right?" Hiyori's brother said as they were walking back from the 24-hour clinic.

Hiyori stopped and stood in place. It took a second for Masaomi to come to a halt and turn around to look at her.

"Hiyori?"

Hiyori bit her bottom lip, staring down at the photo in her hands.

"Hiyori? Daijoubu?" Masaomi approached her.

Hiyori looked from the photo to the pamphlet in her other hand.

Everything You Need to Know About Abortion And Adoption, And How to Cope.

"They're so cruel," she mumbled, her eyes glancing back to the picture of the ultrasound.

"Nani...?" Masaomi blinked cluelessly.

Hiyori's eyes filled with hot tears. "Who would want to give up their baby like that?"

Hiyori threw away the pamphlet in a nearby trash can. She grasped the picture and held it close to her chest - close to her heart.

Masaomi sighed, a small smile curling on his lips. He tucked some hair behind his sister's ear. "I'll support you whatever you decide."

Hiyori threw her arms around her brother, clutching the picture in her hand.

Don't worry. She thought as tears streamed down her face. I'll keep our little baby safe. Yato...

 **. . . .**

"Oi, Hiyori?" Masaomi called as he walked down the hall, holding a small box of medication. "I think I found something that could help y-"

Masaomi swung open his bedroom door, suddenly stopping in his tracks. His eyes landed upon the sight of a man with dark raven-colored hair in a black jersey kissing his younger sister.

They both sat up in the bed like deer caught in headlights. They froze in fear, waiting for Masaomi to react.

"O-onii-chan, I can explain!"

"Wha-? What the hell is going on?!" Masaomi cried, throwing an accusing hand towards the God of Calamity.


	11. Chapter 11

"Y-Yato n' Yukine aren't here?" Hiyori felt slightly guilty for finding solace in that realization.

"They went out for a job," Daikoku replied as he was passing by the doorway, carrying a crate of fresh fruit. "If you're looking for 'em, I can say you stopped by when they get back."

"Ano…" Hiyori didn't know if she was necessarily fond of that idea.

If Yato knew I was here earlier, he'd know I was trying to confront him about everything.

But is that a bad thing?

"Hiyoriiiin!" A pink-haired god leaped into Hiyori's arms.

Hiyori was sent stumbling backward a few steps. Once she regained her balance, she hesitantly greeted the girl in return.

"You've been gone for so long!" She exclaimed with childish tears streaming down her face. "Every time we tried to ask Yatty where you been, he starts being a meanie and says to forget about it!"

Hiyori blinked in surprise and allowed Kofuku to release her. "H-he does…?"

"Hai!" Kofuku nodded.

"Did somin' happen between you two?" Daikoku chimed in from where he was rinsing the fruit under a hose. "We almost thought you forgot about us. But Yato would never let that happen - let alone be so misunderstanding about it if it did happen."

"Yeah, w-well…" Hiyori played with the rim of her school skirt. "That would be quite difficult for me to forget him. Especially now…"

Her hand moved upward to feel her belly, but she played it off as if she were smoothing out her uniform. Had her stomach always felt firm?

"What're you talking about?" Daikoku asked, seeming to awaken Hiyori from her deep thoughts.

Hiyori blinked, coming back to reality. "O-oh. Nothing. I just-..." she sighed. "It's okay."

"Oh, come on, Hiyorin. Tell us!" Kofuku urged. "You don't think we've noticed you n' Yatty have been keeping secrets?"

Daikoku, even more curious to see the result of his goddess' nosiness, listened intently. If there wasn't enough pressure on her earlier, Hiyori definitely felt it now.

Hiyori sighed. "I-... I suppose now's the time to tell you…"

I'll just lie to them. Wait, do I know how to lie? How could I? They're my friends. They deserve the truth.

Well, half of it.

"Yato and I…"

Kofuku and Daikoku leaned in eagerly.

"Are...together. Romantically."

Kofuku's expression brightened intensely, and her high-pitched squeal reached an octave that could shatter glass. With her rosy cheeks, she hopped up and down.

Daikoku, on the other hand, looked appalled. His face drained of color, and his jaw nearly reached his feet.

"You're-...you're dating that pile o' shit?!"

Hiyori couldn't help a small smirk from creeping up on her face by their reactions.

"H-hai…" she mumbled, holding her hand up to her chin.

There was a silence just slightly long enough to cause the atmosphere to become thick.

Realization suddenly seemed to strike the tall Regalia. "Matte."

"Nani?" Hiyori looked up at him.

Judging by the disturbed expression that he'd worn, Hiyori felt a bit nervous.

"Not to put ya down or anything, but isn't it kinda wrong for a god and a human to have such relations?"

Kofuku, seeming to realize he was right, watched in silence. She waited for Hiyori to respond.

"It-... it can't be…" she mumbled back, adjusting the bow on her uniform.

"Why not, Hiyorin?" Kofuku finally asked.

"B-because!"

"Because why?"

"'Cause Yato said our love wasn't a sin!" Hiyorin blurted, causing both of her friends to go quiet.

Once she realized what she admitted, the girl's cheeks turned pink, and she turned away to avoid their awkward stares.

"Kofuku." Daikoku strictly stated, intimidating his master into keeping her mouth shut.

"Hiyori-chan," Daikoku approached the brunette, placing a hand on her shoulder "I can see how much Yato means to you. We're sorry for being so inconsiderate. If there's anything you need, please, don't hesitate to ask."

Hiyori looked at him with slight surprise before she finally seemed to ease down a bit. "H-hai…" she replied.

Just as both the pink goddess and her Regalia were returning inside to the shop, Hiyori stopped them.

"Matte!" She called, causing both of them to turn and look.

"There-... there is something I think I need your help with," she told them bashfully. "It's about Yato…"

"Hmm?" Kofuku stepped closer. "What is it?"

"Is that bastard being too clingy for you? Is he stalkin' you lately?" Daikoku asked, crossing his arms.

"U-um, no. Quite the opposite, actually," Hiyori answered, a finger on her chin.

Kofuku and Daikoku blinked at her cluelessly.

Hiyori sighed. "He's been ignoring me for weeks now. I just wish I knew what he was thinking."

"That's strange…" Daikoku tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"That's not like Yatty at all. Did something happen between you guys?" Kofuku asked.

Crap.

She didn't think that part through. There was nothing Hiyori could say now without spilling the biggest secret of all.

How would they react? They'd probably tell her to get rid or something.

It was a god's child, after all. She was not only a disgrace for carrying a child at such a young age, but now, she was going to have a God of Calamity's baby.

She needed Yato. She need his comfort and security. She needed to know he was still there for her, and that he would be there for their baby, too.

"Well, I-I don't know…" Hiyori mumbled. "I might've said something he didn't exactly...w-wanna hear…"

"Oh, dear…" Kofuku murmured, a worried expression growing on her face.

"H-has Yato said anything?" Hiyori asked suddenly, concern and panic on her face. "How's he been? Is he mad?"

Daikoku blinked, surprised by her immediate reaction. He held out his hands to sooth Hiyori's fears.

"Woah, slow down. Yato's not mad," he reassured her.

Surprise struck Hiyori.

He isn't mad? Then...why is he avoiding me…?

"But then-..." the brunette stared at her friends in confusion.

It was only until Kofuku and Daikoku shared sympathetic glances with each other that the anxiety and confusion grew worse for Hiyori. She glanced at them back and forth, holding up a questioning finger.

"Hiyorin," Kofuku called her friend's attention, sorrow in her usually joyful eyes. "Yatty doesn't seem too good lately."

Panic rose in very inch of the young girl's nerves. It was quite obvious on her face. "W-what do you mean? What's going on?"

Daikoku cleared his throat, signaling it was his turn to explain. He sighed. "Yato's been lethargic since he'd told us he visited Capypa Land with you. He keeps moping around and saying how you'll never come back to see him."

Her reality was suddenly shaken around, and guilt started to gnaw at her insides. Hiyori felt like she had been punch in the stomach.

No. Wait. She was actually nauseous.

Hiyori felt her stomach tighten and quickly lurch with sickness. She spun around to face away from her friends, covering her mouth.

"Hiyorin?" Kofuku blinked, stepping forward to see what happened.

Daikoku followed his master's lead. His curiosity got the better of him, and he went to find the trouble.

When they checked, the two found Hiyori, she was behind a vending machine near the shop. She was breathing heavily with her mouth still in her hand.

However, just as she turned to open her mouth to speak, she quickly turned away again. A pile of bile and digested food created a puddle by the girl's feet.

Hiyori fell to her knees, suddenly unable to hold herself up. She'd never felt sicker than that in her whole life.

Daikoku and Kofuku were so shocked, they retreated for a moment. After coming to her aid and comforting her, Hiyori finally began to feel better in a few minutes.

I knew I shouldn't have walked all the way here, Hiyori thought as she used the vending machine to support her while she caught her breath. Onii-chan lives farther away from the shrines.

A great sense of fatigue washed over her, and her face suddenly felt hot.

"Hiyorin, what-?"

"It's...nothing. I'm alright," she breathed, her chest heaving.

"Like hell you are. What just happened?" Daikoku replied in a serious tone.

"I-I'm just...a bit...tired."

Those were the last words before her vision blurred and blackened. She collapsed into Kofuku's lap.

 **. . . .**

"We're back," Yato called, untying his faded scarf and unzipping his jersey.

"I'mma get something to eat!" Yukine grinned, stretching his arms over his head.

Yato sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Yukine rushed past his master, heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed! Let me know when breakfast's ready," Yato groaned, his tone lacking emotion.

"Matte, Yatty!" Kofuku popped out of another room, stopping the god just as he was heading up to the attic bedroom.

Yato rolled his eyes. "What?!" He snapped. "I'm tired, okay?"

"Yes, but there's something you should know first," Kofuku insisted, but Yato continued to make his way upstairs.

"Seriously? Can't it wait?"

"Hiyorin is up in there!"

Yato came to a screeching halt, his left foot suddenly withdrawing from the next step. He looked over his shoulder at Kofuku, shock completely across his face.

"What?!"

Yato trudged down the stairs to face the goddess again.

"Kofuku, I told you not to get involved! It's none of your business!" He strictly told her, anger visible on her face.

Kofuku squeezed her eyes shut, aggressively waving her hands in front of her. "I know, I know! I didn't do anything! She came here," She defended herself.

"Sh-...she did…?" Yato's anger dropped, and was now replaced with newfound shock.

Kofuku grinned. "She was asking about you. She just wanted to know if you were okay."

Yato swallowed hard. He remained silent for a long second.

Something sparkled in his eyes.

"Hiyorin is resting right now, though. We let her use your room for the moment. She fell ill earlier." Kofuku explained, which seemed to strike surprise in Yato.

"She'll be fine." Yato excused the topic and turned back up the stairs, sliding the attic door open and closing it behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Even before she opened her pink eyes, a wonderful and familiar scent invaded her sense of smell. It comforts her and nearly brings her back to sleep.

But when she finally realized it, her eyes snapped open. Despite being able to see clearly and feel his arm draped around her, Hiyori still needed to see his face to believe it. She needed to see those brilliant blue eyes and hear that incredibly attractive voice.

"Did I wake you?"

There it was; that sweet voice, like sugar in her ears. How she missed it.

Hiyori gasped, quickly sitting up. He moved his arm away from her. "Yato…"

He sat up as well to face her. There they were. Those fierce surreal orbs of eyes staring back at her with worry.

 _He's... worried…?_

There seemed a never ending moment of awkward silence and tension.

Both of them with massive pink faces, didn't know what to say.

"H-hi…" he mumbled.

"H-... hello…" Hiyori blinked.

Realizing he was staring, Yato cleared his throat and ruffled his dark hair.

"H-how... are you feeling?" He finally asked, averting his gaze from hers. "Kofuku said you got sick and went unconscious…"

The memories of what happened earlier suddenly struck her, and Hiyori blinked in surprise to remember it.

"O-oh," she mumbled. "I'm fine now. Still queasy, but I-I'm okay. I saw my doctor and some specialists. Th-they all agreed that I was on track. And the baby seems healthy."

"Th-that's good..." he replied quietly, nervously scratching the back of his head.

There was another long lasting silence.

"D-do-"

Yato looked up, noticing Hiyori was trying to ask him something.

"Do you-" she continued with pink cheeks and closed eyes "want to see it…?"

Yato's breath caught in his throat, and his chest thumped with each vigorous heartbeat. He kept himself as calm as he could.

"C-can I?" He asked eagerly, but softly.

Hiyori grinned and nodded a bit. "Mm."

She reached behind her for her purse, and Yato waited impatiently for her. Once she retrieved it, Hiyori tenderly pulled out the photo from the ultrasound.

When she finally handed it to Yato, she waited for his reaction. However, he seemed slightly confused at the picture. Hiyori smirked at his puzzled expression. She scooted over, placing her support on one hand and pointing at the round white shape in the center of the dark photo.

"Ya see? That's its head," she told him, circling it with her finger.

Then, she pointed slightly lower of the head, to where two tiny oval shapes stuck out. She observed his face, watching his interest peak.

"... its arms…"

She circled her finger around two deformed shapes next to the arms. Her voice grew softer the more she spoke, knowing he was listening intently nonetheless.

"... its legs... little feet…"

Hiyori could see the complete overflowing emotions he held in behind his eyes. His expression was that of awe and wonder.

"It's-..." Yato's voice sounded slightly uneven, "it's incredible."

Hiyori nodded in agreement, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"How-..." he tried to keep himself collected and cleared his throat "how far along are you…?"

"O-oh. The doctors said... three months now," she answered quietly.

 _It's... already been a while now,_ Yato thought to himself, lowering his head.

Hiyori smiled, but her moment of joy faded when she felt Yato shudder and heard him begin sob quietly.

"Y-Yato? Daijoubu? What's wrong?" Hiyori asked, concern in her voice.

"H-Hiyori…" Yato breathed out between his cries. "Do you... hate me…?"

Panic and concern overwhelmed the girl. "W-what?! Of course not!" She answered, then tucked some hair behind her ear, feeling shy. "I... I thought _you_ hated me…"

"I could never hate you, Hiyori…"

In the middle of his soft sobs, Yato scraped his teeth. "I'm just the selfish asshole that ruined your happiness and innocence…" he mumbled, lowering the picture of the ultrasound in his lap.

"What?! No, no! Don't say that!" Hiyori blurted, tugging him gently by the arm to gain his attention. "It's not your fault. W-we didn't know this would happen. After all... a god and a human being able to have a child…"

Both their minds wandered off at the mention of it, but Yato couldn't shake the feeling.

Hiyori must've sensed his anxieties, because she reached out and cupped his face with her hands to calm him. The motion caused him to turn his head to look at her. To bring him back to his senses, Hiyori brought her mouth down upon his. It was enough to cause him to tense up in surprise. However, his shot nerves soon settled, and he felt Hiyori use her thumbs to wipe his tears as they melted into the kiss.

When they finally pulled away after a long moment, Yato's breathing had returned to normal. Feeling relieved, Hiyori closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around the god, and rested her head against his warm chest. Yato sighed, resting his eyes as he held Hiyori in his embrace.

"Hiyori…?" The god spoke after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" She hummed, slowly looking up at him.

"I…" he grinned softly "can I... feel it…?"

As if she didn't understand what he meant, she stared up at him and blinked. Yato laughed weakly, gesturing towards her stomach. Hiyori blushed, finally realizing what he had meant. Her face still as bright pink as Yato's, she nodded in agreement.

Yato took a deep breath and slowly reached a steady hand out. Hiyori lifted her shirt, allowing him to gently press the palm of his hand against her slightly rounded, bulged belly.

Noticing his tension, Hiyori spoke up, "don't be nervous, Yato. It's your baby," she reminded him sweetly.

To put him more at ease, Hiyori took one of her hands - the other still holding her shirt up - and held it over Yato's bigger hand.

Yato felt his face grow warm with sincere and utter glory, and he let out a breathy chuckle.

" _My_ baby?" He repeated in disbelief. " _O-our…_ baby?"

The brunette giggled at his reaction. It still seemed to process in his mind that they were both going to have their own little child.

"Hai," she nodded in response. "We're gonna have a baby soon, my god."

At the sound of it, the corner of his lips curled upward. But he quickly retreated his hand, his grin disappeared. His face was replaced with a strange kind of fear.

"Y-Yato…?" Hiyori noticed this, and pulled her shirt back down over her bulged belly. "Daijoubu?"

Yato blinked a few times before finally making eye contact with his lover once again.

"W-what happened? What's wrong?" Hiyori asked with concern, reaching out her hand to hold his cheek tenderly.

"G-...gomen'nasai, Hiyori…" Yato lowered his head in shame, causing Hiyori to lose grip on his face.

"N-nani…?"

"I-... I want this more than anything - believe me, I do," he bit his lip, then continued after thinking "but... I-I just don't know if I can do this. The reason... I've been avoiding you since you told me... i-is because I-..."

"You don't have to tell me. I don't really care about tha-"

"I'm _scared_ , Hiyori!" He interrupted her, a tear dripping down onto his tightened fist in his lap.

Hiyori froze and went silent. Never in her life would she think Yato - the God of Calamity who had slain hundreds of thousands - was scared.

"I was terrified of coming to terms with it - but even after I finally accepted it, I realized that-... that I don't wanna mess this up. This is my baby - our baby!" He admitted, knowing she was listening despite her muted presence. He lifted his head to look at her, the single tear cascading from his frightened, yet determined eye.

"If there is anything I will not allow myself to screw up, it's this." He lifted Hiyori's hand in his, holding it carefully between them. "And I absolutely can't screw up _this_ one."

Yato gently placed his hand on Hiyori's stomach again, and she glanced down to see.

"Y-Yato…" Hiyori looked up at him again, shocked by his genuine words.

She ended up wiping a few tears away from the corners of her eyes as well. However, just as she did so, rivers started pouring from her eyes. Startled, Yato panicked and quickly wiped his eyes before he tried to comfort her, but he didn't know what to do exactly.

"Ehhh?! Don't cry, don't cry! W-what's wrong? Did I say something?!" He cried, waving his hands in front of her.

Hiyori found it difficult to respond amid her sobbing, but she quickly pulled herself together. She let out a weak laugh and comically fanned her eyes.

"I-I'm fine! M-my hormones are just going crazy!" She told him, trying to not lose control again.

Hiyori flew herself into Yato's arms, crying into his jersey until her body gave out. Yato cradled her, stroking her hair until he heard her breathing calm down.

"Hiyori…?" He called quietly.

No answer.

"Hi-yo-ri?" He whispered.

"Mm…?" She hummed tiredly into his shoulder blade.

Yato chuckled softly. "Nothing. I'm gonna take you home, okay?"

 **. . . .**

Hiyori's eyes fluttered open, and she felt something warm against her.

 _This warmth… This scent…_

Hiyori squirmed a bit, adjusting herself.

"Don't worry, my goddess. You're almost home," a gentle, familiar voice told her.

At the sound of his voice, Hiyori settled into his arms again. She rested her head against his chest.

Then, her stomach growled, to which Hiyori blushed.

"U-um…"

"Nani?" Yato came to a pause, stopping in his tracks to look down at his lover in his arms.

"Ano...we're hungry…" she mumbled bashfully.

"' _W-we?_ '"

Hiyori blushed, averting his gaze. "M-me n' the baby."

Yato sighed, feeling defeated. "Okay, okay… I guess we can go find somewhere to eat."

Hiyori gasped and practically leaped out of his arms. She gave him a huge grin, grabbing his arms and tugging him around the corner.

"C'mon! I know a place close by!"

 **. . . .**

"Agh! Dammit…!" Yato mumbled to himself under his breath.

"Don't blame yourself, Yato," Hiyori told him, wrapping her arm around his. "I-I ate a lot…"

"Y-yeah, but...you ended up having to pay anyways…" He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Hiyori shook her head. "It's the least I could do."

"For what? Breaking Heaven's rules, getting you pregnant, n' running away from my consequences?" Yato mumbled to himself, averting Hiyori's gaze.

"Yato?"

Hiyori released his arm and stepped in front of him.

"We've already both agreed that we wanted this, right? What's really bothering you?" She asked straightforwardly, her expression determined.

"I-..." He was quiet for a moment, unable to find the words. "I'm just r-really worried…"

Hiyori sighed, her shoulders lumping downward in relief. She searched his face, and her once sharpened glare now become a calm, understanding one.

She reached up and tenderly brushed her fingertips against his dark bangs. "That's my god…"

She smiled softly at him, which surprised the god. Hiyori carefully wrapped her arms around Yato, who then did the same to her.

"I'm worried, too, Yato. Not only am I really young, but…"

"But it's my baby - I know what you mean," Yato answered, finishing her thought. "Do your parents know?"

Hiyori sighed.

 _My parents… I miss them…_

Hiyori nodded against his chest. "H-hai… I didn't actually get to tell them. My father only found out since he's a doctor and was able to recognize my symptoms. Then, he told my mother…"

Yato sighed. "Gomen'nasai…"

Hiyori pulled away to look at him, but he was hanging his head in shame.

"Stop blaming everything on yourself. You don't have to apologize."

"But, I-I just don't know what else to say. And besides, I just…" his thoughts trailed off.

"You what? What is it, Yato?" Hiyori asked gently, placing her hand on his face.

"I just… don't know if I… if I'd be a good parent…" he admitted, his voice sounding choked up. "I want to be, b-but… I don't even know if I'm even worth being a father…"

Hiyori felt her eyes tear up, and her hand trembled against his cheek. "Y-Yato…"

"I-... I try to pretend I'm a God of Fortune, but I'm still just the God of-... God of Calamity," he said bitterly. "I've taken so many lives, and now, I'm _creating_ a life, n' it just feels so wrong."

Hiyori remained silent, not able to fully process what he was talking about yet.

Yato sighed, staring at his boots. "I don't know what it really means to be a dad - I mean, look at _mine_. He's psychotic." All of his worries started flowing out. "And I can't afford a single meal for one person - let alone a whole family. Our baby won't have what it needs once it's here. I want this to be perfect, n' I wanna be prepared for it. But it just seems like our child's gonna be doomed to a terrible fate as long as I'm around."

When Yato finally lifted his head, he suddenly faced the sight of Hiyori with tears pouring down her face and dripped down her chin.

"H-Hiyo-"

She flung herself onto him, grasping him by the shoulders. "Stop it already! Don't talk like that so much." She cried loudly. "You

are worth it, Yato! And this already is perfect! Who cares who you were before? I love you right now, n' so will our baby! We're gonna be safe and happy together, okay?"

Startled, Yato froze. He felt a lump form in his throat. Unable to control himself, he pulled her close to him and began to sob into her shirt.

"I love you, too, my Hiyori."

 **. . . .**

The silence was oddly comforting as they both walked together, their hands holding the other's.

At one point, Yato retrieved his hand back. Hiyori looked over at him, stopping where she was.

"Yato? What're you doing?" She asked.

Yato unzipped and pulled off his jersey, then placed it around Hiyori. Hiyori felt her cheeks warm up.

"I have to make sure my goddess n' our poor baby are warm," he said with a childish concern.

Hiyori chuckled a bit and looked down at her stomach. "Your daddy worries too much."

"O-out of love!" Yato defended himself.

Hiyori giggled, and continued to pull on the oversized sleeves. When she went to zip it, she found it was a bit snug around her belly and chest area. However, it fit nonetheless.

"Ready?"

"Mm," Hiyori nodded, smiling.

Yato smiled back and took her hand again. When the god went to turn the corner, Hiyori tugged him back.

"W-where are you going? Your house is this way, isn't it?" Yato asked, using his finger to point in the direction he was going.

"Um…" Hiyori grinned nervously "h-hai. But, let's go this way," she insisted.

"Uhh…" Yato blinked. "O-okay…"

By the time they reached the apartment complex, Yato couldn't understand what was going on.

"Hiyori…?" He called nervously.

He watched as she stood next to him, pressing the "up" button for the elevator. She didn't answer, but she seemed to hear him.

"Hiyori, where're we going? What're you doing here?"

His uneasiness only got worse with each second she remained silent. He cautiously followed her off the elevator and into the second floor hallway of apartment doors.

Yato, powerless to do anything, watched as Hiyori pulled out a spare key and opened one of the apartment doors. She pushed open the door and walked inside. She held it open, waiting for Yato to come inside as well.

Once they were both inside, Yato started to nervously scan the apartment.

It was a bit of a mess, and there were only a few dishes in the sink. He scanned it more intently.

"This is your apartment…?" Yato asked quietly.

"It...k-kind of is."

"What do you mean?"

He turned to look at his lover, but she was standing by the sink, not saying anything.

"Hiyori? Answer me - what's going on?"

Yato anxiously searched around, not knowing what to do.

In his moment of panic, his eyes suddenly found something on a nightstand next to the couch. He slowly picked up the picture frame and stared at it for a moment.

It's...her and her brother…

Yato gently put the photo down again. "This...this is your brother's apartment…?" His tone suddenly sounded low and pitiful. "You're...living here? With your brother?"

Hiyori lowered her head, and didn't answer.

"Hiyori, look at me!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. "Why aren't you at home? What will your parents think? Are you still going to any of your classes?" He asked in a worried tone.

Hiyori bit her lip, but it still didn't prevent the tears from sliding down her cheeks.

In the midst of her silence, Yato was suddenly able to come to the realization.

"Your-..." he blinked, realization dawning on him, "your parents...kicked you out…"

Hiyori glanced up at him, her face red and puffy. Then, she let put out a strangled sob, ripped herself from Yato's grasp, and dashed towards her brother's bedroom.

Yato stood there in shock. After a few minutes, he finally sighed and approached the bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Hiyori? S-sweetie…?"

The door slowly opened a few seconds later. Hiyori sniffled and looked up at the god with sorrow in her pink eyes. The god looked back at her with sympathetic ones.

"Look, I-"

"No," she interrupted. "I-I don't wanna talk about it. I just-" she rubbed her wet face on his jersey, which she hadn't taken off "want to enjoy being here with you. Right now. That's all I've ever wanted."

She gave him a small, sad smile, and Yato felt his heart sink at the sight of it.

"I-"

"Shh!"

Hiyori pulled him closer and down towards her face, capturing his lips. Surprised, the god soon settled and learned not to resist it. Yato slowly closed the door behind him, wrapping his arms around her waist.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wha-?! What the hell is going on?!"

"U-um…" Yato rubbed the back of his neck, and he glanced at Hiyori, waiting for her explanation.

"O-onii-chan, you-...y-you remember Yato, right?" She smiled nervously.

"Of course," Masaomi crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "You two have gotten quite _close_."

"H-hai…" Hiyori admitted, just as bashful as Yato was "well, th-that's because this is…-"

Hiyori slowly turned and made eye contact with the god, as if searching for a good answer.

Yato then went back to Masaaki and quickly bowed to him. "I-I'm her lover."

Masaomi sighed. "As if that wasn't obvious enough," he said rudely.

Hiyori placed her gentle hand on Yato's shoulder, causing him to straighten up and glance at her. He looked back at her brother, and watched his reaction.

"But who are you, _really_ …?" Masaomi gave a suspicious glare.

Yato sent one back in his direction. "I think you already know," he replied in a challenging tone.

"So it's true, then?" He sharpened his stare. "You're the bitch that got my lil' sister pregnant!"

Yato felt slightly threatened and took a cautious step backwards when Masaomi began to aggressively approach him. However, Hiyori quickly intervened before anything could happen.

"Stop it!" She told her brother, holding him back from Yato. "Yes, _he's_ the father. But please, don't hate him. I _love_ him; doesn't that matter to you?"

Masaomi shrugged a bit. "I don't want an explanation from _you_ , Hiyori," he said, then eyed Yato.

Yato sighed, realizing what he had to do. He gave Masaomi a full bow, only this time, out of respect.

"Please." He began in a calm tone. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but at least trust Hiyori on this."

Hiyori glanced from Yato to Masaomi.

"I never intended to hurt her. Neither of us expected this to happen, but I never truly abandoned her. I needed time to think it all over. In the end, this is what I want, and this is what _she_ wants, too. It's not gonna be easy, n' I see that now. So, please, understand me when I say that I will always stand by her, no matter what she wants and decides. I hope you at least see how sincere n' honest I'm trying to be right now…"

Masaomi blinked. He sure had a way with words.

He sighed to himself and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Alright, I suppose I trust you. Considering I've met you before, and how I trust my sister's judgment, I'll allow it."

Yato lifted his head, giving Masaomi a surprised expression. "A-arigato!"

"Arigato, Onii-chan!" Hiyori bowed as well. "This really means a lot to me."

Masaomi gave his sister a soft smile, then looked back at Yato. "Don't say I didn't warn you, though. Treat her right."

Yato and Hiyori straightened up, and then, they caught each other's eyes.

"Don't worry," Yato said. "I'll treat her like a goddess."

Hiyori blinked in surprise, but then, her face softened into a loving expression as she stared into the god's mesmerizing eyes.

. . . .

"Yato…?" Hiyori whispered amongst the quiet of the night.

"Hmm…?" He hummed in response.

"You don't think what we did was...wrong…?" Her voice was soft.

She heard Yato sigh, then he adjusted himself in the bed to see Hiyori a bit more clearly.

"Hiyori, listen to me, okay?" He said, sounding slightly frustrated.

The tone in his voice made her nervous, and she wondered if she did something to upset him.

"We _made love_. We didn't sin, or commit some kind of crime. Making love is something that two souls do in their purest form to share affection. It in itself is a Holy symbol of true emotion and beauty."

Hiyori blinked in surprise by his choice of words. "Y-Yato…"

How is it possible that a god of war can say such wonderful things? She thought to herself.

"Y-you really think that?"

"I _know_ that." Yato answered, sincerity in his voice. "And if Heaven thinks of it any other way, well, screw 'em."

He took hold of his lover's hand, stroking it with his thumb.

"We made love, and now, because of it, we made a _life_."

Yato turned his gaze to Hiyori's rounded belly, causing her to do the same. He used his other hand to lift her shirt a bit, and he began to tenderly run his hand across her stomach.

"How is it that no one has ever made you a shrine? You're so amazing…" Hiyori sniffled, and Yato knew she was beginning to cry.

Yato's face contorted into that of pain and sorrow, but he smiled sadly. "I've...done some unforgivable things, Hiyori."

Hiyori let go of his hand and cupped his face. She pulled him closer. "None of that matters to me. If anything, it just makes this moment even more special."

Their foreheads gentle bumped together, and Hiyori felt his breath hitch. Her hands dropped from his face to his shoulders.

"I love you, my Yato…" she whispered.

"My Hiyori, I love you, too…" he nuzzled her face, to which Hiyori giggled.

He looked down at Hiyori's belly, feeling his cheeks warm from joy. "And I love _you_ too, little one…!" He whispered, and Hiyori smiled warmly.

 _So_ _strange…_ the god thought. _I never actually realized it, but...I'm somehow in love with someone I haven't seen or met yet._

"Yato?" Hiyori called, noticing the god in deep thought.

Yato looked up to meet her eyes.

"Daijoubu?" She asked, concerned.

Yato chuckled softly. "No, I'm fine - I'm great, actually," he grinned.

Hiyori laughed quietly. "Why's that?"

Yato scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here. With you. With my family."

Hiyori giggled. "You might wanna count again. We're missing someone."

"Who? Yukine?" Yato smirked and rolled his eyes. "He'll get over it. Besides, he doesn't even know we're together."

Hiyori sighed. "Y'know, we have to tell them soon."

Yato groaned. "They're think I'm a pedophile and a massive perv that can't keep it in my pants."

He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Daikoku will kick me out, Yukine will pound my face in the dirt, and Kofuku will probably just laugh hysterically while she watches."

Hiyori chuckled. "I guess _I_ should explain, then."

"And...your brother…?"

The brunette blinked. "Hm? What about him? We told him, didn't we?"

"Well," Yato laughed weakly "we didn't quite tell him that I'm a _god_."

Hiyori gave him a deadpan expression. "And you really think he'll believe you? You don't actually have any proof."

It was true. Sure; Yato had business cards with the words " _Yatogami: delivery god_ " on it, but besides the fact that he couldn't be seen or remembered by anyone else, Yato had no way of proving his immortality to her brother.

Yato thought for a long moment, then he grinned. "I think maybe you should leave it to me for that. _You_ tell the others about the baby, n' _I'll_ tell your brother about the god stuff. Deal?"

Hiyori sighed. "Only if you promise to think before you speak and watch your context."

Yato rolled his blue eyes. "Oh, _please_! When have I ever-?"

The brunette glared at him, causing him to quickly shut up. A faint pink tinted his cheeks.

Hiyori crossed her arms. "You're teaching our child bad habits, Yato."

His eyebrow twitched. "H-how's that possible? It's not even born yet. It can't hear us!"

Hiyori snickered to herself, enjoying his reaction.

"We love you, Yato."


	14. Chapter 14

"D-daijoubu…?"

Yato brushed a few sweaty strands of her hair out of her face. Hiyori, exhausted, collapsed into the god's arms, breathing heavily.

She nodded slowly, closing her eyes.

Masaomi knelt down beside them, flushing the toilet for them.

Yato kissed his lover's temple while Hiyori stroked her stomach.

"Hiyori," Masaomi called gently, to which she weakly looked at him through her tired eyes "at any point you're worried about the baby, you can visit the ER."

Hiyori swallowed hard, and cringed at the unwelcoming taste of her bile. She shook her head.

"I can't…" she heaved in a breath "let Mother or Father see me," she answered.

Her brother sighed and pushed up his glasses. "They already know. What're they gonna do?"

Yato intervened to stop what could've been an argument. "W-why don't we just let her rest for now?"

Yato carefully picked up Hiyori and carried her back to her brother's bed. He brushed some hair behind her ear with his fingertips, and Hiyori smiled weakly to him.

"I'll go get you a washcloth," he told her softly, matching her gentle smile. "Just rest your eyes for a bit."

Hiyori nodded.

While Masaomi cleaned up the mess in the bathroom, Yato crossed over into the kitchen. When he came back into the bedroom with the wet hand cloth, he noticed Hiyori's brother sitting at the bedside. He approached them quietly, and that was when Yato noticed Hiyori was already asleep.

Masaomi turned and chuckled quietly to Yato, who shared a laugh as well. He got up from his seat to allow the god to aid his lover. He continued to place the cold washcloth on Hiyori's head. She flinched, but didn't wake up.

"I'll be back soon, my dears," Yato whispered to the sleeping girl.

Yato then kissed her cheek and past Masaomi in the doorway as he headed out.

"M-matte…!" He called after him, keeping his voice down as he closed the bedroom door. "Where are you going?"

Yato stopped in his tracks and looked at him over his shoulder. "I'm going out real quick."

Masaomi blinked in confusion. "But-" he glanced at the bedroom door where his sister was sleeping "w-what about-?"

"Relax!" Yato scoffed, running his fingers through his dark hair. "Hiyori's carrying our child - trust me; I'll be back."

He gave Masaomi a half-smile, and a small nod, but it was enough to somewhat calm the man's nerves. He somehow just trusted he'd be back.

" _Oh_!"

Just as Yato placed his hand on the doorknob to leave, he spun around and handed a small card to Masaomi, confidently smirking at him a bit.

"Maybe you seem to've lost my card? So, here's another."

Masaomi looked at Yato with suspicion and confusion. "Um…" he hesitated, but took the card "thanks...?"

He stared down at the card, skimming it and turning it over. When he looked up and opened his mouth to ask a question, Yato was gone.

 _Did he even use the door?_

. . . .

There was a knock at the door.

Hiyori yawned, rubbing her eyes as she opened the door. "Hai…?"

She heard someone sniffle, and blinked, looking up at them. Right in front of her was the god holding a colorful bouquet of freshly-bought flowers, and a plastic bag of something from a store. Hiyori, unable to withhold the sight, blinked a few more times before looking at Yato.

It was only then that she realized the god was sobbing big, childish tears.

"Y-Yato? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Hiyori asked in both surprise and worry.

"H-Hiyori, gomen'nasai!" He cried.

The brunette took a step back, holding a hand over her slight baby bump. "W-what are you talking about?"

Yato dropped to his knees and cried dramatically. "I-I went to go get you some presents to cheer you up," he replied between his sobs "b-but then I realized that I-I didn't have any money left to get something for our lil' baby…"

Hiyori felt her heart tighten, and she felt her face warm up. "Y-Yato…"

"G-gomen..."

He has such a big heart. And he's so thoughtful...

Hiyori sighed. "Jeez, I didn't realize I was already raising a big baby," she joked lightheartedly.

"Huh?" Yato looked up at Hiyori.

She knelt down beside the god, wiping away his tears on her sleeve. "Arigato. My god…"

Hiyori wrapped her arms around him, and soon after, Yato regained his dignity enough to hug her back.

"We love you nonetheless, Yato."

Yato felt tears build up in the corners of his eyes, and he cleared his throat to speak.

"I love both of you, too…"

Hiyori sighed happily and melted in his arms. They both sat there for a moment and enjoyed it.

There was the sound if someone approaching them, and they both looked up to see Hiyori's brother.

"Y-you...actually came back," Masaomi murmured.

"Of course I did," Yato rolled his eyes. "Did I ever have a reason to leave?"

Hiyori giggled a bit, and Yato helped her stand up again. He closed the door behind him and set the bag on the kitchen counter.

"Oh! By the way-" Masaomi pulled out the card from his pocket and showed it to Yato "you said this was your business card? Why isn't your last name on it?"

"Oh," Yato laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his head "I don't have a last name," he replied casually.

"That so?" Masaomi asked in surprise. "Why not?"

Hiyori, who had been busy sniffing the flowers Yato got for her, quickly felt herself tense up at the turn in conversation.

"U-ummm…"

Yato nervously turned to look at Hiyori, who matched his anxious appearance. Hiyori put down the bouquet of flowers and cleared her throat.

"Uh-" she sighed, taking on a serious tone. "M-maybe we should all take a seat before I explai-"

"No. Hiyori, let me," Yato interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hiyori blinked in slight surprise, but then she nodded a bit in response.

Yato turned to her brother. "Look at the card again. Does...anything stick out to you…?"

Hiyori clutched Yato's hand for comfort. He held it back.

Masaomi scrunched his nose in confusion, but then lifted the card to his eye level to read it again.

" _The fast, affordable and reliable Yatogami; Delivery god,_ " he read aloud.

There was a slight moment of silence while the couple waited for his reaction.

Masaomi scanned it again curiously, then flipped it over, but it was blank. He looked at the front of it again.

"Is-" he finally spoke up "there something I'm supposed to see?"

"S-...seriously? You don't notice it?" Hiyori sweatdropped.

Masaomi looked at Hiyori oddly. "W-why? Am I not getting something…?"

Hiyori and Yato shared glances with each other, then the god sighed.

"Not even the fact that it says ' _delivery god_?'" Yato pointed out.

The young man glanced down at the card in his hand again, raising an eyebrow. "W-what're you talking about?" He scoffed. "That's a joke, isn't it? To get more customers?"

Yato let go of Hiyori's hand, clutched his chest and gasped dramatically. Hiyori laughed weakly as she scratched her cheek.

"It's-...n-not a joke…" Hiyori replied.

This is gonna be harder than we thought, Hiyori thought to herself.

Masaomi raised both his eyebrows suspiciously. He glanced at the overreacting god to his precious sister.

"Y-...you're not serious?" He blinked in surprise.

Masaomi pointed and glanced over at Yato, who turned towards Hiyori's brother when he felt his stare. "So what you're telling me is-" he stared at Yato skeptically, "this guy is a _god_?"

"Um...h-hai…" Hiyori answered.

Masaomi broke out into laughter. Hiyori and Yato tended up.

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled. "Prove it!"

Hiyori crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, displeased by her brother's reaction. "Onii-chan, it's _true_!"

Yato laughed nervously and leaned in for Hiyori to hear him. "Uh, it's gonna be pretty hard to do anything when Yukine's not here."

Masaomi rolled his eyes. "So what I'm hearing is; you don't have any _actual_ proof?"

Yato glared in his direction, then placed a hand on his hip. "Look, I have my methods, but I can't trust they'll be quite glamorous."

"Yato, don't," Hiyori scolded.

Yato crossed his arms. "I was just _saying_!" He whined childishly.

Hiyori exhaled audibly. "Onii-chan?"

Masaomi turned to see his sister looking at him with a stern expression.

"You know those creatures exist. And you know I can see them, too. Why can't you believe _this_?" Hiyori exclaimed, gesturing between her and Yato.

Masaomi remained silent, but his gaze dropped. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Please. Believe _me_ …" she said softly.

Masaomi didn't seem to know what to think. He stuffed his hands in his khakis and shrugged slightly. "Well…" he mumbled with uncertainty.

There was a slight silence while he continued to think.

Suddenly, Hiyori felt her sight blur. Her knees weakened, and they almost gave out on her if she hadn't quickly held onto the kitchen countertop to keep herself upright. She nearly stumbled into the wall.

Yato noticed her startled expression and came to her aid. He helped her balance herself.

"H-Hiyori, daijoubu? What's wrong?"

Masaomi came to her side as well, but by then, Hiyori was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed with her boyfriend and her brother on both sides of her.

That was...strange… Hiyori thought to herself, slowly catching her breath.

"I-I'm fine," she managed to answer. "I-I just got a bit dizzy for a second."

"Are you sure?" Masaomi asked.

Hiyori rubbed her temple with her fingers. "Y-yeah. I just think, maybe, I should sit down."

Yato immediately took up the opportunity, and he led Hiyori to the living room to sit on the couch. Masaomi followed them as well.

"Are you sure it wasn't one of your sleeping spells again?" Her brother asked as he knelt down to meet her gaze.

"I'm not asleep, am I?" She pointed out.

Yato tucked a pillow behind Hiyori's back and draped a soft blanket over her legs. He placed the back of his hand up to his lover's forehead.

"Did the doctors say anything about it?" He asked, carefully removing his hand.

Hiyori felt herself sink into the cushions. She shook her head, her eyes fluttering shut.

"The nurse excused it. She said my blood pressure was a bit lower, but it wasn't enough to cause me to get dizzy and weak. She says it's my 'narcolepsy' fighting with my pregnancy," she explained to Yato.

"But that's impossible!" Masaomi intervened, causing Hiyori to open her eyes to see him. "None of the tests show anything physically wrong with you."

"That's 'cuz it's _not_ narcolepsy. She's fine, trust me."

"Huh?"

Yato groaned as he stood up. "Nothing. I'mma go get some air." He turned to Hiyori. "You get some rest, then I'll help out with dinner, okay?"

"Yato-?"

Yato shook his head. "You're not feeling well. Don't pass up the chance to sleep."

"Yato, c'mon. I'm gonna be like this for another six months. Not feeling _well_ is about as good as it's going to get for me," Hiyori rolled her eyes, giving him a lighthearted grin.

Yato heaved out a sigh. He knelt down and reached for the girl's hand. He tenderly pressed his lips to her knuckles, then looked at her with a small, sad smile as he pulled away.

"I know, my goddess…" he said softly. "I just need to clear my head. Gomen…"

He then silently retreated from the living room, and left through the front door of her brother's apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

"So you're following me now?" Yato called over his shoulder.

He came to a gradual stop in his steps, his hands in his pockets.

"Why not? Father told me to keep a close eye on you."

Yato scraped his teeth together, causing his skull to vibrate. "So? What's he got against me anyways?"

"I'm not sure. Should I pass on a message?" The young Nora taunted, hiding her smirk behind the heavy sleeve of her white and red kimono.

"Maybe. In fact," Yato sent the Regalia a sharp glare and turned around so that he could face her "tell him to go fuck himself. If he doesn't have the balls to do shit himself instead of sending someone else to do his bidding, then he should quit playin' games."

"Father wouldn't like that."

"Good." Yato smirked. "If he has a problem with it, tell 'im to stop beating around the bush n' actually put some truth behind those threats."

The god rolled his eyes and laughed to himself, shoving Nora aside and continuing forward.

"That's quite a risky move. Especially with what's going on with you and Hiyori."

Yato came to a sudden halt. He froze, and slowly turned to look at her. The shock was evident in his expression. Then, it faded to that of fury.

"What do you know…?" He asked, his tone dark and intimidating.

"Just what Father's told me. And the proof I've seen," Nora answered.

A somewhat wave of relief washed over the god, and he resumed his steady pace back to the apartment.

. . . .

Yato made his entrance when Masaomi and Hiyori were eating. A flash of light, followed by a bell-like ring announced the god's arrival.

"Yato! You almost missed dinner," Hiyori exclaimed.

Masaomi nearly leaped out of his chair. "W-what the hell?!" His eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "I-I thought I locked that door!"

Yato, who pulled away from a hug with Hiyori, glared at Masaomi. "You did. Thanks for that."

Hiyori's eyes flickered, and she turned to look at her brother.

"W-wait, you locked him out?" Hiyori asked with growing anger in her tone. "Why would you-?"

"Because I obviously don't trust him, Hiyori!" Masaomi cried, dropping his chopsticks on the table. "First, you keep the whole 'father' thing a secret, and then, I finally get to meet him, n' you tell me he's a _god_?!"

"I told you to _trust me_ , didn't I?!" Hiyori fought back.

"That's not the _point_!" Masaomi threw an accusing hand towards Yato. "No sister o' mine is giving birth to a baby with some damned creature around! He's not human! He's incapable of feeling compassion, and can only cause _disaster_!"

The keyword - his trigger word.

Hiyori stood in shock, unable to believe her ears. "Onii-chan, wha-?!"

In an instant, Yato pinned Masaomi against the wall. The motion sent a loud thump through the air, and Masaomi groaned under Yato's grasp.

"You wanna say that again, kid?!"

"Wh-who you callin' ' _kid_ '?" Masaomi spat out between his grunts and struggling.

"The one that's old enough to know how to handle an immature brat like you!"

"Yato, stop! What're you-?!"

Hiyori tried prying Yato off of her brother, but Yato shoved her away. He flung his arm backwards to prepare himself to throw a punch at the man in front of him. Instead, his elbow punched Hiyori in the face just as she attempted to separate the two of them.

Hiyori stumbled backwards and fell to her knees with a loud gasp. Her hand quickly came up to hold her throbbing cheek.

Yato suddenly realized what had happened, and turned to look over his shoulder at his injured lover on the floor by his feet. "Hiyori!"

He let go of Masaomi, setting him down on his feet again before he knelt down and helped Hiyori up.

"I-itai…" she murmured to herself.

"G-gomen'nasai…" Yato apologized softly. "D-did I hurt you…?"

Yato felt himself tense up.

 _Of course it hurt, you fucking idiot!_ He thought to himself, grimacing. _You hit her. You...dumbass!_

"I-it...it's nothing. I'm fine," Hiyori excused it, but she flinched in pain.

"I don't know about you, but hitting your pregnant girlfriend is reaching quite some kind of low," Masaomi crossed his arms and pushed up his glasses with an intimidating expression.

Yato scraped his teeth. "I was aiming for _you_!"

" _Stop fighting_!"

Both the men turned and looked at Hiyori, who now had a bruise across her cheek bone. She stared at them with utter disbelief.

"What is wrong with you two?!" She cried. "I know you both love me, and you're just trying to protect me, but I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own. I don't need either of you behaving like this right now. I'm pregnant, not helpless!"

There was an awkward silence. Masaomi adjusted his disheveled shirt, and Yato ran his fingers through his dark hair with a blush across his cheeks.

"I'm...sorry," her brother answered finally.

Yato seemed to want to say, but then he bailed, and walked past Hiyori to reach the apartment door. Hiyori quickly whirled around to see him.

"Y-Yato? Where are you going?"

"I just hafta go, okay?"

Yato unlocked the door and turned the knob.

"Y-you'll be back, though, right?"

Yato froze, and he thought for a long moment.

"...I'm sorry, Hiyori…"

He closed the door behind him. Instinctively, Hiyori rushed after him, but as soon as she opened the front door, he was already gone with the wind.

"Yato…?"

She bit her quivering lip, but a son escaped her throat. She felt her knees weaken, and her pink eyes filled with hot tears.

As he watched his sister break down, he slowly approached her.

"H-Hiyori…-"

"You don't know him like _I_ do, Masaomi!"

Hiyori fled back into the apartment and into her brother's bedroom, where she continued to cry and yearn.

. . . .

"Where the hell have you been the past two days?!" Yukine blurted out, watching his master come through the shrine door.

"With Hiyori," he answered vaguely, not lifting his head to look at his Blessed Vessel.

"Wait, what? The whole time?" Yukine asked in surprise.

"Yeah, so?"

"Di-...did you get in a fight?"

"No."

"Is...she upset with you…?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Kofuku and Daikoku walked in to see the scene. However, Yato brushed past both of them.

"Oh. Yatty's back!" Kofuku clasped her hands together happily.

"Uh - somethin' happen? You don't look so good," Daikoku said to the god.

"Thanks for noticing," Yato replied sarcastically as he was heading upstairs. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to sleep."

With that, the god finally slumped up the stairs to the attic bedroom, sulking.

Once he was finally alone in his own room, he lay down on the futon. He started at the wall in deep thought for a minute before he reached his hand under the pillow and pulled out a small, folded sheet of paper.

Yato sighed heavily and unfolded it, knowing what to would be. He started at the uncolored image of his unborn child for a long, careful moment. He smiled sadly at it before he tucked it away again.


	16. Chapter 16

Hiyori stared down at her smartphone in her hand, her eyes scanning the texts.

 _'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry.'_

' _It's not your fault. I just didn't want you to get hurt_.'

' _Please come back. I love you._ '

' _Please, Yato. I can't do this without you._ '

' _Just...take some time to think. I understand. If you want, you can come with me for my next check-up today_.'

She sighed and turned her phone off. She placed it face down on the bed, her hand coming to hold her stomach.

"D-don't worry," she whispered, looking down at the small curve of her belly. "Daddy will be back soon…"

"Hiyori?"

Hiyori, slightly startled, turned around. "Onii-chan…" she mumbled, catching sight of her older brother in the doorway of the bedroom with a tray of food.

Masaomi set the tray on his nightstand and approached his sister. "Y'know...it's been a while now…" he began, and Hiyori could only listen as he continued. "Maybe...it's time we do something…? We can get rid of the root of the problem and move on."

Hiyori looked at him and blinked, clueless.

Masaomi sighed again. "I just want what's best for you, Hiyori. We'll be better off without something like this troubling you so much. I can tell you're not well, so why keep going until it's too late? You had a whole life ahead-"

"W-wait, _what?!_ "

Hiyori looked at Masaomi with shock, scanning his face for some kind of explanation. She tried to process what he was trying to tell her, but she shook her head in disbelief.

"M-Masaomi, what on Earth are you talking about?!" She cried, protectively holding her hands over her stomach. "I-I already told you! I'm not giving up my baby!"

Masaomi paused and blinked at her with confusion. "W-what? No," he suddenly became alarmed, waving his hands defensively in front of him "no, no, no! That's not what I was trying to say! I was just explaining that maybe you'd be happier if you got rid of-"

He stopped himself, the next thing sounding risky to repeat aloud.

"Get rid of _what_?" Hiyori asked, growing impatient.

"Uh…-" Masaomi sucked his teeth and nervously rubbed his arm.

Soon, the realization finally hit her.

"You-...you want me to get rid of _Yato_?!" Hiyori's voice was filled with emotion. "How could you say that?!"

Masaomi was quick to defend himself. "Hiyori, listen - he's not good for you!"

"Be quiet! You're not even trying to understand! He acted that way because you were acting this way!" Hiyori exclaimed.

"But he got you into this mess!"

"No! _I_ got _myself_ into this mess! This was my choice, n' I decided to take the risk!"

Hiyori grabbed her coat and left the room.

"H-Hiyori? Where are you going?!" Masaomi called, following her out into the hallway.

She spun around on her heel and faced her brother, anger visible on her face. Tears filled her eyes.

"You're no different than Mother and Father! I thought you would accept and support me, but you're not even _trying!_ "

Hiyori grabbed her cell phone and stormed out.

"Hiyori! Matte!"

. . . .

"Y-Yato!"

Kofuku looked up from her magazine, and to her delight, she quickly recognized her good friend.

"Hiyorin!" She practically leaped over the kotatsu. "I haven't seen you in so looooong!"

"Hmm? Hiyori-chan?" Daikoku poked his head out from around the corner.

Hiyori was panting, holding her knees. She looked up at them warily, only able to get one word - one name - out of her.

"Yato…"

"They're not here right now. They'll be back soon, though!" The pink girl exclaimed.

Daikoku warned his goddess to refrain from hugging Hiyori while she caught her breath.

"H-Hiyori-chan? You _ran_ here?" The man blinked at her in surprise. "Your house is about half an hour from here, isn't it?"

Hiyori stumbled and fell to her knees, wrapping an arm around her stomach.

"Hiyorin!"

The two rushed to her aid.

. . . .

"Where are those two?" Yato peered around the corners.

"No idea…" Yukine murmured.

"Yo! Kofuku?!" He called.

"Y-Yatty…?" The pink goddess' voice softly rang in from upstairs.

Yato turned to the stairs leading to the attic, finding Kofuku standing at the top with a worried expression.

Yato blinked at her, surprised to see her in a such low, insecure mood.

"W-what...what's going on…?" Yukine asked, coming to his master's side.

"It-..." Kofuku's eyes shook with sorrow "it's Hiyorin."

At the mention of her name, Yato's senses awakened, and he rushed up to the attic. He brushed past Kofuku and forced open the attic door, revealing Daikoku crouched down beside a futon.

Laying amounts the pillows and sheets was Hiyori with a wet cloth on her forehead, breathing shallower than normal.

Daikoku turned and looked up at the distressed god with a sympathetic look. "Yato…-"

Yato stumbled down beside the futon, shoving the man aside. "Shut up! I'll handle it."

Yukine blinked a few times in an attempt to take in the sight. "H-Hiyori…?"

"You came after me? Again...?" Yato whispered, watching his lover.

Kofuku and Daikoku stood in the doorway.

"Yatty…" Kofuku murmured, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

She and her Regalia wxchanged glances, both secretly knowing the true bond the god and human shared.

"M-maybe we can-"

"No," Yato interrupted, his gaze never refocusing on anyone other than Hiyori "I said I'd handle it. Get out."

"W-what…?" Daikoku raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I said get out! _All_ of you!" Yato cried, leaping to his feet and slamming the door in their faces.

The god took another moment to fully comprehend what was going on.

"H-Hiyori…?" His gentle voice and fierce eyes softened with a sort of guilt. "Hiyori, my dear, can you hear me…?"

There was no response - no acknowledgement. She was unconscious.

Then, he took action. He replaced the worn-out rag with a new, colder one.

Yato quickly stripped Hiyori of her coat and top. He pressed his ear to her chest, counting her heartbeats.

 _1...2...3,4...5...6,7_

It was too irregular. Something must've been wrong.

To Yato's horror, he ripped his ear away from Hiyori's chest, and his gaze fell upon her belly.

" _Shit_ …!" He cursed under his breath.

He let his shaky hand carefully hover over her stomach, as if trying to think if it was worth it. Then, seeming to decide otherwise, Yato quickly withdrew his hand.

An immediate sense of alarm came over him. He gathered up his lover in his arms, holding her coat over her half-naked body to cover her.

He raced out of the room, and rushed down the steps, almost slipping. Yato rushed past his friends and his Blessed Vessel.

They watched, to their amazement, as Yato carried the girl out of the shrine.

"Yatty?! Where are you going?!" Kofuku called.

"Ay!? The hell? You shouldn't be moving her around too much!" Daikoku called as well.

"Don't worry - I'm taking her to a doctor!" He answered over his shoulder.

"M-matte!" Yukine cried, grabbing his jacket. "I-I'm coming with you!"

Yato, having no time to refuse to his Regalia, took off, followed by the blonde boy.

. . . .

Yukine gasped for air, standing in the emergency room. He waited as his master caught sight of the nurse and doctor behind the front desk.

The difficult part was catching their attention.

"Excuse me?" He panted, his cheeks flushed from the adrenaline. "Hey! Can ya hear me?"

The nurse and doctor, who had been previously engaged in a conversation, turned and acknowledged the god.

"O-oh! Gomen'nasai!" She bowed.

"I-it's fine. Look, I-"

"Is that Iki Hiyori?" The young doctor gasped in shock, noticing the brunette in Yato's arms.

Yukine blinked, surprised that he picked up on her so quickly. Well, it _was_ her father's hospital.

"We haven't seen her in a while!" The women exclaimed in surprise. "Her father said she'd gone missing."

"Oy, what's the matter?" The doctor intervened, coming around the desk to see closer.

"Uh -" Yato looked down at Hiyori in his arms, then glanced up at the two people again "hai." He nodded. "Sh-she's running a fever, and she's not breathing well."

The nurse then hurried over, looking at her with worried expressions.

"Oh dear…" she murmured to herself.

The doctor looked behind him and made eye contact with another doctor passing by. "Clear a room for Iki Hiyori!"

The other man nodded in response. "Hai!" He leapt into action.

Once he came back, the doctor then proceeded to guide Yato to the emergency hospital room for them. Another nurse was already inside, setting up machines and straightening the thin bed sheets.

Yato seemed hesitant to let her go, but he then carefully rested Hiyori comfortably in the hospital bed. As he did so, the doctor prepared the oxygen tubes, tucking them around her face and up her nostrils. He clicked on the machine, which started up with a gentle humming sound.

He was getting sick of seeing her end up in there.

The more he stared at her, the angrier he got.

' _Gone missing,' huh?_ Yato scraped his teeth. _Is that her father's way of saying he kicked her out? If that was so true, why didn't he call the police?_

"Mister?"

Yato snapped back to his senses, and turned to the nurse. "Huh?"

"G-gomen'nasai. We just need you to answer a few questions, and verify that this information is correct," she clicked her pen, pointing it toward the clipboard in her hands.

"O-oh…" Yato said. "Right."

The god took the paper he was handed, and Yukine watched cluelessly as his master processed the contents of the report.

"Uh - yeah, yeah, this is all right," Yato stuttered.

Yukine blinked, never seeing his master so nervous and shaken-up before.

The god handed the paper back in the nurse's direction. She hesitated, but grabbed it back.

"A-are you sure? Because it says here that she's i-in her first trimester," she explained.

Yato swallowed hard, glancing at Yukine nervously. "That's...correct."

"Sh-she's still a teenager..." she mumbled loud enough for the hod to hear.

"Yeah. I know..." Yato said bitterly.

The blonde boy furrowed his eyebrows, even more puzzled. Was that a term for something?

"A-and...her narcolepsy…?" The nurse fixed the paper under the metal clip again. "Is that still a problem for her?"

"Um," Yato hated when they referred to it with that word. It couldn't have been further from the truth.

"No, not really. She's been awake, but recently, she's been falling unconscious. And it's not because she's sleeping," he explained.

"I see…" the woman replied, sighing a bit. "Do you have contact information for her obstetrician?"

Yato ruffled his hair, laughing anxiously. "W-well...no. But if you call her brother, I think he knows."

Yukine felt innocent and useless watching the two converse. He was completely, utterly confused and lost. Although, he kept quiet and let them figure it out before he'd start questioning Yato.

"I see…" the woman replied again. "Well, wait here. Her father is on his way. We'll try to get the ultrasound done as well. Please try not to touch anything."

Yato and Yukine watched as the doctor and nurse bowed before leaving the room, closing the door behind them.

Yato tensed, sensing Yukine's suspicion.

"The hell is 'trimester?' What's an 'ultrasound?' Why is her father getting involved? And why hasn't Hiyori been visiting us anymore?"

Yato sighed, placing his hand on his Regalia's shoulder. "Look, Yukine. I know this is a lot to understand-"

"Don't talk down to me," Yukine gently nudged Yato away.

"What?" Yato blinked. "I-I'm not talking down to you! You're just short!"

Yukine glared at his master. He crossed his arms, growing aggravated. "Tell me the truth. What's going on? We both know there's been something secretive going on between you n' Hiyori lately. Just spill it."

"Yukine…?" Yato's tone darkened, and he clenched his fist in response.

Yukine swallowed, feeling uneasy when he noticed the drastic change in Yato's attitude.

"It'll all make sense soon enough. But you need to promise me that what you learn in the next few minutes will _not_ leave this room."

Yukine's fingers trembled.

"For Hiyori's safety, and my own, you will not talk about this. Okay?"


	17. Chapter 17

Her father stared down at Hiyori in solemn silence for a long moment.

Yato swallowed hard, feeling guilty for his reaction.

"Iki-san?" The nurse behind him called gently. "Iki-san."

The man blinked and untucked his arms from behind his back. "Ah, gomen'nasai," he replied as he turned to face the doctor and nurse at either side of him.

"What should we do? We won't start anything without your permission, sir."

Hiyori's father sighed and turned to look at his daughter over his shoulder.

"Prepare her for the screening," he answered at last. "Set up the monitors and fill the IVs with some nutrients for her. Do whatever you can to keep them both alive and stable."

"Hai!" They both nodded before scrambling to adjust machines and tools at Hiyori's bedside.

Yato's ears perked up at Hiyori's father's words.

" _Do whatever you can to keep them both alive and stable._ "

"Both."

 _He's...giving her the chance to have the baby,_ Yato realized with shock.

Yato quietly backed away to let the doctor and nurse prepare the equipment. Yukine swallowed, watching the situation unfold in front of him.

. . . .

"Y-you're…"

Yato sighed, and looked up at Yukine from the corner of his eye.

"You're absolutely _disgusting_!" He cried, bringing his palm down to meet his master's face. "How could you! You damn pervert! No wonder she's been avoiding us!"

Yato staggered backwards, recovering from the smack. However, there was already a red handprint forming across his cheek.

"You-...you-...disgusting little-!" Yukine blurted, catching Yato's attention.

"Hey! Shut up! It's not what you think, Yukine!" Yato shouted back.

"What're you talking about?! It all makes sense now, doesn't it!" Yukine exclaimed, throwing his arm out in Hiyori's direction.

"Yukine!" Yato silenced him, clutching his fist in frustration.

He grasped Yukine by the shoulders, crouching down slightly to meet his Regalia's gaze.

"Listen to me, okay?" Yato began with sincerity in his tone and expression.

He sighed, hanging his head before preparing himself. The god lowered his voice and met Yukine's orange eyes again.

"Hiyori and I…" he but his lip "are together, okay? She gave me her consent - no pressure involved. She gave me a wish, n' I granted it."

As he explained, Yukine's anger ceased, and his expression faded to that of sympathy. His orange eyes flickered from Yato to Hiyori in the hospital bed.

"I know this is a lot to take in - and it is for me, too. But look - we didn't know this would happen. It didn't seem possible," Yato continued. "We're really unsure of what to do now, n' we have absolutely no idea what's gonna happen from here, but one thing is certain;"

Yukine turned to look at his master again, his mouth slightly hanging open with confusion and uncertainty. He still appeared to be processing it all.

"We really _want_ this baby, Yukine. Please," Yato said, his irises gleaming with determination "don't tell anyone. Not even Kofuku and Daikoku know. We'll tell them eventually, but we need to figure some things out first. Alright…?"

Yukine blushed a bit, glancing at Hiyori again. "Y-...you're sure about this…?"

Yato swallowed and nodded carefully. Yukine sighed.

"O-okay, okay. Fine. I trust you."

. . . .

Yato had probably lapped the whole room three times in his distress. He couldn't help his anxieties from coming to the surface. He checked the clock to see how much time had passed, and glanced over at his unconscious lover in the bed.

"You sure it's yours?" Yukine yawned.

"Seriously?"

"What - I'm just asking!" He defended himself.

Yato sighed, rubbing his tense neck. He groaned and slumped down into the chair desire the bed, his gaze falling upon Hiyori.

The god gently picked up her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips.

"C'mon, my dear," he said softly "it's gonna be alright."

It was almost as if he was try to calm his nerves as well.

Yukine watched the interaction, surprised by the tenderness in his master's voice.

"You-...you think the baby's okay…?" The blonde boy asked gently.

Yato sighed, caressing Hiyori's jawline. "I dunno. I hope so."

Yukine swallowed hard.

"They didn't seem to know what to think based on what they saw."

"W-what did they find, exactly…?" Yukine asked, stepping closer to the bed.

"That's just _it_ , Yukine. They didn't find anything! All of her results came back normal. But there's obviously something wrong, right?!" Yato panicked, leaping up from his seat.

Yukine stepped back cautiously. Sensing his tension, Yato sighed and slumped back down into the chair beside Hiyori.

"S-sorry…" he mumbled. "I-...I-I'm just not the person Hiyori needs…"

Yukine crossed his arms. "Do you seriously mean that?"

"Of course I do! I mean, she-"

"Yato." The Regalia interrupted.

Yato stopped himself, looking at the boy again.

"Hiyori _loves_ you, okay? We can all see it."

Yato swallowed a bit, surprised.

"She doesn't do any of this to make you happy. She does all of this because it makes her happy doing it." Yukine explained. "Why can't you just let her do it, and be grateful for this?"

The god blinked in shock, becoming silent.

"I-...I don't know…"

"Well, figure it out. Because leaving her when she needs you the most shouldn't be an option."

Yato's piercing blue eyes met with his orange ones. "Yukine…"


	18. Chapter 18

Yato took Yukine's words into deep consideration. He fought constantly with his thoughts throughout the night, which seemed to irritate his young Regalia because he couldn't get any sleep with the sound of his master's boots tapping the floor as he nervously lapped the whole perimeter of the hospital room.

Only one pair of doctors came in during the night to check Hiyori's condition, one of them being her father. They seemed to have come to the conclusion that, with the IVs and heart monitor, Hiyori was in a nearly stable enough condition to let be. Her father decided to wait for her to wake up, thinking it could've been a result of her narcolepsy.

"How do you expect me to sleep when you're thinking so loudly?" Yukine groaned, exhausted and agitated.

The god slowly came to a halt beside the couch, and slumped down into it with a depressed sigh. "What am I gonna do, Yukine…?" He asked,rubbing his face with one of his hands.

Yukine lifted his head off the arm he had been using as a pillow and looked over at Yato from the other couch across from him. His gaze fell upon Hiyori laying in the bed by the row of windows. He looked back at his helpless master.

"For now, I don't think you _can_ do anything. Not unless we know for sure what's wrong with her-"

"I put her in that hospital bed, Yukine. I _have to do_ _something!_ "

"No, you don't." Yukine said as he sat upright. "You did what you could. The doctors will do the rest."

"B-but I-"

"Yato."

Yukine locked eyes with Yato, both of them almost seeming to challenge each other. Soon enough, the god's blue eyes faltered, and he tore his gaze away from his Regalia. He stared down at the floor instead.

"Whatever. Just try to get some sleep, alright?" Yukine mumbled as he pulled his fluffy hood over his head and laid back down, his back facing Yato.

Yato sighed through his nose and rubbed the back of his neck. "Right…"

Yato stood up, wandering away from the couch, toward Hiyori in the bed behind the curtain. She seemed at peace while she rested, her hands placed on her stomach. Yato's hand hovered over hers before resting it over her slightly bulged stomach as well. He looked at her beautiful face before releasing a heavy sigh. He slumped down into the chair beside her bed. Yato carefully brought her hand out towards his face, and gently pressed her soft knuckles to his warm lips.

 **. . . . .**

Yato's senses started to slightly awaken when he felt delicate fingers combing and running through his hair. The sensation was so calming, he didn't care to open his eyes.

"So - just to recap, you said there was no strange cramps or abdominal pains?" An unfamiliar female voice rang in Yato's ears, but his drowsiness was still too powerful for him to wake.

The fingers smoothing out his dark hair came to a slower pace as there was a silent pause.

"Hmm...I don't think there was. Would that be bad?"

 _That voice!_ Yato's bright eyes snapped open almost instantly.

The sunlight reflected in her beautiful pink eyes, and her brunette locks bounced as her head moved. Life radiated from her.

The woman standing next to her seemed just as bright. A young woman with auburn hair pulled back into a messy bun tapped her pen on her chin. Her brown eyes looked up at the ceiling in thought before she looked back at Hiyori.

"I suppose it could be. But seeing as you aren't experiencing those symptoms, I wouldn't worry too much about it. How does it feel right now?" She asked with a friendly smile.

Hiyori's hand withdrew from Yato's head, who had been resting his head in his arms on the side of the bed next to her. By then, he was trying to catch up on the conversation with a curious expression on his face. The god straightened up and focused his attention on the two, eager to hear any news.

Hiyori's hand came to rest over her lower stomach. She laughed nervously in response.

"It's a bit tight and uncomfortable," she replied.

Hiyori felt a loving hand join hers, holding it over her own hand on her stomach. She felt her cheeks heat up as she passed the god a sideways glance. A smile curled up her face.

"Ahh, yes." The woman with the clip board spoke again. "I remember it feeling much like that with my first child, too! Don't worry - it gets much more cramped in there as your little one starts to grow." She teased, to which Hiyori laughed nervously again.

"Did the doctors say anything about what could've caused my sudden unconsciousness?' Hiyori asked.

The woman puffed out her cheeks, flipping the sheets of paper over to check her notes. "Afraid not, honey." She let the paper drop back down on the clipboard and redirected her gaze on Hiyori again. "They said they didn't seem to detect any irregularities. But they could've just been waiting for me to examine you myself, considering _I'm_ the specialist. If you want my honest opinion, it could just be a one of your sleeping spells."

Hiyori absorbed that information for herself. Although, knowing she didn't actually suffer narcolepsy, this wasn't a decent enough reason. Of course - there was no way she could explain this without exposing the fact that her unborn baby was a god's child.

"Try not to focus on the negative, Iki-san. You're both right on track - despite your sleeping record. Soon, we will be able to identify the gender of your baby!" The specialist explained.

Hiyori heard Yato excitedly gasp to himself, and she caught a glimpse of his shimmering eyes out of the corner of her sight. She giggled to herself. "That's wonderful! Thank you so much, Mori-san."

Ms. Mori politely bowed to her, sharing a kind smile. "Of course! I love to hear it as well." She straightened herself, turning around to leave the hospital room. "'Til then, don't strain yourself. You have my number in case of an emergency, right?"

Hiyori nodded. "Yes, of course!"

"Perfect! I'll fill in everything with your father. Congratulations again, Iki-san!" Ms. Mori gave one last wave to her before she finally headed out.

By then, Yato could not contain his joy. He practically flung himself into her arms. Hiyori gasped, but then returned the gesture.

"Thank goodness…" his voice rumbled in her ear.

The god pulled away slightly before then continuing to press his forehead against hers.

The small, blonde boy was lured to them by the sound of their locking lips. "Gross," he groaned and rubbed his tired eyes. "Is this gonna be a thing with you two now?"

The couple quickly pulled apart in surprise, both of their faces a dark shade of pink.

Hiyori gasped. "Y-Yukine?! What are you-?"

Yato sighed loudly, causing Hiyori to redirect her attention on him.

"I'm...sorry, Hiyori. He followed me here," he explained. "He-...he knows…"

Yukine looked away, a blush forming across his cheeks.

"O-oh…"

There was an awkward moment of silence. Hiyori looked down at her lap in deep thought before she finally looked over at the boy again. She sighed softly.

"Yukine?" Hiyori lifted her hand out towards him, gesturing for him to come closer.

The Regalia blinked a few times as he stared at Hiyori, before he hesitantly came to Hiyori's side. The girl took his hand, trying to reassure him.

"Listen." She began with a small smile. "Please, don't be mad at Yato. I know some part of you must be."

Yukine glared at his master. Yato caught this, and laughed nervously.

"The truth is-" Hiyori continued, trying to gain his focus again "Yato n' I - we are together. We made a decision to-..." Hiyori looked to Yato for the proper words, but he seemed just as clueless as her.

"To...express our love," she finally said. "He made sure I was comfortable with it, and I was. I'll admit - we didn't think it through enough, but we definitely didn't expect this of _all things_. Do you understand?"

Yukine gaze traveled down towards Hiyori's rounded belly. His face turned light pink. "Y-yeah, I guess so…"

"Yukine," Hiyori said firmly, taking on a serious tone. "We are going to try to have the baby. Please, don't make Yato feel any worse for this. As his friend, and his Blessed Vessel, I expect you to respect and support his choices - as well as mine."

Yato and Yukine blinked in surprise at her words. She seemed so confident and determined.

"Umm…" the young Regalia looked back and forth between his friends. "Y-yeah. I will."


	19. Chapter 19

"Ha! I won!" Yato threw his arms up and smiled widely, feeling victorious. His energy was similar to that of a child's.

" _Neither_ of us won, dumbass!" Yukine argued. "You got caught up blocking out all my available spaces that you hardly tried getting three in a row!"

The god threw an accusing hand down at the paper of their scribbled tic-tac-toe game. "That counts as a victory for me! That was my goal!"

Yukine's eyebrow twitched in frustration. "You don't even know how to play this game, do you?"

Hiyori peeked over her tray of food at the paper game by the end of the hospital bed. She sweatdropped, realizing how immature the boys were acting over something ridiculous.

"Hmm…" Hiyori thought aloud. "Can I play?" She asked, setting aside her chopsticks and bento box.

"O-oh, sure." Yato blinked, and handed her a pen.

Hiyori grabbed the piece of paper, flipped it over and drew out the lines on the blank side to start a new game. She looked up at the god and smiled, pushing the paper towards him, but he handed it back.

"You go first, Hiyori," he smiled warmly. "I call the X's."

Hiyori felt her cheeks warm up. "Oh, r-right."

Yukine rolled his eyes at their lovey-dovey interaction. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching the game.

"Hmmm…" Hiyori thought for a second before choosing one of the open boxes.

The blonde boy continued watching them before they finally both seemed to come to an end. Yato looked at Hiyori with another warm grin.

"Looks like you win, huh?" He chuckled.

Hiyori glanced back down at the paper, and gasped to herself in surprise. "Oh! I guess I did!"

"Huh?" Yukine blinked in confusion and lifted the paper to get a better look at it. He seemed shocked at how quickly they finished.

Why was it so difficult when he was playing with his master, but Hiyori solved it within thirty seconds against him?

Yukine tore his gaze away from the page and glared at the god. "Hey! You totally let her win!"

Yato crossed his arms defensively. "No I didn't! She beat me fair n' square!"

It was Yukine's turn to fold his arms. Yato was never one to give up his high position so easily.

"Really?" He asked skeptically. "And the fact that you two are dating has nothing to do with it?"

"You're just jealous that you lost the first round!" Yato retorted.

Hiyori giggled, finding their constant bickering to be humorous.

"G-gomen'nasai! I came as soon as I heard!"

All three of them turned to see Masaomi rushing toward them from the doorway, looking clearly disheveled and out of breath.

"Onii-chan!"

Hiyori's brother rushed towards her side, coming to a slow halt when he noticed the dark-haired god.

"Yato." He glared at him.

Yato crossed his arms. "Masaomi."

Yukine was about to say something, but he quickly remembered decided otherwise. He remained silent.

"Alright, you two. Calm down." Hiyori sighed, adjusting herself in the bed so that she was sitting upright. She then turned to look at Masaomi.

She observed his loose black tie and formal wear. He settled down a briefcase beside a chair and sat down to speak.

"What's all this? Where were you?" Hiyori asked curiously.

Her brother's demeanor completely changed as he redirected his full attention on his sister. He suddenly perked up and engaged himself in their conversation.

"Ahh! This?" He gestured to his suit, shoving off his black coat. "I just got back from a job interview."

Hiyori gasped, clasping her hands together. "Really? How did it go?"

Masaomi fixed his collared-down shirt, letting out a sigh of relief. "I think it went pretty well! They said they'd be in touch with me soon."

Hiyori found herself grinning widely with pride. "That's wonderful!"

"Congratulations," Yukine said, bowing.

Masaomi blinked in surprise, wondering why he hadn't noticed the young boy when he walked in earlier. "Oh, g-gomen'nasai! Yukine - was it?"

Yukine nodded with a grin, secretly surprised he still remembered him. "Uh - hai!"

Masaomi rose from his seat and gave the boy a polite bow before sitting back down. Yato felt a wave of appreciation radiate through him, knowing he was feeling what his Blessed Vessel had been feeling. He glanced at his Regalia standing beside him.

"Don't get too comfortable with him, Yukine. He's anything _but_ kind," Yato murmured quietly enough that the siblings couldn't hear.

"Maybe that's just 'cuz you got his younger sister pregnant," Yukine mumbled back.

The god gasped dramatically and grabbed his chest, reenacting a heart attack.

"You two are behaving, I hope?" Hiyori spoke up, hearing their secretive conversation. She smiled at them, but it was strangely intimidating.

Yato and Yukine quickly adjusted themselves. "Y-yes, ma'am," they declared in unison.

Masaomi smirked. "Wow - you sure have them wrapped around your finger!"

Hiyori giggled. " _Someone_ has to keep them in line."

Yato sighed and pulled up a chair on the other side of Hiyori's bedside.

"Daijoubu?" The brunette asked him, taking the hand he reached out to hold hers.

"Y-yeah…" the god smiled weakly. "Just a bit tired, I guess."

"Oh, dear." Hiyori chuckled lightheartedly. "You didn't keep Yukine-kun up all night with your constant pacing, did you?"

Yato blushed, his gaze ripping away from his lover's. He lowered his head in embarrassment, ruffling his dark hair with the hand he wasn't holding Hiyori's with.

"N-no?" His voice cracked slightly, silently shocked at how well she knew him and his nervous tendencies.

Hiyori let out another little giggle, finding his reaction a bit amusing. She unhooked her hand from his to reach for the god's face. Their eyes locked when Yato finally lifted his head.

"Don't worry - you can get some rest when we go back home."

A small smile formed on Yato's face, and he nodded in response.

"That's my god," she smiled back.

They found themselves leaning in, aligning their lips. Hiyori readjusted her hand to cradle his head, feeling Yato wrap an arm around her waist to steady her.

Yukine used his hand to shield his orange eyes from the hideous sight. Meanwhile, Masaomi curiously watched the couple's interaction, unable to avoid feeling somewhat guilty.

When they finally pulled away, their foreheads gently bumped together. Yato tucked some hair behind Hiyori's ear. They remained together for a short moment, enjoying their close proximity.

Hiyori finally pulled away completely, and it was only when she met her brother's gaze that she realized he was still there. "Uh - g-gomen!" She blushed.

Masaomi laughed it off. "It's fine." He glanced down at her stomach. "How's the baby doing? What did the doctors say?"

"Oh! Right!" Hiyori brightened up. "They said that the baby's doing alright. They just can't seem to figure out what's wrong with _me_."

Masaomi sighed. "Let me guess - they just called it another one of your 'narcoleptic attacks,' right?" He asked, using finger quotes on the term.

His sister nodded, then looked down at her lap in deep thought. "It still doesn't make sense, though…"

She looked over at Yato for his opinion, but he seemed to be caught up in thought as well.

The moment of silence suddenly came to an end when two more people joined them in the hospital room.

"Oh goodness, Hiyori - dear! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Without any warning, Hiyori suddenly found her mother rushing towards her side to hug her. Yato moved aside to make room for the family, not seeming to mind it so much because he found a spot by the window to stand and continue his train of thought. Yukine cluelessly kept his distance and watched the interactions.

"M-Mother!" Hiyori blinked, sounding surprised. Her eyes landed on her father approaching her in his white lab coat. "Father…?"

"Hiyori…" Her father's eyes looked remorseful.

The sound of their voices and the familiarity of their faces was suddenly enough to overwhelm her, and Hiyori found herself tearing up.

"G-...g-gomen…!" The brunette sobbed into her mother's shoulder, holding her. "Gomen!"

The sound of Hiyori's broken apologies tore Yato from his thoughts, and he couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole situation. It was _his_ fault her parents rejected her - _his_ fault that Hiyori was suffering.

"No, no! It's not your fault!" Her mother pleaded, pulling away to look her daughter in the face. Hiyori noticed her mother's tears right away.

"Ahh, so I see now." Mr. Iki spoke up, breaking the conversation, his eyes landing on Masaomi. "You were living with Masaomi then." The tone in his voice was clear with displeasure.

Masaomi seemed to take this as a challenge. "Yes. Because the ones who are responsible for caring for their _own_ _daughter_ weren't around to do their job."

" _Masaomi_ …!" Hiyori hissed under her breath, using his real name.

Yato smirked to himself. _I'll be damned if I ever get the balls to speak up to my father like that!_ He thought. _Not to mention; he was standing up for her - for_ my _Hiyori._

Hiyori's father sighed. Her mother bit her lip before she spoke.

"No, Hiyori. H-he's right…" Mrs. Iki became sympathetic as she hung her head. "We should've been more concerned about your health and your well-being. What we did was unforgivable!"

Masaomi rolled his eyes to himself. He didn't believe a single minute of their apologies.

"Hiyori," her father stepped in, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her from her fit of emotions. "We care about you - we really do."

He placed his hand on Hiyori's shoulder as well. "But I believe you still owe us an explanation."

 _Oh, Gods! Here it is. What am I supposed to say?_ Hiyori panicked inside. _"Mother, Father, I've been dating a God of War who lives on the streets, then I decided to let him in my bed one night, and now we're having a baby together"?_

Hiyori felt Yato and Masaomi's tension. She anxiously avoided eye contact with any of them, twiddling her fingers. "U-ummm...well, I-"

"Well, y'see," Masaomi suddenly spoke up, causing everyone's attention to turn to him. " Hiyori...had been secretly seeing this guy from her class who she knew since junior high-" Hiyori blinked at her brother in confusion, wondering where his story was going. "And then one night, they decided to s-sleep together."

Yato covered his young Regalia's ears, trying to prevent himself from being stung.

"They were very safe about it, actually, but then...i-it broke. About two weeks afterwards, her boyfriend ended up moving to another town across the country so they broke up. But Hiyori never had the guts to tell him about the baby, s-so...he probably isn't coming back." Masaomi said, to which Hiyori and Yato glanced at each other in surprise.

"I-...I see…" Their mother finally said after a long silence.

"Well,in that case," her father began "no one's telling you to keep it. I'm sure once it's born, th-there will be other mothers and fathers that can take care of it properly-"

Masaomi saw the panic rise in his sister's face, and noticed Yato glare at their father with disgust. Yukine came to his master's side to keep him tame.

"No! No, no, no! I _want_ my baby, Father," Hiyori practically pleaded. "I'll just finish my classes online, I swear! _Please_."

Yato's expression finally softened, and he waited for her parents' reaction.

The mother and father looked at each other with sympathy before redirecting to Hiyori again.

"We understand, dear," her mother explained, moving some hair out of her daughter's face. "That being said…"

Her father spoke up now. "We'd like you to come back home. With us. We can keep a close eye on you, and you'll be safer."

Masaomi took that personally. "You're saying you don't trust her in my care then?" He said with a threatening tone, rising from his seat.

Yato and Yukine watched with wide eyes, suddenly expecting an argument to break out.

"This isn't about you, Masaomi. We're asking what Hiyori wants," Mr. Iki said back in a strict voice.

"' _Asking?_ '" The young man scoffed back, and threw an accusing hand at his sister. "As far as I heard, it wasn't a question as much as it was a statement."

"My decision-!" Hiyori held out both of her hands towards her family as if to signal them to stop arguing, and caught their attention before it could get too far. "My decision - what I want..." she said again, softer "I'm not entirely sure what I want. S-so, maybe...it would be best if I…" she sighed, her gaze falling to the white tiles on the floor below her hospital bed "if I continued to live with Onii-chan for the time being. I'm not choosing favorites - I just think...I need some space to think everything over. And I'd like to look over Onii-chan as well…"

Everyone seemed to either blink at her, or stare at her with surprise. Hiyori felt her cheeks heat up.

"A-are...are you sure?" Her mother finally asked, worry written across her face. "Because your father n' I can-"

"Mother." Hiyori took one of her mother's hands, and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be _fine!_ "

Mrs. Iki seemed to settle herself down, her shoulders releasing her earlier tension. Her eyes became soft.

"Whenever you're ready to come home," she said "we'll be ready too."

Masaomi eased back down into his seat as he watched his sister and mother share one last hug.

"Just remember you can call us if there's an emergency - if you're having any symptoms you're not sure of."

"Mm!" Hiyori nodded with a grin.

"Dr. Iki?!" A nurse called from the hallway, then quickly spotted him inside the room. "We have a child with a broken wrist in room 204 in the ER. We request your assistance."

Mr. Iki sighed and stood from his daughter's bed. His wife soon followed him out of the room, stopping to give Hiyori a wave from the doorway. "Good luck. Be careful, Hiyori."

Hiyori smiled and waved back. Her mother then paused again, seeming to stare curiously at where Yato and Yukine were standing.

"Are you coming, dear?" Mr. Iki called over his shoulder from the hallway.

"Oh! Yes!" Mrs. Iki called back, tipping her gaze away from the god and Regalia without even seeing them.

Hiyori let out a heavy sigh, leaning back into her pillows. "That was nerve-wracking."

"No kidding," Yato mumbled, then looked to Masaomi. "Nice lie, though."

Masaomi took off his glasses and rubbed sweat off his temple. "Yeah, thanks. I was worried they wouldn't believe it at first."

"Judging by their reactions, I think they bought it," Yato laughed, to which Masaomi chuckled nervously in response.

Yato noticed Hiyori close her eyes and fan her face. "A-are you alright, my goddess?"

She peeked through one of her eyes at him, and smiled slightly to reassure him. "It's okay - I'm just a bit warm is all."

"O-oh, I'll open a window," Yukine suggested, already hurrying to force open one of the hospital's wide windows next to her.

Hiyori seemed to ease down a bit once she felt the cool breeze seep in. Yato then suggested she sit up. Hiyori blinked in slight confusion, but did so anyway. Then, the god started digging through her purse on the nightstand until he seemed to come across what he'd been searching for.

"Yato?" Hiyori looked over her shoulder to see what he was doing - what with all the noise he had been making. "What're you-?"

"Just face the other way."

Hiyori blinked once again, and adjusted herself so that her back was facing the god's. Her gaze now on her brother, she gave him a questioning look, and he shrugged in response.

Hiyori felt Yato's fingers carefully comb through her hair. She felt him pull her brown locks back, twisting them. He continued doing so for a few minutes until she heard tie her hair back.

"There!" He said cheerfully. "Beautiful!"

"Huh? Really?" Hiyori said, glancing back at the smiling god before turning to hear her brother's opinion.

Masaomi grinned. "Not too bad," he answered, and Hiyori noticed the nod of confirmation he passed to Yato standing behind her.

She reached behind her and pulled her hair over her shoulder to see it. "A braid?" She turned to look at Yato. "I didn't know you knew how to style hair."

"Hai hai!" Yato gloated, basking in her admiration.

Hiyori's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Arigato. My god." She spoke tenderly.

By then, Yukine had grown bored and wandered away from the group to read some magazines on the couch. The lovers shared a loving embrace. They only pulled away when Masaomi finally spoke up.

"So… Yato?"

Yato turned his attention on the young man.

"You said you were a god?" Hiyori's brother asked, seeming interested. "A god of what, specifically?"

"Uh-" Yato blinked in surprise, rubbing the back of his head and looking to the top left of his vision "I'm…"

Yato and Hiyori exchanged serious glances before he finally answered.

"I'm a delivery god."

"Is that right?" Masaomi scoffed to himself, a half smile forming on his face as he grabbed his suitcase and stood up from his chair. "Well, you certainly do deliver, don't you?"

Hiyori curiously watched the two interact.

"Huh?" Yato blinked twice, dumbfounded. "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

Masaomi chuckled to himself. "Nothing. Nevermind it. I'll give you two some space for now." He then turned to his sister, holding a hand up to gesture goodbye. "They release you tomorrow afternoon? I'll be there to walk you home, alright?"

Hiyori gleefully nodded. "Mm! Arigato, Onii-chan."

As Masaomi passed the young blonde boy, he politely bowed to him before finally leave the hospital room. The boy didn't have time to react beyond hiding his pink face behind the pages of the magazine.


	20. Chapter 20

"A-are you gonna be okay?" Yukine asked, worry clear in his voice as he watched Yato place a soaked cloth to Hiyori's head.

Hiyori smiled weakly at him. "Oh, I'll be fine, Yukine-kun," she said, waving it off. "It's just a little morning sickness."

"How're you feeling right now, sweetie?" The god asked, reaching out to close the toilet lid in front of her.

Hiyori let out a heavy sigh. "Exhausted."

She yawned and reached a sluggish arm out to grab Yato's arm, pulling him toward her. "C'mere…" she murmured, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest.

The god blinked, looking down at her snuggling against him. His expression seemed to thaw, a warm smile forming across his face. He draped an arm around her.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I gotcha…"

They all quietly sat on the bathroom floor for another few minutes before Yukine looked back at the lovers huddled together.

"Uh - I think she's asleep again," the blonde boy pointed out to his master, who glimpsed down at his lover in his arms.

Yato softly scoffed to himself. "Yeah," he whispered back. "I think you're right. Let's let her rest some more before her brother comes back later."

"Oh, hai."

Yukine watched as his master scooped Hiyori up in his arms and carried her back to the hospital bed. She shifted and whined as he gently lay her down, tucking her in. He picked up her hand, and kissed her knuckles.

 **. . . . .**

Hiyori noticed it immediately.

Yato had his odd antics and over-the-top personality, but this was something entirely opposite of that. She'd never seen him so quiet and distant.

Once she finally woke after her morning sickness, she saw Yato sitting beside her bed, holding her hand. However, he was in such deep thought that he hadn't even realized his lover was awake.

Even after gaining his attention, the god didn't have much to say, and his mind slipped away again. His expression hardened, his eyebrows came together in fixed concentration, and his eyes glazed over with a far away stare. Eventually, Yato withdrew from his lover completely, and as the hours passed, he slowly made his way further and further away from her and his Regalia. He ceased to exist in any conversation, and didn't speak unless spoken to.

"Yato?" Hiyori called softly to the god sitting on the edge of the couch on the other side of the hospital room.

"Hm?" He answered, his gaze still fixated on the centerpiece on the table beside him.

"W-why don't you come sit over here with us?" She kindly suggested.

There was a short silence before he turned and stood up. "Right…"

He came to sit beside Hiyori, but after a few minutes, he started to seem antsy. He stood from his seat, making his way to the foot of the bed, then sat on the windowsill, eventually finding his way right back to the couch all over again.

Hiyori sensed some anxiety from him. However, just knowing this was making her worried now, and she immediately turned to Yukine for answers.

"Did something happen?" She whispered to the blonde boy.

Yukine stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No idea," he answered, following Hiyori's gaze on the god.

"How long has he been like this?"

Yukine shrugged. "Dunno. He was kinda quiet yesterday, too, but it definitely wasn't anything like this."

"Hmm…" Hiyori hummed aloud, gently rubbing her small baby bump.

"I think he's fine." The boy told her. "I mean, he's just-..."

They glanced at Yato, sitting hunched over with his blank eyes stuck on the white floor tiles.

"Thinking," Yukine finished.

"About what?"

Yukine wandered over to the stack of magazines on the nightstand. "Who knows?" He replied, sounding bored.

This idea didn't help to settle Hiyori's nerves. She knew how deep into his mind Yato could travel, every minute causing him more harm than good. To her, it only seemed as if Yato was on edge, and, as a result, he was closing himself off to keep calm.

Yukine didn't seem to think much of it, and continued to flip through yet another magazine.

 **. . . . .**

Once her father finally released her, Hiyori and her brother - along with Yato and Yukine - began walking home. It didn't take long before Hiyori started to complain of fatigue and sore feet.

"Huh? Already?" Yukine blinked in slight surprise, coming to a halt as Hiyori and Masaomi stopped walking in front of them.

"It's alright. We can take a break if you need to," Masaomi suggested to his sister.

Hiyori looked over her shoulder at Yato, but he already seemed preoccupied suspiciously scanning the area. It almost seemed like he was expecting something. Or...someone.

The brunette looked back at her brother with a friendly smile. "I guess five minutes wouldn't hur-"

The blue-eyed god suddenly squeezed past them, grabbing Hiyori's wrist and pulling her away with him. "There's no time. Let's keep moving," he told them in a rather low tone.

"Wha-?" Hiyori worked to catch up with his brisk pace. "Yato? What's gotten into you?"

Yato didn't answer. Yukine and Masaomi quickly followed after them.

By the time they all arrived at Masaomi's apartment complex, Hiyori was struggling to keep her legs steady. Her body ached, and her breathing was heavier. She nearly stumbled into her brother from behind, but he instinctively caught her.

"The hell's up with you?" Yukine asked his master, anger rising in his voice. "That wasn't cool, y'know."

Yato ignored him, scanned the area and carried on, making his way to the elevator. They had no choice but to go along with him, with Masaomi carefully following behind his sister.

Hiyori slipped her hand in with the god's to secure herself. She looked up at him, a bit worried, and saw some of his tension decrease. Although, it didn't seem like he wanted to let his guard down so easily.

"Get your key out," Yato told Masaomi, then looked at his lover. "Stay close to me, Hiyori."

The siblings exchanged confused looks, but thought it best to oblige. Once they reached the second floor, Masaomi readied his apartment keys and Hiyori stayed by the god's side, holding herself against his arm.

They walked up to Masaomi's door, and he continued to unlock it, which seemed to take thirty seconds too long for Yato as he groaned in frustration. When they finally got inside - even before Masaomi had the chance to close the door behind them - Yato suddenly pulled away from Hiyori and marched around the apartment. He pulled down the shades on every window, opened every door, and checked over, under and behind every piece of furniture.

"Alright, this is getting ridiculous," Yukine muttered as the three of them watched in utter shock and disbelief.

"Is he...alright?" Masaomi raised an eyebrow in confusion, watching Yato pace back and forth between the rooms.

"Let me," Hiyori volunteered. "You two go on and settle in."

Hiyori wandered away to follow the god into her brother's bedroom, but as soon as she reached the doorway, Yato had already been rushing out. This nearly caused him to collide into Hiyori, who took a cautious step back. Yato quickly came to a halt, alarm on his face. He backed away, allowing her to come into the room. She closed the door behind her, giving them some privacy.

"H-Hiyori?" He blinked, unsure of what was going on.

"Yato."

"Hiyori, open the door." He tried reaching for the doorknob, but she blocked him in. "Please, I have to-"

" _Yato_."

She gave him a strict expression, and Yato suddenly became silent and froze. Knowing she had his full attention now, Hiyori started to speak.

"What's been bothering you?" She asked, rather too quickly for him to comprehend.

"W-what?" Yato blinked, then nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I'm just-..."

He then hung his head in shame, avoiding her gaze.

"Just _what_?" Hiyori asked, her voice softening. She held out her hand as she carefully approached him.

"I'm just…" he began again, softer this time "trying to be prepared."

Hiyori's hand stopped where it was before it could reach him. She seemed much more confused. "'Prepared?' For what?"

Yato scoffed, and shook his head. "Nothing. Nevermind."

Hiyori sighed, trying to think of a solution. Then, her nature brightened a bit. She walked away from her lover, heading toward her brother's bed to sit down.

"Yato. Come sit with me," she insisted, using a gentle tone.

The god lifted his head to see her smiling at him. He knew he couldn't refuse, and so, he slowly headed over to sit beside her.

"Take off your boots. And your jacket," she told him, folding her legs on the bed.

Yato obeyed her, tossing his shoes and Jersey aside, leaving him in his white T-shirt.

Hiyori grinned warmly at him. "Now, sit across from me, and take my hands."

Again, Yato had no problem with this, and did as told. "W-what's-...?" His words trailed off as he observed their sitting position.

"Let's try some breathing techniques. It'll help you," Hiyori finally told him, to which he just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It'll also be good for the baby," she added, knowing it was sure to get Yato's attention.

It proved to work as Yato's expression thawed, his cheeks turning pink. He couldn't deny that he wanted his baby to be healthy. "O-okay."

Hiyori smiled to herself, secretly counting her victories. "Close your eyes, and just focus on your breathing. Deep breath in, hold it for three seconds, and then let it out."

Yato slightly tightened his grip on her hands, his eyes fluttering shut. He listened to Hiyori's breathing before doing the same.

He didn't know why, but hearing their breaths coming together in unison made his heart flutter. This moment was suddenly almost as similar as the moment they made love - the moment they were one. And now, with their synced breathing and shared state of peace, it was as if they were one again.

Just as they'd both exhaled, Yato removed one of his hands from Hiyori's, reaching out to cup her face. She didn't so much as flinch, or open her eyes, trusting her lover's next move.

The god gently pulled her face closer to his, aligning their lips. It was a gentle, loving kiss, enough to cause Hiyori's chest to leap.

She carefully leaned backwards into the mattress. Yato followed her down, keeping their lips locked. Their hands that were still laced were placed above Hiyori's head against the sheets.

They would have continued a little longer if it hadn't been for the fact that they heard the door creak open, and the room filled with light.

"Hey, do you two-?"

The couple quickly withdrew from each other, whipping their heads around to find Hiyori's brother standing with a dark pink face. "Uh - y-y'know what? I'll figure it out. D-don't mind me!"

With that, Masaomi slammed the door behind him out of embarrassment. The lovers stared at the door, baffled by what just happened.

 **. . . . .**

Yato snuck out of Masaomi's bedroom, where Hiyori had already been fast asleep. He snuck past the guest room, where his Regalia was snoozing. Finally, he made it past Masaomi, who'd fallen asleep on the couch with the flickering TV on.

Once he successfully retreated from the apartment, the god made his way to sit down on the stairs of the complex. He pulled out his flip phone from his pocket, immediately reviewing his texts.

There was one in particular that Yato hadn't been able to forget since he first read it.

' _Challenge accepted, Yaboku_.'


	21. Chapter 21

Another month had passed, and much hadn't changed. No one outside of Yato and Yukine knew about the baby. With Masaomi accepted into a new office job, Yato took it upon himself to look after his sick lover, which Hiyori didn't mind, even after he became clingy and overprotective about it. Yukine came to Hiyori's defense, calling his master out for his annoying and unnecessary behavior. It worked in keeping Yato quiet, but afterwards, Hiyori always noticed that without being able to worry about her and the baby, Yato would start to mentally beat himself up.

He would constantly pace back and forth across the apartment for long periods of time, tugging and raking his hair and staring at the floor in deep thought. Hiyori knew there was still a lot to figure out with them being parents and raising their child - as it was never far from her mind - but she also knew he couldn't have been so stressed out about that specifically. There was something he was considering that she wasn't.

Hiyori watched him with great worry as she finished her third pudding cup. She looked over at the blonde boy sitting on the couch, staring at a commercial playing on the TV.

"Yukine-kun?" Hiyori said kindly. "Turn that down for a moment, will you?"

He looked over at her with a side glance, his expression of innocent curiosity.

"O-oh, sure," the Regalia answered, reaching for the remote. "Gomen."

Hiyori smiled at the boy as she rose from her seat. She approached the god, stepping in his tracks to get his attention. It worked, as Yato came to a halt, seeing her feet cross his line of sight on the floor. He looked up, slight surprise and curiosity spread on his face.

"Hiyori?" He mumbled, then seemed to grow worried. "Something wrong? Are you alright? Does your back hurt again?"

Hiyori blinked, not expecting his worried response. "N-no, I'm fine. I-..." she replied, attempting to calm him.

Hiyori quickly glanced at Yukine across the room, making eye contact with him. Whatever he had earlier been watching on TV suddenly didn't seem quite as interesting as what was happening in front of him. He wondered what would unfold, unable to tear his focus from the couple's conversation.

"I was...just gonna ask," Hiyori spoke slowly, looking at the god again "if _you_ were okay…"

"W-what do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and crossed his arms.

It looked as if he was trying too hard to casually play it off. That was when Yukine jumped in on the conversation, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

"You're kidding. You've been acting real off for a while now."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Yato bickered.

"It doesn't matter if you asked - I _gave_ it to you!" Yukine rolled his eyes.

"Yato…?" Hiyori sighed softly, and held his cheek, causing him to turn his head back to see her. "You need to talk to us…"

In return, Yato's gaze softened, and his reached his hand to wrap around the wrist of the hand she held to his face.

"What's been bothering you?" His lover asked gently.

Yato's once calm, loving expression suddenly transformed into that of one with panic and confusion. He pulled away from his lover, and Yukine watched with shock as he viciously scratching his nails against his scalp - almost as if he was trying to dig away at his own mind.

"I dunno - I dunno!" Yato cried, grinding his teeth in frustration. "It's all too much! I can't _think_!"

Yukine didn't say anything. He wished he had some advice, but he didn't know how to react. So instead, he let Hiyori take over.

Yato slumped down into one of the kitchen chairs. Hiyori came to his side, kneeling down to meet his gaze as he hung his head and caught his breath. She carefully placed her hand against his knee. She lowered her voice with her next question so that Yukine wouldn't be able to hear.

"Are you having doubts about the baby…?" She softly asked, her face showing both worry and pain.

Yato noticed the way her pink irises shook with sorrow, and quickly jumped to fix his mistake. "No! No, no!" Then, he seemed to shrink in on himself again, his eyes wandering away from hers. "...Yes? Maybe? No, I-I dunno!"

Hiyori retreated her hand away from his knee, and she seemed hurt at first. However, she sighed and stood up, seeming to come to a decision. She turned to the blonde boy.

"Yukine-kun, get ready. We're going to Kofuku-san's."

"Woah, wait a minute!" Yato practically leaped up from his seat. "We can't do _that_!"

Yukine flipped off the TV set, ignoring his master's attempts to refuse. He went into the guest bedroom to grab his sweater.

"Why not?" Hiyori looked into his eyes with burning determination. "We can't keep using excuses on them anymore. They're suspicious enough as it is."

"You said they knew we are together now. What more of an excuse do we _need_?" The god argued.

"Yato, we can't keep it from them forever. It's not fair. They're our friends - they deserve to know!" She exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, but-" Yato ran out of ideas, and his lack of words gave Hiyori enough time to speak again.

" _I_ have my family by my side. But someone other than just me n' Yukine-kun needs to talk to you," she told him, taking hold of his hands.

Yato quickly tried to regain control of the situation, panic rising in him. "W-we - but they - th-there's-"

"Yato." Hiyori interrupted, looking in his blue eyes with a small smile. "They'll understand. They care about us."

Yato sighed, but she seemed to mistake this for relief rather than frustration.

"I'm gonna go grab some things. You get ready, too," she told him, giving him one last hug before heading into her brother's room.

 **. . . . .**

After Hiyori left her brother a text message to inform him of where they'd be, the three of them set off for Kofuku's. Yato tried to keep at a steady pace, but it proved to be too quick for Hiyori, as Yukine caught her panting and fanning her face. The weather was still quite humid, especially for the brunette in the heavy, baggy sweater she had been wearing (intended to hide her obvious baby bump.)

"Hey, Yato." Yukine called to the god who was mindlessly walking ahead of them, stopping in his tracks to stay by his friend's side. "I think we should give Hiyori a break."

Yato came to a halt and slightly turned his head, looking over his shoulder.

Hiyori placed a hand to her knee to support herself, but even through her undeniable exhaustion, she waved them off. "I-iie! Go on ahead of me!" She insisted, rather breathlessly.

As she attempted to recover from her fatigue, Hiyori noticed brown boots step into her view, and she looked up to see the god's face. She saw the strict straightness of his lips and eyebrows, and his eyes seemed both bored and stern.

"Hiyori. It's not safe for you to be out here alone. I'm not leaving you out of my sight. We need to keep going," he told her, his voice a monotone.

 _Why is he being so serious all of a sudden?_ Hiyori wondered. _Why does he have to be so stubborn?_

"Why don't you at least be a gentleman, n' offer to carry her?" Yukine spoke up instead. "Jeez, you're dimented!"

Yato's gaze slowly fell back on Hiyori, and he seemed to almost consider Yukine's comment. The girl looked back at him with curiosity and sincerity. However, the god quickly spun around on his heal and continued heading in that direction.

"No. She'll be fine. Let's go."

Hiyori stood in shock, unable to speak. Then, Yukine seemed to cover for her once again, taking the initiative upon himself.

"What the _hell_ , dude! Why don't you chill out? She's your girlfriend, and it's _your_ friggin' baby! So why don't you-?"

Before he could finish, Yato spun around, charged towards the blonde boy, and grabbed him by the collar. His blue eyes were filled with fierce anger, while Yukine was busy trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Fuck off! I know! I know already! Heaven's _sake_ , kid! Do you _hafta_ have such a _big mouth_?!" He snapped.

In a sudden fit of fury, Yukine sharply kicked Yato in the kneecap. Yato cried out in pain, releasing his grip on the boy's shirt.

"You _brat_!" Yato spat, losing his balance and falling to the curb.

Hiyori was powerless to do anything other than stare and watch it all unfold.

Yukine wasn't sure how to react at first, and he remained silent for a long moment. Yato was vigorously rubbing his throbbing knee, when he heard his Regalia sniffle. He paused, and lifted his head to see the blonde boy wiping some tears on his sleeve.

This seemed to be enough to awaken something in the god. Yato cluelessly blinked a few times, then appeared to panic. He reached out to grab Yukine's shoulders, his expression softening into one of sorrow.

"H-hey, no-" his voice was sincere, raw with emotion "no, no, kiddo - I-I'm sorry…" Yato ruffled his shaggy, blonde hair. "I didn't mean to yell at you. C-c'mon, it's okay…"

Yukine turned his head away, tears still threatening to fall down his cheeks. He refused to look at his master.

"Yukine…" Yato said softly. "I'm sorry - _really_."

Seeing as he was getting no response, Yato pulled the boy into his arms. He smoothed out the hair on the back of his head as he held him. Yukine's orange eyes widened, and his cheeks reddened, but he didn't resist. Instead, he buried his face in the crook of Yato's arms, weakly returning the hug.

"You're a real asshole sometimes," Yukine muttered, his voice choking up, but muffled against the god's jersey.

"I know, I know!" Yato answered, scraping his teeth at his own stupidity. "Just...try to keep quiet about that stuff. You never know who's listening…"

"R-right…" the boy mumbled again before they finally both pulled away.

The two were suddenly reminded of their brunette friend when they heard a whimper. They both turned to see Hiyori sobbing fiercely, trying to wipe away her thick tears and contain herself.

" _Ehhh_?!" Yukine blinked in shock.

"H-Hiyori! What's wrong? Daijoubu?" Yato approached her, but she stepped away and fanned her face.

"I-it's nothing!" She insisted. "J-just my hormones acting up again - really!"

"Oh, uh-" Yato frantically tried to think of a solution, but came up dry. "D-deep breaths! Deep breaths now!"

"What?! That ain't gonna do anything!" Yukine cried.

 **. . . . .**

"I think you'll make a great father, Yato."

"Huh?" Yato turned his head to look at Hiyori walking beside him, tearing him away from his recent train of thought.

Hiyori grinned to herself, watching the blonde boy skip over a crack in the sidewalk in front of them. She turned to get a glimpse of the god beside her, sharing the smile.

"You have a big heart, my god. That's what matters. I think you'll be wonderful."

 _Her expression is so bright, and her words are so genuine…_

Yato felt his heart fill with warmth. That same warmth rushed to his cheeks, and he had to force himself to hold back tears. Although, Hiyori could see by the reddening of his eyes that he wanted to. He gently lifted her hand, pausing next to a closed shop building. Hiyori's eyes softened as she watched the god press his warm lips to her knuckles.

"Oi! Keep up, you guys!" Yukine called over his shoulder. "We're almost there."

Hiyori giggled to herself, and Yato would've been lying if he said it wasn't like sugar in his ears. They repositioned themselves so that they were now side-by-side, holding each other's hand.

A thought suddenly came to mind as they continued to follow behind the young Regalia.

"You think Yukine-kun is okay with this? With _us_?"

Yato looked at Hiyori again, both of them taking on a slightly more serious tone.

"Nahhh! He's fine with it!" Yato laughed a bit, dismissing the idea.

"Really?" Hiyori asked, blinking at him in surprise. "How can you be so sure?"

Yato smirked and tapped his head with his finger. "We're connected, remember? He can be hard to read sometimes, but I _always_ know what the kid's thinking."

"That so…?" Hiyori looked back at the boy in front of them, thinking. "I would've thought he would be a _little_ bit fazed by it."

"Actually," Yato spoke up again "he hasn't stung me at all. Not even when I first told him."

"Really?" The brunette said, surprised by that news.

Yato nodded in response, and Hiyori caught the movement from the corner of her eye. "He seems happy. I mean, maybe he's excited to be a big brother."

Hiyori chuckled at that idea, but deep inside, she was pleased to hear about her friend's joy. She was worried he'd react the wrong way, and it was relieving to know since she also knew she hadn't ever actually talked about the topic with Yukine herself.

"We're here!" Yukine cried, rushing towards the entrance of the shrine.

The couple, however, almost immediately stopped in their tracks. Their once-joyful faces plummeted into worry and dread. They both knew it was finally the moment of truth.

Yukine eagerly waved them onward. "C'mon, what're you waiting for?"

The boy skipped a bit towards the shrine, but when he noticed the other two hesitate and look back at him with horrified expressions, Yukine stopped. His upbeat demeanor ceased to exist.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yukine asked, slowly approaching them. "We came all the way here. Don't tell me you're having second thoughts?"

Just before Yato could open his mouth to get the words out, the door to the shrine suddenly swung open in one vigorous movement. They all immediately looked over to find the source of the commotion.

"Yuki!!"

Kofuku rushed towards them, her pink hair bouncing with her movements. She quickly grabbed up the blonde boy, squeezing his ribcage in a tight, never ending hug.

Yato noticed Hiyori slightly pull away and sneak behind him. He looked over his shoulder at her. Hiyori caught his questioning glance, and she lowered her voice.

"I-is it obvious?" She whispered, her cheeks turning pink as her hand hovered over her stomach. "Do you think they'll notice?"

Between the sound of Kofuku's happy squealing, and Yukine's breathless wheezing, their conversation was just out of earshot.

Yato looked down at her stomach as well, observing the awkward curve of the baggy sweater she was wearing.

"It's not that bad," the god answered, keeping his voice down. "Just don't draw attention to yourself."

" _That's helpful_ …!" Hiyori whispered back sarcastically, her hand dropping back to her side.

"Where have you guys _been_?!" Another, much more masculine voice joined in from the shrine.

The tall Regalia revealed to be Daikoku, with his cooking apron and soup ladle. He had paused in the doorway, stepping out onto the deck to find the three of them.

"Yatty! Hiyorin!" Kofuku switched from torturing the blonde boy to throwing her arms around the couple.

Before Yukine could fully catch his breath, he was greeted by Daikoku with yet another violent embrace.

"I missed ya, kid!" He practically sobbed, accidentally showing his sensitive side.

"Y-yeah, me t-too." The young Regalia laughed weakly, his face slightly losing color.

Yato and Hiyori were busy returning the gesture with Kofuku, whose violet eyes began to tear up as well.

"You big meanies!" Kofuku declared when she finally pulled away from the two, then threw an accusing finger at her fellow companion. "We deserve a proper explanation, Yatty!"

"I know, I know!" The god defended himself. "That's...exactly why we're here."

Daikoku placed Yukine back on his feet when he heard that statement.

"I'm all ears," he said, taking on a serious tone. "But first - are you all staying for dinner?"

He directed his soup ladle at the three, swaying it back and forth among each of them.

"Sounds good," Yato nodded.

"I'm starving!" Hiyori answered. "I already told my brother we'd be back after dinner anyway."

"' _We_?'" Daikoku raised an eyebrow in confusion, folding his arms with his ladle still in hand. "What do you mean?"

He looked at Yato and Yukine curiously. "You two aren't staying?"

"Uhhh…" Yukine rubbed his arm bashfully, then looked up at his master beside him in hopes that he would find a decent excuse.

"Right…" Yato said slowly, catching the boy's gaze and turning to see his friends again. "We just...have to look after Hiyori."

The god didn't seem to realize his mistake until Daikoku and Kofuku glared at him suspiciously.

"' _Looking after_ ' her?" Kofuku's Regalia repeated, glancing at Hiyori, who tensed up and smiled nervously.

"What's wrong with Hiyorin?" Kofuku's eyes grew showed worry as she looked at the brunette. "Daijoubu? Did something happen?! You were awfully sick last time you were here!"

"And what's this about your brother? Don't you live with your parents?" Daikoku added.

Hiyori dismissively waved her hands in front of her, sweat running down her temple. "I-I'm alright! Don't worry - I promise, we'll explain _everything_."

Kofuku and Daikoku shared clueless looks, then shrugged it off. They all headed inside, and Daikoku quickly rushed into the kitchen to check on the soup he had just started preparing.

Yato urged Yukine on ahead of them, while the two stayed behind on the porch. Hiyori let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her temple with her fingers.

"Are you alright, my goddess?" Yato asked, worry clear in his voice.

"I'll be okay," she gave him a small smile. "Just tired. And sore."

"Why don't we sit down?" Her lover suggested.

Hiyori smiled at his idea, and, hearing no refusal, Yato helped Hiyori sit down on the edge of the shrine. Once he was sitting too, Hiyori snuggled up against him, resting her eyes and head. The god instinctively wrapped his fingers around her shoulders, digging his palms into her tense muscles. She sighed in satisfaction as he continued to massage her for a few quiet minutes.

"You should really tell your baby to stop being so mean to me," Hiyori whined, puffing out her cheeks like a child.

Yato couldn't help but let out a lighthearted chuckle in her ear. "Five more months, Hiyori. Five more, _short,_ little months…"

Those words were enough to reassure Hiyori that her God of Fortune would be completely by her side, as well as their child's.

Hiyori's cheek darkened as she looked up at the god, catching his icy blue eyes from behind her. He smiled down at her, fixing some stray hair out of her face.

"Yato…"

"Yes…?"

"I love you."

Yato's smile broadened. "I love you, too."

Hiyori twisted her torso so that she could face him, reaching her hand up on Yato's shoulder. Yato moved his hands down to her waist, positioning her. He lowered his head down to meet hers. Hiyori felt his breath against her lips before his mouth fully came down on hers. She felt electricity in her fingertips when Yato deepened their kiss.

Then, the sound of a camera clicking. Followed by the sound of a thrilled Kofuku's squealing.

The couple immediately pulled away, their faces beat red when the noticed the Goddess of Poverty secretly taking pictures of them together. She peered out at them from around the corner of the shrine, holding the front door open as she smiled widely at them.

" _Ka-wai-iiii_!" She sang in bliss, seeming pleased with herself while her two friends sat in shock.

"Kofuku! The hell?!" Yato cried, picking up a pebble and tossing it directly at her forehead. Hiyori hid her red face in his jacket.

Kofuku gasped and tipped over just as the tiny rock made contact with her head. "Ouchie!" She whined, slowly sitting up and rubbing her forehead, revealing a red mark between her eyes.

"Kofuku!" Daikoku's voice boomed from inside. "Quit botherin' 'em n' come set the table!"

Kofuku pouted and got to her feet, dusting off her skirt. "Hai, hai!" She called back with an annoyed groan.

Yukine poked his head out, wondering what all the noise was. He noticed Hiyori in Yato's arms, both sitting on the front porch. He decided it was safe and fully stepped out to reveal himself. He slid the front door shut and approached the couple.

"When're you guys gonna tell 'em?" The boy asked quietly.

Hiyori pulled away from Yato just enough to speak. "I'm not even sure _how_ we're gonna tell them…"

Yato rolled his eyes. "This was _your_ idea. Shouldn't you have some sort of plan?"

"I _thought_ I did.." She said, staring downwards in shame. "But now...I'm not so sure about what we should say."

"Maybe just-..." Yukine spoke up, then paused to think, then shrugged his shoulders "come out n' say it?"

Both Yato and Hiyori stared at him and cringed. Yukine stuffed his fists in his pockets.

"Just trying ta help," he mumbled.

Yato sighed, feeling slightly defeated. "Thanks, Yukine. But I think we can handle it from here. Don't worry about it."

Yukine's cheeks turned pink, and he nodded in response. He headed back inside, leaving them both there.

Yato sighed again. _They're gonna be so pissed off. I really hope they don't hate me after this._

"Yato…?" Hiyori called softly, seeing his focus drift away.

He blinked and refocused on his lover. "Y-yeah?"

"They need to know. Plus, if there's something bothering you that I'm not understanding, maybe _they_ will get it."

Yato scoffed in disbelief, but he spoke before Hiyori took his laughter the wrong way.

"No, no - Hiyori…" his voice softened, his forehead gently bumping against hers and closing his eyes. "Hiyori, this isn't your fault. Please understand that. None of what's happening right now is your fault…"

"But.." Hiyori saw the pain forming in his facial features. She then closed her eyes, reaching her hand up to hold his face. "It's not yours either…"

Knowing how stubborn she was, Yato resisted the urge to refuse. However, he could hear his own words in his mind.

 _She's just being nice. It's no one's fault, but your own._

Accompanied by his father's voice.

 _A failure. A coward. Rotten. Cold-hearted. Weak. Useless._

 **. . . . .**

Yukine sat down at the kotatsu, waiting patiently. Daikoku began scooping rice onto each of the plates. Kofuku noticed the couple enter the shrine just as she finished setting up the table. Her face brightened, and she leapt to her feet, excitedly pointing towards two plates on the side of the kotatsu.

"Yatty! Hiyori!" She waved to them. "These seats are for you! Right next to each other!"

Hiyori, who was wrapped around Yato's arm, giggled and nodded. "Mm. Arigato."

She couldn't deny that the pink god's joy towards the two of them being together was quite amusing.

Yato felt his cheeks warm up. "Th-thank you, Kofuku."

Kofuku straightened up with pride and smiled widely. "Hai, hai!"

The two sat down across from Yukine, who nervously glanced at his master. Yato tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he could tell his Regalia easily saw right past it.

Kofuku and Daikoku finally settled in after filling everyone's plates. Yato started picking at his food, his mind suddenly becoming foggy with anxiety. Yukine ate his food slowly, expecting one of them to speak up. He noticed his master seemed preoccupied with his thoughts, then glanced at Hiyori, but she was already stuffing her mouth with her rice. He loudly cleared his throat to get their attention, but neither of them noticed his cue.

"So, Hiyorin?" Kofuku began, sipping on her glass of juice. "How are your classes going? Did you get by with that mean teacher?"

Hiyori suddenly looked up from her plate. She blinked cluelessly at the goddess, then looked at Yukine questioningly, and back to Kofuku. She glanced at Yato to her right, but he was busy mindlessly dividing his pile of rice with his chopsticks. Hiyori swallowed her food and cleared her throat.

"O-oh. Yes, it's all worked out now," she finally replied. "But recently, I've actually been taking my classes online."

Kofuku blinked in surprise, and shared curious glances with her Regalia beside her.

"You mean, you haven't been going to school?" Daikoku asked.

"Um…" Hiyori twiddled her thumbs, sweat running down her forehead. "H-hai…"

The tall man squinted suspiciously. "Don't tell me Yato's been keeping you so that you'll stay with him all the time," he half asked.

At the mention of his name, Yato completely paused, and glared at Daikoku from the corner of his eye. "Maybe she _enjoys_ my company. I guess you wouldn't know what it feels like considering you're stuck here for all eternity, playing housewife."

" _Yato_ …!" Hiyori hissed.

She grabbed him by the ear, pulling him closer for him to hear. She lowered her voice.

"They aren't here to attack you. Give them a chance…!"

Yato cringed as Hiyori finally released her hold on him, and it rubbed him the wrong way to notice Daikoku appear pleased to see him being reprimanded. The god rolled his eyes in response.

"If it's not 'cuz of Yatty, then how come you're not in school anymore?" Kofuku asked, worry in her voice. "You've been really sick, Hiyorin. Is _that_ why?"

"Come to think of it-" Daikoku added "I don't think I've seen you with your Cord lately either."

Kofuku gasped in shock. "Oi! You're right!"

Yukine watched the fear slowly grow in Yato and Hiyori's faces.

"And your brother. How come you aren't living with your parents?" The tall Regalia asked.

"Listen!" Hiyori interrupted, trying to keep herself composed. "It'll all make sense in a minute. Just let us explain!"

Kofuku and Daikoku blinked at her, a bit surprised, but waited quietly for her to speak.

"Y-Yato n' I…" Hiyori started slowly, reaching out to hold her lover's hand. "We have something very important to tell you both."

The couple shared grave expressions, which caused the goddess and her Regalia to feel a bit tense.

Yato spoke up next, choosing his words carefully. He took a deep breath. "We...we knew it wasn't fair to make up a bunch of lame ass excuses, so we knew we had to come to you before you found out for yourselves. Only a few people know about it right now…"

"But we decided we had to tell you because you're both really special to us, and you deserve to know everything," Hiyori helped Yato explain.

Yato avoided any eye contact, staring down at his untouched food in front of him. Hiyori felt sweat build up in his palm.

"We're taking a huge risk just telling you guys this, but it has to be done. Although, we've probably done enough damage ourselves as it is. It all comes down to if we can trust you both with this secret, and protect us along with it. We can't afford to make a wrong move." Yato added, his tone darkening.

"W-what's going on? You're scaring us…" Daikoku told them, his face dark with fear.

The God of Poverty and her guidepost looked at each other with concern and confusion. Even Hiyori lost track of what her lover was saying, staring at him with a worried, puzzled expression.

It seemed there was something he truly hadn't told her - hadn't told _anyone_ \- that he knew the others would catch onto once their secret was exposed. Hiyori suddenly knew there was something more complex ticking in his head. The god didn't notice her confused looks, as his head was hanging low.

Hiyori shrugged it off and continued, lowering her head as well. "In the end, we both made our decision. There's nothing more we can do. And obviously, we didn't consider this happening, b-but…it did. So now, we need to be _very_ careful while it-"

Hiyori lifted her head, only to find the pink goddess and her Regalia staring back at her with dread and panic. She paused, not realizing the effect of her words on them.

Yukine leaned in towards Hiyori, lowering his voice for her to hear. "Y'know what? Maybe you should-...get to the point."

Hiyori pressed her lips together, contemplating what she would do next. She seemed to come to a solution, then closed her eyes and sighed heavily. They all observed her carefully as she withdrew from the kotatsu and stood up in front of them, releasing Yato's hand. She turned around so that her back was facing them. They heard her take a deep breath again and begin to undo the zipper on her sweater.

They waited painfully long as Hiyori slowly pulled off her oversized sweater. She paused, feeling her fingers suddenly go numb. Yato quickly stood up and came to her side.

"H-here - let me," he said softly, helping her tug off the sleeves, to which she gave him a small smile.

Once it was finally off, Hiyori turned around, finally revealing her bulged, rounded stomach, and her belly button pressing outwards against her tight-fitting shirt. Yato's knees were shaking as he helped hang the sweater and supported Hiyori as she sat back down by the table.

The three turned their heads, finding Kofuku and Daikoku gaping at the young brunette with pure horror on their faces.

Yato noticed their reactions and quickly lowered his head in shame. Hiyori did the same.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Hiyori mumbled. "We should've told you sooner…"

"H-...Hiyorin…" Kofuku whispered in shock, her purple eyes shaking with emotion.

Daikoku was frozen in shock, unable to process what was going on in front of him.

"D-Daikoku-san…?" Hiyori said softly, her eyes narrowing with worry and sorrow.

The man blinked, and made a noise like choking on air. "Th-this…" he stammered, his voice quieter than he'd ever been. "You're...e-expecting…?"

Yukine nervously looked away, not knowing how to react. He started playing with his fingers, a blush forming across his face.

Hiyori felt her face grow hot. "H-hai…"

She noticed Yato move and reposition himself out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes darted over, only to find Yato down on his hands and knees. His teeth gritted together in some sort of sad rage, but they couldn't make out his expression with his dark hair hanging over the upper half of his face.

"F-forgive me," he begged, choking back tears. "I didn't mean...to-to hurt her…"

"Wha-?!" Hiyori exclaimed, reaching out to place her hands on his shoulders. "No, no - Yato, please don't do that! It's okay, my god…"

Yato refused to move, and he continued to wallow in his self pity. Hiyori felt tears start running down her cheeks as she tried to comfort the god.

"I-I'm sorry…" he mumbled to the floor. "I'm so sorry… I messed up - I messed up _bad_ …!"

Yukine tightened his fist. He racked his mind to find something to say, but came up dry. He remained silent instead.

"Yato…" Hiyori hiccuped a sob, "it's alright… I forgive you…"

"Yatty…?" Kofuku's voice gently called from across the table.

She stood up from where she had been sitting, and crossed over to the other side of the kotatsu to Yato.

"Yatty, sit up." The pink god insisted, her voice taking on a darker tone.

She placed a hand on his back, which seemed to start him enough that he lifted his head and turned to look at Kofuku with red, swollen eyes. Hiyori exclaimed, surprised that he had finally listened.

"You're begging for forgiveness, which means that some part of you truly believes you deserve it." Kofuku said at last. "We forgive you."

Through his surprise, Yato and Hiyori seemed to forget they had been crying.

"Hey, wait!" Daikoku cried, leaping up and throwing an accusing finger at Yato. " _I'm_ still mad!"

Kofuku gave him a hard stare. "You can be mad later. Now's not the time."

Daikoku choked, holding his finger away. He blinked in shock at her, awkwardly cleared his throat, then quietly sat back down without another word.

Kofuku looked back at Yato, her expression soft and understanding. She gave him a sad smile.

"You did this for Hiyorin. Didn't you, Yatty…?"

Yato turned to see his lover, the tension in his face and shoulders ceased as Hiyori reached up to wipe his wet cheeks with her hand. Their eyes closed, and their foreheads came together.

"Yeah…" Yato whispered. "I did."

Kofuku's sad smile turned a bit lighter. "And Hiyorin? You're sure about this…?"

Hiyori touched her nose to her lover's, sniffling away her tears. "I wasn't at first," she admitted, "but I know that as long as Yato's here, I'll be okay…"

Yato finally smiled back, but Hiyori missed it with her eyes closed. Yukine covered his eyes, sensing a kiss would happen.

"I guess you're right, milady."

"Hm?" Kofuku looked over at Daikoku.

"As long they've both thought this over, and are happy about it," the large man sighed, smoothing out his hair with his hand "then, I suppose I am, too."

Kofuku and Yukine shared a weak laugh, relieved.

Yato and Hiyori pulled away after a small kiss. They continued to thank their friends, feeling much more relieved as well.

"Just be careful, you two," Kofuku nodded with a tiny grin. "If you need to, you can both stay the night."

"Of course," Hiyori agreed, smiling back.

They all continued to finish their food, to which Hiyori grabbed seconds. Kofuku asked a million questions about the couple. Daikoku was surprised she didn't lose her breath.

"You better be acting like a gentleman, Yatty," Kofuku warned, poking a finger in his direction.

Yato blushed. "Y-yes, of course!"

Kofuku giggled at his flustered reaction.

"Hold on," Daikoku interrupted. "How do you expect to support this child of yours anyway, huh? I mean, you can't possibly expect _this_ hopeless excuse of a god to suddenly have money, right?"

He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, and lit it, sticking it in his mouth. Yato was about to answer to the man's insult when Kofuku spoke up first.

" _Daikoku_!" She cried, frantically waving her hands in his face. "No smoking in here! It's bad for Hiyorin!"

Daikoku blinked in surprise, pulling the cigarette away from his lips. He glanced at Hiyori, who looked up when she heard her name.

"O-oh, right. Gomen," he replied, dipping the cigarette in the ashtray.

Hiyori's cheeks darkened, and she chuckled a bit. "N-no, it's alright. Really."

"Oh!" The pink-haired god exclaimed, smiling. "How long has it been now?"

"'How long?'" Hiyori repeated, confused.

Kofuku nodded. "You know - the baby? How's it doing so far? You've gone to the doctor's, right?"

"O-oh, yeah," the brunette laughed weakly.

She looked down at her fingers, seeming to count to herself. Then, she put her fingers down and smiled widely.

"About twenty-one - twenty _-two_ weeks?" She answered, and looked to Yato for confirmation, to which he nodded and grinned in response. "There's been a few things concerning me, but overall, they said she's doing well."

Hiyori didn't seem to realize her mistake. Kofuku and Daikoku glanced at teacher other before quickly looking back at the couple.

"' _She_?!'" They both exclaimed in unison.

Hiyori blinked in surprise. "O-oh," she sweatdropped, finally catching where she messed up. "I guess, we forgot to tell you."

Yato's proud smile broadened, her cheeks pink with absolute joy, and he gave the two a big thumbs up. "That's right. It's a baby girl!"

The whole room nearly erupted into chaos with the God of Poverty unable to contain her enthusiasm.

"Can we have dessert now?" Yukine blared over Kofuku overdramatic cries of happy emotion.


	22. Chapter 22

"Y-Yato?" Her voice rang through the speaker of his phone.

"Hiyori? What's wrong? Daijoubu?" Yato's breathless voice replied.

"Oi! Keep your eyes on the Phantom!" Yukine cried from within the Sekki's.

Yato eased his way through the alley ways, attempting to confuse the massive creature hunting him. He clutched both the swords in his hand, using his other to hold his red flip phone to his ear. He looked over his shoulder to see how far it had reached him, only to lose his footing and trip over himself. His momentum sent him rolling a few meters.

" _Fuck_!" He cried, crashing into a vending machine.

The feedback was enough for Hiyori to cringe and pull the phone away from her ear.

"S-sorry, sweetie…" Yato groaned, holding the phone back up to his ear.

"I-is this a bad time?" Hiyori asked.

"No, no. We're alright."

"Don't listen to him! We're being chased by a big ass monster that can swallow us whole!" Yukine shouted loud enough for her to hear. "Get up, blockhead! It sees us!" He called to his master.

"A-ano…" Hiyori mumbled.

"What is it?" Yato asked as he scrambled to his feet and rushed in the opposite direction of the Phantom. "Are you sick? Do you feel alright?"

There was a slight pause before she answered.

"I-I...I don't know. Something's...wrong - well, I guess, it's not _wrong_ , but it's not...normal?" She nervously tried to word it. "Ahh! It's nothing. Y'know, it's not really that import-"

There was a sudden flash of white light behind her, followed by a bell-like chime. Hiyori immediately spun around on her heel. She was greeted by her lover, and two shiny swords standing in her brother's apartment kitchen. She gasped, a hand instinctively coming up to protect her stomach.

"Y-Yato! What-?"

"What the hell?" Yukine's voice cried. "We weren't done with that Phantom yet!"

"Revert, Yukki."

The Sekki's lit up, shooting out of Yato's hand and transforming into Yukine's human form. He did not seem pleased by his master's behavior.

"We don't have to drop everything just 'cuz Hiyori calls, y'know," the blonde boy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"We weren't gonna win against that thing anytime soon," Yato said, waving it off. "Leave it for Bishamon."

" _Wimp_!" Yukine mumbled under his breath, sending a glare at the god next to him.

Yato ignored the comment, and approached Hiyori. "What were you saying? Something's wrong? Are you in pain?"

She blinked, surprised by his sudden change in attitude. He looked at her with worry.

"W-well, actually…" Hiyori sighed, sensing her lover's clinginess come to the surface. She turned towards the sink, and pulled out a shard of white broken glass. "It's because of this."

Yato and Yukine blinked in confusion. They looked down at the object in her hands, and up at her face. Although, she seemed very serious.

"A broken plate?" Yato stared at her cluelessly.

"You called us because of a _broken_ _plate_?" Yukine asked with a deadpan expression.

"N-no, of course not!" Hiyori shook her head. "I-...I broke it while I was doing some of the dishes, a-and then I-...it-..."

She tried to think of how to explain it to them, but came up short with words. She sighed, turning back towards the sink.

"Just-.. _.look_."

Yato and Yukine shared curious expressions before looking over her shoulder at what she was doing. Hiyori seemed to hesitate as she hovered the plate over her open palm. Then, she closed her eyes and sucked in her breath. She dug the sharpened edge of the plate into the crevice of her hand, tearing her skin and drawing blood. She cringed, letting out a strangled noise.

"What the _hell_?" Yukine exclaimed, backing away from her in shock.

"W-woah, _woah_! Hiyori!" Yato nearly shrieked, grabbing her wrist with the glass shard away from her other hand. "Stop it! What are you _doing_?"

Yato looked over his shoulder at Yukine with wide eyes, ordering him to get a first aid kit. Yukine obeyed him, and went to the bathroom to search the cabinets.

"No, no - Yato, _look_!" Hiyori told him.

"What was _that_ about? You can't just-" Yato's gaze fell to the wound in her palm, and he suddenly fell silent in shock.

They watched as the blood dripping from her hand suddenly slowed down, and the wound began to close up by itself. Hiyori turned on the faucet and rinsed it, revealing fresh skin with no scars. She looked up at the god, waiting for him to react. However, it seemed to take a while to process for him. He blinked, trying to make sure what he had witnessed was real.

His eyes met Hiyori's. "That's...new."

Hiyori nodded slowly, still trying to comprehend it herself. Then, she suddenly was pulled from her thoughts when Yato pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't _scare_ me like that again," he told her, relief clear in his voice.

Hiyori felt her cheeks heat up. She closed her eyes and reciprocated the hug. She nodded against his shoulder blade.

"Mm. Gomen."

"Found it!" Yukine came rushing back into the room, holding up a first aid kit. He stopped when he noticed the two hugging each other. "Uh-...I'm...guessing you don't need this anymore...?"

 **. . . . .**

"So," Yukine thought aloud, sitting on the couch beside Hiyori, "you can heal a lot faster now…"

"Y-yeah," Hiyori answered, "I guess so…"

"What do you think that's about?" Yukine asked curiously.

"Not sure…" Hiyori said, holding a finger to her chin. "One thing's certain," she looked down at her baby bump, gently running her hand over it "I don't think she's gonna be entirely human."

Yukine seemed fascinated by the idea, and stared down at her round stomach in thought.

Yato came to her side, handing her a mug of hot tea. Hiyori smiled and thanked him. He then proceeded to adjust an ice pack against her swollen ankles. The brunette sighed in relief, easing into the couch cushions.

"How's that, my goddess?" Yato asked, grinning warmly.

Hiyori shared a smile. "Much better. Arigato, my god."

Yukine quietly rolled his eyes, reaching for the TV remote on the coffee table. The two then shared a kiss, much to Yukine's disgust.

Yato reached down and pressed his hand against her stomach, feeling the roundness of it. Hiyori kept her eyes shut as she pressed her hand against his on her belly as well.

"She's getting kinda big, isn't she?" Yato whispered, his face pink with joy.

Hiyori smiled widely. "Mm-hm!" She replied. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Hmm…" Yato said, softly drumming his fingers against her baby bump. "Nope. Nothing yet."

Hiyori giggled at the sensation. She looked over at the boy innocently watching a movie. "What about you, Yukine? Thought of any names?"

Yukine looked at her, eyes wide with confusion and disbelief. "Huh? M-me? Uh - n-no! No ideas - can't think of anything!" He panicked, waving his hands frantically in front of him.

The door swung open, suddenly interrupting them. There was the sound of a loud sigh, followed by someone kicking off their shoes. Masaomi revealed himself, trudging past the three of them.

"Hey, Hiyori. How're you feeling?" He asked with a yawn.

"O-oh, I'm alright, Onii-chan. Actually, I-"

"That's great. You guys can order a pizza or something. I'm gonna go lay down," he replied, not turning his head or stopping to talk to any of them.

He headed straight for his bedroom, the sound of him closing it behind him echoing throughout the apartment. The three of them sat in quiet disbelief for a moment.

"Poor Onii-chan," the brunette sighed. "He works so much now…"

Yato thought for a second, then he pulled away from Hiyori and stood up. "Well, let's let him sleep. Dinner at Kofuku's anyone?"

"Yes!" Yukine raised his hand eagerly.

"You sure?" Hiyori blinked, wondering where his sudden burst of energy came from.

"What's there not to be sure about?"

Hiyori chuckled softly, and stood up, placing her cup of tea on the coffee table in front of her. "Alright, well in that case, let me tell my brother before we go."

Yukine ran to grab his sweater after turning off the TV set. Hiyori approached Yato, giving him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away to speak.

"Pack me a bag, will you?" She asked politely. "I'll be right back."

Yato seemed dumbfounded by the sudden kiss, but he nodded in response and headed into the bathroom to grab medicine bottles.

Hiyori approached her brother's bedroom door, gently knocking on it. "Onii-chan?" She quietly pushed the door open, light filling the darkened room.

Sure enough, Masaomi was collapsed on his bed, his arm hanging over the edge with his glasses in hand. He cracked open and eye at her, blinking cluelessly.

"Hiyori. What is it?" He asked with a small yawn.

"Kon'nichiwa," Hiyori walked up to his bedside, bending over slightly to meet his gaze. "Yato n' Yukine n' I are leaving to go to a friend's for dinner."

"Yeah…?" He replied tiredly, rubbing his tired eyes with his free hand. "Don't forget your vitamins. And stay with Yato."

The brunette smiled down at him. "Of course."

Hiyori straightened up, using a hand to massage her back. Just before she was about to leave, her brother called out to her again.

"Oh! By the way," he weakly waved his glasses in her direction "Mother left some more maternity clothes in the other room for you. She says if they don't fit, to just 'em back."

Hiyori grinned and nodded. "Oh, that's great! Arigato." She started closing the door, heading out. "And remember to eat, Onii-chan."

Masaomi closed his eyes and gave her a thumbs up. Meanwhile, Hiyori quietly shut the door behind her and went into the guest room, where her - along with Yato and Yukine's belongings - were sprawled across the room.

She locked the door, in case someone walked in. She found a shopping bag filled with brand new clothes. Once she finally tried them on, Hiyori observed herself in the mirror.

"Hmm…" she adjusted the round collar around her neck, her eyes wandering downward to look at her baby bump. "Do you think Daddy will like it?"

Hiyori giggled, smoothing out her shirt around her stomach. Almost on cue, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Hiyori came to unlock it, finding Yato standing in front of her with her bag and a bottle of tomato juice. He seemed to be caught up in checking something on the label of the juice as he spoke.

"Hey, Hiyori? Ya think you need thi-?"

As soon as his eyes landed on her, he stopped and blinked. He looked her up and down.

"Uh - are those new clothes?"

Hiyori chuckled at his reaction. "Hai! What do you think?"

Yato smirked, setting down the bag and juice on the floor before straightening up to meet Hiyori's eyes. He took hold of her hand, placing his other against her abdomen.

"Yeah," he whispered, his eyes softer than she'd ever seen them. "You're both very beautiful…"

Hiyori felt warmth fill her cheeks. She looked at him, their noses touching, as she wrapped her wrists around his neck.

" _Both_ of us?" She glanced down at her bulged stomach between them. "How would you know? She's not here yet," Hiyori giggled.

Yato's response came much easier than Hiyori expected. "Do I necessarily need to see her? I know what her mother looks like."

"Y-Yato…" Hiyori exclaimed, her blush spreading to her ears.

 _How does he always know exactly what to say?_ The brunette wondered, swooning over him.

Yato pulled away enough to attractively smirk at her, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Plus, her father's quite breath-taking as well. He _is_ a god, afterall," he flaunted.

Hiyori rolled her eyes and groaned, teasingly shoving him away. "Alright, let's go!"

Yato blinked, stunned by her response. He knelt down and finished packing the bag, grabbing it up and quickly catching up to his lover.

"Would you get those for me, Yukine?" Hiyori asked the boy, pointing down at her shoes at the bottom step by the door.

"Oh. Sure," the Regalia answered, reaching down and handing them to her, while grabbing his own sneakers.

Yato came to her aid, helping her slip on her shoes. He continued to put on his boots, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

 **. . . . .**

The three headed towards their friend's shrine. It was a comfortable silence, with Yukine following behind the couple. Hiyori had her nose in her phone for a while, accidentally bumping shoulders with Yato a few times. She apologized each time, but still seemed more concerned with the person she had obviously been texting.

Finally, Yato looked over her shoulder curiously, attempting to get a glimpse of the screen. "Who is that?"

Hiyori bashfully lifted her head and tilted the phone screen away from his prying gaze. "J-just my friends from school…" she answered.

"Really?" Yato blinked, taking a hand out of his jersey pocket to ruffle his dark hair. "What're you talking about? You seem pretty invested in it."

"Uh - n-nothing really," Hiyori replied. "They're just filling me in on what I'm missing."

"But then-" Yukine suddenly chimed in, "what did you tell your friends about why you weren't in school anymore?"

Yato didn't say anything. He looked from Yukine to Hiyori, curious about her answer as well.

"O-oh, yeah," the brunette felt sweat drip down her temple as she answered. "I just told them I had to drop out to help out my parents after the hospital incident."

Yato's eyes suddenly faltered, and he found himself staring down at the pavement in shame. He stopped walking, falling behind his Regalia and his lover. Hiyori noticed, her small smile quickly becoming a straight line when she saw the god's reaction. Yukine stopped in his tracks as well, noticing him pass by his master. He watched as Hiyori turned around and approached her lover.

After knowing him for nearly two years, Hiyori knew the distinctive look of self hate on the god all too well.

"Yato…" she called softly, her eyes reflecting sympathy. "My father's hospital - that _wasn't_ your fault. It-..." Hiyori twiddled her thumbs, her eyes nervously darting away from him. "It was mine. I provoked him - and then he came after _me_..."

Yato remained silent for a long second. He lifted his head just slightly enough that he could see her through his long bangs. "That's not it, Hiyori," he mumbled. "I-... I just-" he finally sighed and straightened himself "if it wasn't for me, you'd still be able to see your friends and enjoy yourself - n' you would be able to graduate…"

 _I'm tying you down._

Yato heard her breath shudder. He wondered if he said something wrong - no, he _had_ said something wrong. Before he could try to speak again, Hiyori pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her mouth came down on his, and Yato froze in surprise.

Yukine's face cooked faster than a biscuit. He spun around on his heel, avoiding the scene unfolding.

Yato's earlier surprise faded, and his tension ceased. His eyes closed on their own accord as he settled to place his hands on her waist. Their kiss deepened, and the god's head lightened. All of his previous thoughts seemed far out of reach, and the only thing he could wrap his mind around was the sensation of her lips, and his unborn child comfortably pressing against his abdomen.

"Alright, I get it!" Yukine called over his shoulder. "Can we keep going now?"

 **. . . . .**

" _Oi_!" Yato called into the shrine, sliding the door open. "We're here!"

There was the sound of a cheerful shriek, followed by the pink goddess rushing around the corner. She headed straight for the young Regalia, squeezing him until he turned pale.

"I thought you guys were never coming back!" She cried, rubbing her cheek against Yukine's.

Daikoku came into the room, immediately having to pry his master off of the innocent boy. "Quit bein' dramatic! They visit all the time."

Once Kofuku had freed herself of her Regalia's grasp, she continued to give Yato a hug. "I miss you, Yatty!"

The goddess quickly moved on to wrap her arms around Hiyori. "I missed you _too_ , Hiyorin!" She exclaimed.

Kofuku then pulled away and bent over to be eye level with the girl's bulging belly, waving joyfully to it. "Hello, Yatty's baby!" She greeted, her cheeks pink with happiness.

Hiyori giggled a bit, gently running her fingers over her round stomach.

"How've you been feeling, Hiyori?" Daikoku asked, sounding somewhat worried.

The brunette smiled kindly to the tall man. "Ah, I've been alright. I haven't left my brother's apartment much recently, but luckily, Yato and Yukine-kun are almost always there with me."

"Just had her last check-up yesterday," Yato added. "Everything seems alright."

She neglected to inform them of her stranger symptoms, not intending to worry them more than they already somewhat were. In any way, how was she _supposed_ to explain it to them?

"Glad to hear it. We'll make you extras for dinner," he answered with a similar smile.

Yato settled down Hiyori's bag, and Hiyori excused herself to use the bathroom. Kofuku guided her, despite her already knowing the way.

"Let me know if you need anything, Hiyorin!"

The brunette grinned and nodded in response. "Hai. Arigato."

 _. . . . ._

Hiyori opened the bathroom door, noticing Daikoku cooking in the kitchen, and Yukine at the kotatsu with a book in hand. Kofuku was busy humming and sweeping the floor, with her Regalia keeping a close eye on her in case she somehow broke something.

Hiyori approached Yukine, attempting to get his attention while he was reading.

"Yukine-kun?" She called gently. "Yukine-kun?"

"Hm?" He answered, not turning away from his book.

"Where did Yato go?"

"Umm…" Yukine paused. Then, he raised his arm to point in the direction of the stairs behind her. "I think he went upstairs to get something."

Hiyori looked back at the stairs leading to the attic. She turned back to Yukine, and noticed the cover of the book he was glued to.

 _Basics of Painting Art Techniques_

Hiyori smiled to herself. _He really is growing so much._

"Arigato," she finally said before heading up to the attic.

"Uh-huh," he said back vaguely, turning the page.

Hiyori noticed the door to the attic room was already open, almost as if inviting her in. She quickly found Yato sitting in the windowsill, holding his miniature shrine in his lap.

"Ahh, so _that's_ what you're doing," Hiyori's voice rang, revealing herself to him.

Yato immediately turned and looked over to see his lover coming towards him. He smiled at her, and looked down at his shrine.

"Yeah…" he mumbled. "Just wanted to make sure it was still okay…"

Hiyori chuckled. "We should probably keep it out of sight once the baby comes, huh? Wouldn't want her to break it."

Yato laughed a bit, too. "Yeah, that would be bad."

"Let's go back downstairs. I think Diakoku's almost finished preparing dinner."

She took hold of his little treasure, going to the wardrobe to carefully place it on the top shelf. Yato followed her, coming to her side and wrapping his arms around her to hold her stomach. Hiyori smiled warmly, placing her soft hands over his. They both settled into each other for a long moment, observing the mini shrine sitting in front of them.

Then, something suddenly caught Hiyori's eye.

"Hey. What's that?" She asked, pulling away from Yato to wander over to the back of the wardrobe.

She pushed the furniture out of the way to see. Once she had a better view of it, Hiyori's mouth dropped open. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the sight.

Mountains of jars filled to the brim with mounds of money - coins and cash of all kinds.

"W-what-?"

"I-it's nothing! Don't mind that!"

Yato appeared panicked as he shoved Hiyori out of the way, and forced the wardrobe back into place, hiding the money again. Hiyori staggered back, appalled and confused.

"What do you _mean_? Is that _all_ _yours_? Where did you get that much money? Why didn't you tell me? How'd you _get_ all that?"

Yato threw his hands to his head and gritted his teeth, trying to contain his anxiety. His hands found their way to his face, where he vigorously rubbed his stressed features. He sighed heavily, dropped to his knees and reached out to take Hiyori's hands.

"Hiyori…" he began, staring straight into her pink eyes. "I told you on the night we made love that-...that I'd never lie to you."

Hiyori blinked in surprise, slightly leaning away from his gesture. "Y-yeah, so…?"

"So, I won't lie to you. I choose not to say anything," he finished, sincerity in his eyes.

Hiyori almost didn't seem to know how to react, glancing back at the crack between the wall and the wardrobe, where the money was hiding.

"Did you steal that?" She asked, panic rising in her voice.

"What?" Yato scrambled to his feet, frantically shaking his head. "No, no! Absolutely not! I earned it - more or less."

"S-so…" Hiyori calmed down a little more at this - even seeming to grow excited, "if it's really yours, then why didn't you tell me? I mean, we-we could use it for the baby, right?"

Yato blinked and looked back at the hiding spot. He appeared to consider it, but it wasn't long before he shook his head again, refusing the idea.

"No no no! Of course not!"

" _What?_!" Hiyori exclaimed, pulling her hands back. "Why not?"

Yato tore his gaze away from her. "B-because! It's...not meant to be spent," he replied, then lowered his voice. "It's dirty money."

Hiyori became silent, unable to process what he had meant. She stared at his back, while he stared at the floor in shame.

"Don't tell anyone about this... Please - it's really not that big of a deal."

With that, he quietly left the room, leaving Hiyori alone to wonder.


	23. Chapter 23

"Yato…?" Hiyori's voice whispered among the darkness.

"Hm?" He responded quietly, as to not wake the blonde boy sleeping on the futon beside the bed.

"You're not gonna get any sleep unless you close your eyes," she told him.

Yato felt warmth in his cheeks. "Right, sorry."

Hiyori giggled softly to herself, curling up against his chest. "You apologize too much."

Yato draped his arm around her, sighing heavily. "Y-yeah…"

Yato could've sworn his eyes were closed, but he realized he was only staring into the pitch blackness of the night with wide eyes. Fatigue washed over him, but his mind was not prepared to sleep yet.

Too many thoughts and ideas flowed through his head. He suppressed them for as long as he could, but his fear was starting to show. He couldn't pull them under along with him. It was selfish - and gods were not selfish.

Yato knew he couldn't let so many people know about this. Sure - he told Hiyori that nothing they did was wrong, but he had only used that to make her feel better. He secretly knew that being intimate with a human, and having a child with one, was far more than "frowned upon" by the Heavens. And not to mention, if Yato's father found out more than he already knew about him and Hiyori, he'd have a field day with it.

It had already been a month since his father's message.

' _Challenge accepted, Yaboku.'_

What did that mean? Was his father going to make a move or not? Had he been watching him this whole time? Did he already know? What was he planning?

Yato carefully sat up in the bed, pulling away from his lover. Hiyori instinctively opened her tired eyes to look up at him.

"Yato? Where're you going?" She whispered, yawning.

"Uhh-" Yato thought quickly. "Th-the bathroom."

He cringed at his obvious lie, but Hiyori seemed too exhausted to ask any further questions. She closed her eyes again, pulling her body pillow closer.

"Mm, hai…" she mumbled, not entirely comprehending what he'd said.

 **. . . . .**

Yato turned on the bathroom faucet, cupping his hands under it. He splashed cold water on his face a few times, breathing heavily in slight panic. When he finished, the god turned off the running water and slowly caught his breath.

" _Dammit_ …!" He cursed under his breath to himself.

The god let out a deep sigh, straightening up. He stopped himself when he caught his reflection in the mirror. His skin looked slightly paler, and bags were already starting to form under his eyes.

He knew he couldn't it up any longer. They'd notice right away.

He groaned in response, reaching for the hand towel and wiping his wet face on it, but even as his skin was bone dry, he continued to rub at it. He envisioned his skin shaving off like the layers of a peeled apple, a new version of himself coming to the surface. But of course - that was a reality too far to reach - too far to dream of.

Yato pulled the cloth away from his face and tossed it aside, ultimately finding it useless. He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jersey, holding it up to unfold it.

He stared down at the black and white image of the baby, and suddenly, he felt the world around him fade. His thumb gently ran over it.

"Your mother will forgive me. Someday, she'll understand..." he whispered.

With one last deep breath, Yato folded the paper back up and slipped it back inside his jersey. He stepped out of the bathroom, set his phone on a side table, scooped up his boots, and quietly snuck out of the apartment.

 **. . . . .**

Hiyori's brother, who was a relatively light sleeper, awoke to the noise of the chain unlatching and the door closing as someone left. He sat up, rubbed his tired eyes and reached for his glasses on the nightstand beside him before going to investigate.

As expected, no one was there. The door was unlocked, the chain dangling from the lock.

Masaomi snuck a glance into the guest bedroom. Yukine was snoozing, his arm dramatically draped above his head, and his legs strangled in the sheets. His eyes slowly turned and focused on his sister, who was sleeping angelically, snuggling up against a body pillow.

Once his previous grogginess started to fade, he realized the way the bed sheets didn't seem strewn - the blankets tucked in around her were handled with care. As if the god hadn't just decided to up and leave so quickly. He was not in much of a rush - hesitant to go, but sure of himself.

Masaomi didn't understand why, but then, something suddenly came to him. He envisioned Yato delicately leaning over Hiyori to place a kiss on her forehead, before he quietly climbed out of the bed. The god smoothed out the soft blankets to make sure she was comfortable, and before finally leaving, he continued to get a long glance at the blonde boy beside his feet.

It suddenly dawned on him. This was not a man who had left. This was a man who couldn't leave, but couldn't stay - a man who had to protect something even if meant he had to put himself at risk.

Masaomi gave his sleeping sister a pitiful look, wondering how she would react when she found out. His chest tightened, filling with worry for all of them. He wished he could ask for an explanation about what was going on, but the more Hiyori tried to tell him, the less informed he felt. There was always more to the story that he didn't know, and it continued to puzzle him.

Just who exactly _were_ these "Far Shore friends" of Hiyori's? And why did Masaomi sense so much secrecy around them?

 **. . . . .**

Hiyori came out of the bedroom, stretching her arms and yawning. Yukine followed behind her, rubbing his dry eyes.

They headed towards the kitchen. Hiyori stopped when she noticed her brother sitting at the small dining table. Yukine obliviously walked past both of them, going towards the fridge.

"O-onii-chan?" She blinked.

Masaomi gave her a weak smile, lowering his coffee mug away from his face. He looked exhausted, his hair and pajamas all disheveled.

"W-what are you doing?" Hiyori asked, approaching him. "Shouldn't you be ready to leave for your job by now?"

Masaomi set his cup aside, sighing out of exhaustion. "I just asked them for the day off."

Yukine, now holding a bowl of sliced fruit from the fridge, looked over at Masaomi. "They let you do that?" He asked, slightly surprised.

Masaomi nodded, but his demeanor was somewhat grim. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I just told them that I would be looking after you today," he replied, looking to his sister.

Hiyori blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. "'Me?' What do you mean? Why today?" She tore her gaze away from Masaomi to scan the whole apartment, mindlessly rubbing her baby bump. "And where is Yato?"

"W-why don't you come sit down…?"

Yukine helplessly watched. He noticed Hiyori's eyes reflected that of a lost puppy's, while her brother remained calm and serious.

Hiyori took one last glance around her before she hesitantly came to Masaomi's side and sat down next to him. He fidgeted nervously in his seat, awkwardly clearing his throat.

"S-so… I've been trying to think of how to word this for most of the night, trying to figure out how to tell you this, and I-I'm still not sure what to say," Masaomi nervously began, staring at his steaming cup of coffee.

Hiyori and Yukine exchanged clueless looks.

"What are you talking about, Onii-chan?" Hiyori insisted, worry in her voice.

Masaomi sighed. "Leaving without an explanation seems really cruel, but I think you deserve one. So Hiyori-" he reached out and took one of her hands in both of his, "on behalf of Yato, let me explain."

"W-wait, what?!" Yukine cried, setting his bowl of fruit down and coming towards the table.

"Yato left?!" Hiyori shot up from her seat, her hand tearing out of her brother's grasp. "What do you mean? You saw him leave n' you didn't do anything?"

"Wait, just listen-" Masaomi tried to say, but Hiyori was heading towards the bedroom. "Hiyori, where are you going?"

"I need to call him," she answered over her shoulder.

"You can't." Masaomi stood up, rounding the table until he was close enough to Hiyori that he could reach out and grab her wrist. Hiyori stopped and turned around. He held up the shiny red flip phone in his hand, giving it to Hiyori to hold. "He left his phone here."

"Seriously? That guy is ridiculous!" Yukine muttered, crossing his arms.

Hiyori, not knowing how to react, slowly reached out and took the phone. She stroked it and flipped it over in disbelief. She flipped it open, immediately greeted by a wallpaper of her and Yato during their first trip to Capypa Land. She remembered that day so clearly, and she wished more than anything that those simple days would return.

Hot tears flooded down her face, and her pink eyes shook with intense sorrow. She clutched the phone to her heart, choking out a sob.

"Why?" Hiyori mumbled, then raised her voice. "Why did he leave? Did I do something wrong?"

Panic rose in Masaomi's expression. He helped sit her down on the couch while he attempted to console her.

"No way! It's not your fault, Hiyori!" Masaomi told her. "It's no one's fault."

His gaze dropped to his lap, and he sighed once more before lowering his voice. "Look - I may not know Yato very well - I may not know him at all, but I know that he cared about you. It took me a while, but I eventually realized that. Because I saw it for myself."

Hiyori's sobbing didn't seem to quiet down. Her brother, feeling slightly defeated, didn't give up so easily.

"I'm sure he has his own reasons for leaving that doesn't include not wanting you or your baby. He's gonna come back. We just...need patience…"

Hiyori sniffled, unable to catch her breath between her constant crying. She kept the phone desperately pressed against her chest. "H-how...do you know that?"

Masaomi didn't have any actual proof. He was only trusting his gut, but he knew this wouldn't be a satisfying answer for his heartbroken sister. He had to think of something.

Then, it suddenly slipped out.

"Because he told me."

"H-he did…?" Hiyori asked softly, her crying suddenly ceasing. She stared at her brother on the couch beside her with hopeful eyes.

"He did?" Yukine repeated, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Masaomi stayed silent for a long moment, shocked by his unexpected excuse. He realized it was too late to go back on what he'd said, and so, he nodded in response. "H-hai."

"When is he coming back? Did he say where he was going?" Hiyori asked suddenly, leaning towards Masaomi, who was taken aback by her reaction.

Yukine scoffed from across the living room, causing the siblings to turn their heads in his direction. "That loser never says anything. He's always so secretive n' reckless."

Hiyori pulled away from her brother, seeming to think about something. Masaomi looked to Yukine.

"Is this like him? Do you have any idea where Yato could've gone?"

Yukine was about to answer, but considering he didn't want to expose too much of Yato's dark past, he decided it would be best to deny. "No," he answered finally, his arms dropping back to his sides in defeat, "he doesn't usually leave like this."

Hiyori, refusing to believe any of it, suddenly stood up from the couch and headed for the front door. She knelt down, reaching for her shoes.

"Hiyori? W-what are you doing?" Masaomi blinked, standing up from his seat as well.

Yukine turned around, watching her slip on her leather shoes. "Where are you going?"

Hiyori grabbed her sweater off the hook, then turned to look at them. Determination was written all over her face. "I'm going after him."

"Woah, hang on!" Her brother cried in shock.

"What?" Yukine nearly shouted. "You can't do that!"

Frustration rose inside the brunette. Wasn't her idea a logical one?

"And why not?" She demanded.

"Because Yato wouldn't want you to."

This seemed to catch her attention. Hiyori froze, but only for the slightest second before she shook off her surprise. She gave the Regalia a strict expression.

"I don't care what Yato wants," she told him, "I care about what he needs."

Yukine knew he had to answer her. He had to say something quickly, because he also knew that Hiyori was stubborn enough to leave if he remained silent for too long. The blonde boy stumbled on his words, unable to find the right thing to say. Hiyori groaned to herself, growing bored. She turned around and reached for the doorknob.

That was when Yukine stepped in front of her, blocking her path. He held his arms out to keep her from passing him.

"Yukine-kun-"

"Hiyori."

They stood there for a second or two, challenging each other.

"Yato needs you to be safe," he told her, matching her determination. "You can't just go wandering around town while you're…" his words trailed off.

Hiyori blinked, following his gaze downward to meet her bulging belly. Her eyes darted back to meet him, her face steaming red from embarrassment and anger.

"Because I'm pregnant?" She said, emotion building in her voice. "That's what you mean? I'm not useless, Yukine-kun! I can take care of myself!"

Yukine cringed, realizing he had struck a nerve. Hiyori looked over her shoulder at her brother, who tensed and turned away from her in shame.

"N-no, that's not what I was saying…" the boy tried to explain, ashamed.

Tears filled the girl's pink eyes again. She couldn't hide the raw emotion in her tone. She trusted her sweater down on the floor and kicked off her shoes.

"The least we could do is try!" Hiyori cried, fighting back her tears.

Yukine's shoulders slumped down, and he exhaled audibly through his nose. "Alright, fine." He finally surrendered. "But not until you calm down."

"He's right." Masaomi came to his sister's side, wrapping a supportive arm around her shoulders and guiding her back to the living room. Hiyori felt her body give out as she sat on the couch. She wiped her wet face on her pajama sleeves.

"Why don't you focus on some of your online school work right now, and I'll make you a big breakfast for two," he grinned, handing her laptop to her from off the kitchen table.

Hiyori smiled warmly at her brother as she reached up and grabbed her computer from him. "That sounds lovely. Arigato, Onii-chan."

Masaomi smiled back, and headed into the kitchen to prepare some food. Hiyori took a deep breath to calm herself, knowing her stress wouldn't bode well for her baby.

Yukine came to Hiyori's side, sitting next to her. He nervously played with his fingers in his lap while Hiyori opened her laptop and typed in her password. The boy finally spoke.

"I didn't mean to do that, Hiyori."

"Hm?" Hiyori turned her head towards the Regalia, who looked at her from the corner of his eye and blushed. "Do what?"

"I…" Yukine slouched, still deciding his next words without looking at her. "I didn't mean to offend you. Or make you cry..."

Hiyori caught the sympathy in his voice, and felt some of her tension subside. She chuckled softly to herself. "It's alright, Yukine-kun. I forgive you - You were just doing your job," she said with a smile.

Yukine noticed it and blushed again. He ran his hand through his shaggy hair to avoid awkwardly glancing at her.

"And it's not your fault. I cry so easily now," she laughed weakly, scratching her temple. She looked down at her belly, rubbing it lovingly. "This little girl certainly makes my hormones go crazy."

The two of them shared a chuckle. Hiyori continued typing on her computer in her lap, and for a few minutes, the only sound was of her fingers tapping the keys. Yukine, who was staring off into space, suddenly spoke up.

"You don't think-"

The brunette came to a complete pause, and focused her attention on the blonde boy beside her again. Yukine glimpsed at Masaomi in the kitchen a few feet away from them, and lowered his voice.

"That Yato is…-?"

Despite how his words trailed off, Hiyori seemed to catch onto his thought. She slightly turned her gaze away, considering the idea. She sighed, her eyes narrowing down with concern.

"I'd like to disagree with you," she said, "but it'd only make sense that he would…"

"What do you mean?" Yukine asked, blinking at her.

"Yato left in the middle of the night, without saying anything," Hiyori pointed out. "And he's been acting strangely. You've noticed it, too - haven't you?"

"You mean he's been on edge?"

"Well, that, and a few other things."

Yukine went quiet for a minute, thinking about it. "I-I mean, I guess so. But you don't think he's just been really nervous about the baby?"

Hitori seemed to consider it before she answered. "I wouldn't doubt it. But if it were something as simple as that, wouldn't he just tell me?"

"You mean he hasn't?" The boy blinked in confusion and surprise.

Amidst her thoughts, Hiyori's gaze fixed on her brother. Masaomi turned around to rinse a pan in the sink, and noticed her make eye contact with him from across the room. He smiled a bit and waved to her, to which Hiyori gladly returned the gesture. She turned back to face Yukine, her expression serious again.

"No. I keep trying, and he keeps avoiding my questions. It's just not like him."

"This is new?" Yukine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know," the girl sighed, then started to mumble. "He promised me...that if he ever lied to me, it would be to protect me. Maybe that's why he didn't tell anyone - because he knew I'd stop him. And for once, I tried to brush it off and give him space 'cuz I thought he just needed some time to adjust…"

"Don't start thinking like that," Yukine began. "If Yato really is with him, then of course he wouldn't bring you along - baby or not."

Hiyori blinked, surprised by his mature answer.

"Although, I'm not entirely sure why he left me behind," he muttered, searching for the TV remote.

He picked up the remote once he found it hidden under a stack of magazines on the coffee table in front of him. He attempted to turn the TV on, but after not getting his desired result, he smacked the remote in his palm a few times to revive it.

"Do you know why he'd go straight to him?" Hiyori asked, sounding slightly upset.

"No idea," the Regalia replied, flipping the device over to check its batteries. "Maybe some unfinished business?"

Hiyori bit her lip, processing his words. Why'd I expect the secrets to suddenly stop once we started dating?

The blonde kid gasped victoriously when he adjusted the position of the crooked batteries in the remote. He slipped the case back on before lifting his head to see Hiyori.

"Even if we don't find him anytime soon, I'm sure he'll come back. Until then, if there's anything you need, I'll be here for you," Yukine grinned at her.

Ahh, I see… Hiyori thought with a small smile. You left Yukine here to watch over me. Didn't you, Yato?

"Arigato, Yukine-kun."

Yukine blushed and laughed weakly.

"Hey! Why don't we study together?" The brunette suddenly suggested, beaming at her friend. "It's been a while since I've taught you anything new."

Yukine eagerly gasped. "Hai!"

 **. . . . .**

Yato let out a shaky breath, stepping into the room. This room was the literal room of most of his nightmares - the rest of them containing scenes of endless bloodied, twisted bodies littering the ground he walked on. He was never allowed to dream here.

The wooden walls were bare, with only a skinny window at the top providing light. In one corner rested a nightstand with a dusty hand mirror on top of it, and across the room was a wardrobe. In the center lay a plain white futon. There was nothing significant to his surroundings, which was meant to match the person inhabiting it.

He always told himself that it would be the last time he'd ever have to step foot in the cabin. But then that "last time" turned into the next time, and the time after that - until eventually, Yato himself lost track, and the excuse wasn't enough to calm his shot nerves.

Damn this place! Yato sighed heavily. It can't be helped now. If I'm staying, I might as well look the part.

Yato then stripped down to his black boxers. He opened his wardrobe, revealing several kimonos. He chose his dark navy blue one, pulling his arms through the sleeves and tying it around his waist. He folded his jersey away and placed his boots at the bottom of wardrobe. He pulled out the ultrasound photo, his eyes narrowing down with pity.

Yato knelt down, reaching for his pillow on the floor. He lifted it, kissed the picture, and slipped it under the pillow. He stood up to tie his hair back, and while his back was turned, he heard his bedroom door slide open. Fear paralyzed him.

"Welcome home, Yaboku."


	24. Quick Update

**Hey, everyone!**

 **I'm really glad you're all enjoying my story so far, and I love reading your comments.**

 **I just thought I should let you all know something, and get your opinion on it. I'm planning to have at least 35 chapters for this fanfiction. I believe it's dragging on (not to say any of the chapters are boring or lack plot). If you'd like to see me update it further than 35 chapters, please let me know! I can and will 100% gladly continue it and stretch the plot.**

 **Just as well, I realize I went on a long hiatus. Since I've come back, I also noticed that my chapters haven't been very long. If any of you are interested, I can totally try to lengthen them.**

 **That's all I wanted to fill you guys in on. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 24

_I just have to buy some time._ The God of Calamity thought to himself. _And hopefully get some answers about what he knows._

"Why so quiet?" His father asked. "Won't you talk to me? It's not polite to ignore your father."

Yato didn't need to turn around to see who it was. It was his father - that was obvious - but he immediately recognized the voice to be Hiyori's old schoolmate, Fujisaki Koto. And the fact that he knew him as so, didn't help to prevent his anger from boiling.

"And what exactly do you expect me to say?" Yato retorted, slightly looking at him over his shoulder.

Father snickered. "We can start with you telling me why you're here?"

Yato scoffed. "I have my reasons."

 _Just keep him away from Hiyori and Yukine. He can't touch them._

There was a moment of silence, almost as if his father seemed to consider his answer. "I see…" he said at last. "So you're not going to tell me."

Father stared at Yato, whose back was still facing him. The god didn't speak. His father sighed, but it sounded fake.

"So, it wouldn't have anything to do with the proof I have of you with Hiyori-chan?" He sang in a taunting tone.

Yato could practically hear the shit-eating grin on his face. His skin was hot with fury. He finally spun around on his heel, ending up face-to-face with each other.

"Ahh! _There_ it is!" Father smirked.

"What do you want?" Yato asked, his tone becoming dark and his eyes shaded from his bangs.

Father leaned against the doorway and folded his arms hastily. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Yaboku. _You_ came to _me._ If anything, _I_ should ask _you_ that same question."

Yato's voice caught in his throat as he realized what his mistake was. He decided to play it safe and remain silent. The god wasn't sure if his panic was clear on his face, but his father continued to talk.

"Speaking of, where _has_ Hiyori-chan been? I haven't seen her at school for almost two whole months now!" He said with fake astonishment. "You wouldn't happen to know exactly _where_ she is - would you, son?"

Yato tightened his fist until his veins popped out. He spoke, but his words came out sounding strangled between the scraping of his teeth. "She-... she dropped out to help her parents at the hospital. The hospital _you_ destroyed before nearly _killing_ her."

Father chuckled in response, seeing Yato's fuse almost bursting. "That wasn't _me._ If Hiyori-chan hadn't threatened me, maybe it would never have happened."

"Why can't you just leave them alone?" Yato's voice rumbled.

His fierce blue eyes narrowed down with anger, and his pupils sharpened like a cat's. However, this only appeared to please his father, who cracked another twisted smile in his direction. The two of them stood there, quietly challenging each other.

Then, there was the sound of the cabin's front door sliding open. A few masked purple wolves rushed to Father's side, panting hungrily. When they noticed the god, they started chanting in unison.

" _Lord Yato_!" " _Lord Yato_." " _Lord Yato_!"

Followed by the pack, Nora entered. When she did, she stopped in her tracks when she noticed him.

"You're back."

"Yeah. I am." Yato replied coldly, his eyes still pointed and sharp as he looked at them.

"What brings you here?" Nora asked, holding the sleeve of her kimono up to her mouth.

"He won't say," their father answered, grinning. "Apparently," he glanced at Yato out of the corner of his eye, "it's a big secret."

The tone in his voice, and the look in his eyes. His father was teasing him - he knew he was. However, Yato wouldn't give in so easily.

After receiving nothing much stillness and silence from the god, his father sighed out of boredom.

Yato noticed one of the wolves started sniffing the air around the room. It stepped towards Yato's futon, sticking its snout under the pillow.

 _The ultrasound photo!_

Suddenly, he felt panic rise inside of him. He quickly went to shove the wolf away with his foot.

"Oi! Get outta here!" Yato snapped at it.

"Don't be so cruel, Yaboku."

Yato stepped out of the bedroom, sliding the door shut behind him. "Don't be such an asshole-"

Suddenly, as he was walking past his father, Yato felt a foot slip right out in front of his ankle. Just when he was taking a step forward, he lost his balance because of that small obstacle in his path. The god gasped and came violently crashing down on the wooden floor beside Nora and his father. The masked Phantoms all scattered at the sound of his body hitting the ground.

Yato used a shaky hand to lift himself up. As soon as he did, there was the strong taste of iron in his mouth, and wetness rushing out of his nose. As he lay in shock on the floor, he turned to look at his father standing over him. Yato's vision was blurry for a second, but it was difficult to miss the displeased expression on Father's face.

"Shameful of you to speak to your father that way. Especially when you know you can't reincarnate." Father folded his arms, a wicked grin creeping up on his face. "Or did you want me to test it out like you tried to do with me?"

Any shred of confidence or anger Yato had built up in that moment was suddenly lost. He found his mind racing with fear.

"No, Dad. S-sorry," he swallowed hard.

His father straightened up and smiled at his answer. "Good. Now go clean your face. I'll be making dinner."

"H-hai," Yato mumbled, scrambling to his feet and hurrying into the bathroom in the back of the cabin.

He shut the door tightly behind him, slumping down to the floor with his back to the door. Yato reached for a nearby cloth and wiped the blood from his nose.

The realization of his decision to come back suddenly hit him, and a fear like he'd never felt struck inside him. He grappled his kimono tightly over his chest as he started to gasp for air. He felt beams of sweat run down his temple, and the world around him was spinning and losing color.

 _C'mon, get a hold of yourself! You're doing this for them. You're about to be a dad soon. Then, you won't ever have to answer to him again._

Yato raked his fingers through his hair, tugging his bangs until his scalp was sore.

 **. . . . .**

Yato silently sat at the kotatsu, staring down at his bowl of steaming soup and teriyaki chicken. He looked over at Nora, sitting beside him, while his father sat straight across from him.

"So, Mizuchi-" Father began, suddenly becoming cheerful and friendly. "How was your day today?"

Nora answered despite sharing his level of enthusiasm. "It was alright. I took the pets for a stroll and watered the flowers outside."

"Ahh, that's wonderful!" Father grinned, aggressively petting Nora's hair as if she was a new puppy. She didn't mind it too much and continued to eat.

Yato rolled his eyes at his father's obvious roleplaying. He picked up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks and examined it suspiciously. When deemed unworthy, Yato tossed it over his shoulder for the wolves to eat. The masked Phantoms then continued to fight for it.

"Yaboku," his father called, noticing him playing with his food. "Why don't you try eating it? There wouldn't be any point in me poisoning it. You're a god, after all."

Yato sighed, flipping his chicken over mindlessly. "If only it were that easy," he mumbled.

Father chuckled softly. Then, he tapped the empty seat beside him. "C'mere. Sit closer to me, son."

Yato glanced up from his plate, to his father, to the open spot next to him. He cringed in response. "I don't need to see or hear you more than I already can," he replied, disgusted.

"Okay, fine. Be that way." His father replied rudely, his smile quickly fading.

The room went quiet. Yato drank his soup slowly and eventually finished his chicken. He started twirling his water in his cup as he lost himself in deep thought.

"...-boku. Yaboku?"

Yato blinked, and lifted his head in his father's direction as his senses returned to him. "Huh? What?"

His father groaned and rolled his eyes. "I _said_ that your first assignment will be tomorrow. Be prepared by noon."

Yato felt his throat tighten, and his fingers ran cold. He almost forgot that was part of the deal. But there still wasn't any way he could let that happen.

In just a few short months, Yato would hold his newborn daughter. What kind of person would he be if he bloodied his hands before then? Hiyori and Yukine were depending on him. He couldn't fail them.

"Um…" the god shifted uncomfortably in his seat by the kotatsu, avoiding his father's eyes. "R-right. Well, about that...I-I…"

"Spit it out," Father interrupted.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone anymore," Yato finally said before he could back out.

Father glared at him, and the suspenseful silence was long enough to terrify Yato out of his mind. He felt Nora's tension on top of his own.

In his father's terms, this was not okay. No one should ever refuse his commands. This was entirely new - Yato didn't know what to expect.

"I see…" He finally answered, and his dark, mysterious tone sent chills down Yato's back. "Then, why _are_ you here, Yaboku…?"

Yato stiffened, his eyes widening in fear. He didn't answer.

Father flipped a switch. Suddenly, instead of his crooked scowl, he grinned and began to chuckle. "Maybe we can just talk about it later? You're excused!"

Yato was taken aback by this strange response. He knew this sudden change in behavior didn't bode well, but wasn't willing to test it. So, the god quickly rose from his seat and hurried to his room down the hall.

Once he exited the room, Nora looked at her father with confusion. "You will not punish him?"

"This _is_ his punishment. Remember, Mizuchi?" He told her joyfully. "I've separated him from the people he cares about most, and Yaboku is the key to his own misery. He will change his mind about this. It's just a minor inconvenience, but we already have something worked out for him."

 **. . . . .**

Yato sighed and collapsed into his futon. He reached his hand under his pillow, pulling out the black-and-white photo of his unborn child. A small, warm smile crept on his face while he traced the outline of the baby's shape on the paper.

"That's right. You still need a name, huh?" He tiredly whispered to the photo. "I'll come up with something…"

His eyes started to grow heavy, and his mind became distant. Soon enough, Yato had fallen asleep.


	26. Chapter 25

Yukine came out of the bedroom, sighing heavily as he approached Masaomi in the kitchen.

"So?" Masaomi asked, still focused on the dishes he was cleaning in the sink.

"Nothing. She's still refusing to get out of bed," the boy replied, ruffling his blonde locks.

"You're kidding me," Masaomi groaned, setting down the dirty bowl and soapy sponge he was holding. "That's three days in a row!"

"M-maybe having Yato gone for two weeks is getting to her?" Yukine pointed out.

Masaomi let out a loud sigh, shaking the water off his hands into the sink. "Let me handle it. Will you finish the dishes?"

Yukine turned pink. "O-oh, yeah. Sure."

The man nodded and left to go check on his sister. He knocked on the door before slowly pushing it open.

"Hiyori?" He called quietly.

Hiyori hid her legs under the blanket, the rest of her unable to be seen.

"Hiyori, c'mon! It's almost lunchtime," her brother said, rolling his eyes as he came toward the bedside.

"I don't care. I'm tired," she replied from under the blanket, her voice muffled.

Masaomi's patience was wearing thin. "Well, you should care because your appointment is today."

There was a moment of silence followed by a white light under the blanket. "It's not for another two or three hours. Let me sleep, Onii-chan!" The girl whined.

"Alright, that's enough!" Masaomi cried, angrily. He ripped off the blanket, revealing his groggy, annoyed sister.

Hiyori quickly sat up and tried to reach for it. "Onii-chan! Stop it! Give it back!"

He continued to hold the blanket out of her reach. "No, Hiyori! Listen to me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because!" Masaomi spat out. "It's not healthy. Get out of bed and take care of your baby!"

Hiyori suddenly froze in shock. The hand she had been reaching out to grab back her blanket withdrew and came to rest on her stomach. Her face ceased of any anger, and her eyes shook with sadness as she looked down at her growing belly. She seemed upset at first, but she knew her brother was right.

"How do you think Yato would feel if he knew you were doing this to yourself?"

Tears filled her pink eyes, and her voice shook. "H-he would've… gone with me last week for my check-up. H-he would've made me breakfast in bed, a-and he would've told me…-" Hiyori held her knees to her chest, burying her head within them. "He would've told me it was gonna be okay…"

Masaomi felt struck with sharp guilt. His eyes narrowed down with pity as he looked down at his younger sister, holding herself. Masaomi approached her, sat down on the bed beside her, and carefully draped the blanket over her shoulders.

"Hiyori…" he began softly, reaching his arms around her, "I may not be Yato, but I am here for you just the same. You should have some faith. If he came around once, he can come around again, right?" He pointed out, and Hiyori started to dry her eyes.

"Although, there is... always a chance something happens that causes Yato to…-" he chose his words carefully, speaking slowly, "keep his distance…"

There was a long pause, as Hiyori seemed to absorb that information. Then, she seemed to grow confused and mad.

"Are you trying to tell me to expect him not to come back?" Hiyori asked, anger rising in her tone. "What if he actually does return?"

Masaomi panicked, pulling away from her. "N-no! Hiyori - I'm preparing you for both."

The anger and confusion suddenly faded from her face, and she sighed to herself. "G-gomen…" she mumbled, turning away to hide her pink cheeks.

Masaomi smirked a bit, then shook his head. "Don't apologize. You have every right to miss him, Hiyori."

The brunette cracked a soft smile at him in return. Her brother finally stood up and drew the curtains. Hiyori squinted her eyes, adjusting to the intrusive light.

"Now, go take a bath, relax, and I'll have a big brunch ready for you soon. Alright?" Her brother told her.

"Mm. Arigato," Hiyori responded with a warm grin.

 **. . . . .**

Once she had finally eaten and gotten dressed after her bath, Hiyori continued to brush out her hair until she was sure it was as soft and smooth as it could be.

She didn't know what made her think of it, but Hiyori started to practice her breathing. She settled on the carpeted floor, placing her back up against the edge of the bed.

Her breaths started out rough and irregular. However, after a few minutes, her breathing became much more gentle and constant. She felt her mind clear itself, and her tension wasn't as unbearable.

Breathe in slowly, breathe out slowly. In, out, pause, in, out, pause, in-

A sudden, shrill noise rang in the silence, and Hiyori realized it was an alarm she had set on her phone to remind her an hour before her appointment. She switched the alarm off, sighing loudly to herself.

As Hiyori stood to grab her things, something caught her eye on the shelf in the corner of the room. She curiously came closer to pick it up.

She reached for it, realizing it had been a picture book for young children. She smiled to herself and set down her bag beside the chair where she continued to sit down. The brunette ran her fingertips across the front cover, inspecting it. She giggled to herself.

"Daddy got this one for you," Hiyori said to her stomach, affectionately stroking it. "He said he knew you'd like it."

Hiyori checked her phone once more and thought for a second. Deciding she had a few minutes to spare before she needed to leave, Hiyori opened the book, and softly began to read to her baby.


	27. Chapter 26

Hiyori held a cup of hot chocolate in one hand, sitting at the dining room table with her laptop in front of her. She didn't even realize how early it was until the sun began to rise, and her eyes felt dry and sore. Her brother happened to pass by her on his way out of his bedroom in his pajamas. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, coming to an immediate halt when he noticed her. A sense of deja vu swept him as he approached her.

"Hiyori."

Hiyori jumped in her seat, her eyes darting up from the computer screen she had been fixated on, to her brother standing in front of her. "H-hai!" She blurted out, embarrassed.

Masaomi removed his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes. He placed them back on, and just as he caught a glimpse of what was on Hiyori's computer screen, his sister quickly slammed the laptop shut. Masaomi nearly stumbled back in surprise.

"H-Hiyori, what-?"

He glanced over at her, but she turned away from him. However, even from the angle she was now at, he could see her bloodshot eyes and pale skin.

"Have you been up all night?" He asked in shock. "Looking through Yato's Twitter page?"

It seemed harmless enough. She had only originally thought of checking his Twitter out of curiosity, trying to search for something that could be helpful in figuring out where and why he went. Eventually, Hiyori came up dry, and her investigation quickly turned into her mourning the god's absence. Yato had barely posted much of anything since they'd started dating. She gave up and began scrolling through his page, reading his posts and longingly staring at any picture with him in it.

She'd also found multiple chains of messages and sets of photos where he'd apparently been stalking her. While she normally would have been enraged by that behavior, Hiyori realized his clinginess was his special way of getting her attention. He went from taking pictures of her sleeping through her bedroom window, to completely missing in action. This hit much harder than she expected it to, and Hiyori spent an hour or two sobbing to herself throughout the night.

Hiyori didn't understand why, but she felt her blood start to boil. Maybe it was over exhaustion, or maybe she had an awful craving for ice cream they no longer had, but she couldn't hold herself back from the anger threatening to burst out.

"Oh, what?" She snapped, rolling her eyes at him rudely. "You're mad at me for not sleeping? I thought you'd be glad to see me be awake for once."

Her brother stepped back in slight shock, innocently blinking at her. Then, he cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses. He straightened himself and fixed his expression.

"You have to stop this, Hiyori. I don't know how many times I have to tell you - it's not healthy!" Masaomi snapped back.

"'Stop what?' Trying to figure out where the father of my child is?!" Hiyori's hold on her mug tightened, and her eyebrows came together in frustration. "Name one good reason why I should!"

"Because it's not okay! Because when I realized that he left-"

Hiyori didn't hear anything he said after that. She focused on those words, then she suddenly sprang up from her seat, the chair pulling out from behind her.

"What?" She exclaimed.

Masaomi immediately stopped mid-rant, staring at her with confusion. He didn't appear to understand his mistake.

"What?" He asked cluelessly. "What'd I say?"

"You told me that Yato told you he was coming back."

"Um," Masaomi's eyes shifted side-to-side nervously, "I-I did."

Hiyori caught his nervous twitch, and her skin caught flames. "But you just told me you didn't even see him leave!"

Sweat ran down his cheek, and he took a cautious step back. "I did…?" His voice squeaked.

"You lied to me?!" The girl cried.

That was when the guest bedroom door creaked open. It revealed to be Yukine, squinting and rubbing his eyes. "What's all the noise about? It's so early," he complained.

Hiyori threw an accusing hand at her brother beside her. "Masaomi lied to me! He never saw Yato leave - much less spoke to him!"

Masaomi cringed at the mention of his name. Usually, when Hiyori used his real name, he knew he really messed up.

Yukine blinked a few times, still processing what she was saying. Then, he turned to Masaomi, shock written on his face.

"M-matte, you said Yato-"

"I know what I said!" Masaomi interrupted, pinching his nose.

"So, he's not coming back?!" Hiyori demanded.

"I don't know, Hiyori!" He snapped. "Shouldn't you know? He's your boyfriend!"

"Well, I don't know anything anymore because you had to be dishonest about it!"

Yukine helplessly watched from the sidelines. He wasn't sure if he should intervene or not.

"I wanted you to believe me! I wanted you to believe in him - I wanted to believe in him…" Masaomi admitted, his shoulders slumping downward.

The room fell silent, but only for a moment before Hiyori spoke again. She still didn't seem pleased enough.

"We have to find him."

"What?! You can't be serious!" Masaomi cried in disbelief. "You're telling me you don't know where he is?"

"Of course not!" Hiyori crossed her arms. "If we knew where he was, don't you think we'd have found him by now?"

"Besides," Yukine jumped in, "he usually stays there for long periods of time, anyway. If he was walking through the streets, then maybe we-"

"He 'stays there?'" Masaomi interrupted, blinking at Yukine in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Yukine and Hiyori both suddenly stiffened and shared glances from across the room. Masaomi quickly caught onto them.

"You both know where he is," the young man said, looking back and forth between them.

Yukine swallowed hard, and Hiyori bit her nail on her thumb and looked away shamefully.

Masaomi sighed and removed his glasses to rub his nose. "All right, well? Where is he?"

The Regalia and half-Phantom both remained silent, sharing yet another secretive glance.

"You're kidding me? You can't tell me?!" The man exclaimed.

"I-it's not our place to say," Yukine told him, nervously scratching the back of his neck and staring at his feet.

"Unbelievable!" He cried, throwing his hands in the air. Masaomi continued to pace around the dining room table until he paused in his tracks and turned to face his sister.

"I can't handle all these secrets anymore, Hiyori! I have no idea what's going on!"

Hiyori closed her eyes and reached her fingers up to her temple, rubbing the side of her head gently. "If you really need to know, you can ask Yato yourself, but I can't tell you right now."

"What the hell? I'm supposed to wait for an answer?!"

Hiyori's face contorted into that of pain. She pressed her fingers harder against her temple. "Please stop yelling," she mumbled.

Neither Masaomi nor Yukine heard her. They were both too focused on Masaomi's ranting to notice much of anything else.

"I really don't understand! What's going on with you?! Is Yato some kind of wanted criminal, or something? Are you in danger?! Is he really even a god, or is he just delusional?!"

"Masaomi? Please." Hiyori's breathing became ragged, and she held the table in front of her for support. She went to step out towards the living room to sit on the couch, but when she did, Hiyori's head throbbed, and her eyes didn't focus. She lost her footing and tripped over herself, falling to her knees.

"Hiyori!" Yukine cried, rushing to her side.

"W-woah, hey!" Masaomi exclaimed. Any anger quickly faded from his voice and expression as he came to her aid.

"I don't... feel so well…" she mumbled, holding her head.

"O-okay, okay. Just-... deep breaths," her brother told her, his eyes sympathetic. "You need to rest."

Hiyori nodded, allowing her brother to pick her up and carry her to bed. Masaomi pulled the covers over her.

"Is it… bad?" Hiyori asked between her heavy breathing.

Masaomi knelt down and reached his hand up to her forehead. "It doesn't feel like you have a fever, which is good. You do look a little flushed, but that could just be your adrenaline."

Hiyori let out a deep sigh.

Masaomi stood up from the bedside, heading for the door. He looked down at his watch, and his eyes widened. "I'm running late! I'm sorry - just get some rest, and I'll have Yukine prepare you something to eat."

Hiyori gave him a small smile, but just as he was turning around to leave, she reached out and grabbed his wrist. He looked back at her in surprise.

"D-... do you think she's okay…?" She asked, worry in her voice and face.

Masaomi blinked curiously. It took him a second before he realized she was talking about her baby. His expression softened, and he turned to face her. Hiyori pulled her hand back to rest on her stomach.

"You're not in pain, are you?"

Hiyori bit her lip. "I don't know," she said quietly. "My head hurts, but how do I know if…-?" Her words trailed off, her mind wandering.

Masaomi smiled softly. "I'm sure you're both alright. If anything changes, call Mori-san. Okay?"

Hiyori sighed and nodded in response. "Arigato…"

Her brother gave her one last reassuring nod before he left the bedroom, keeping the door open a crack.

 **. . . . .**

"Hiyori. Hiyori?" Yukine whispered, shaking her gently.

Hiyori's pink eyes slowly opened, and she looked over to see the blonde boy standing above her with a plate of food in one hand.

"Hmm…?" She blinked a few times, observing her surroundings before her senses finally came back.

"How're you feeling...?" He asked, noticing her wake up.

"I-I think I'm okay…" she mumbled tiredly. "My headache is gone."

"That's good. Your brother asked me to make you breakfast, but I decided to just let you sleep for a few hours. You looked pretty tired," he laughed weakly, then nervously handed her the plate. "I-I don't actually know how to work his oven - or the stove. So, I made you some toast."

Hiyori sat up in bed and glanced down at the plate of buttery toast and some sliced bananas, then back to the blushing boy in front of her. She smiled at the boy.

"N-no. It's alright," she told him. "Thank you, Yukine-kun. For everything."

Yukine's blush darkened. "Y-yeah, of course," he answered, stumbling from embarrassment. Then, his demeanor suddenly became serious. "L-look, I-..."

"Hm?" Hiyori blinked and tilted her head curiously.

"I-...I'm sorry. About Yato leaving…" the boy mumbled, staring at the floor and nervously playing with his fingers. "It wasn't okay of him to do that. I thought after he released Nora, that bum master of mine would somehow just never go back to them again. I probably didn't help with all the times I fought with him either…"

Hiyori set her plate down on the bed beside her and turned to Yukine, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Yukine-kun. It wasn't your fault. Don't apologize for it. And don't apologize on Yato's behalf either."

Yukine innocently looked at her, watching the determination in her eyes grow.

"Yato can apologize for himself. Trust me - I'll make sure he apologizes."

This seemed to make Yukine to crack a small laugh. "He's really in for it."

The brunette chuckled with him. "I guess so."

"Do you want some juice? Or milk?"

"Juice is fine, thank you," she grinned.

The boy smiled back and went into the kitchen to get a glass of juice for her. While he was busy, Hiyori started eating. She heard her phone buzz and wondered why it was on vibrant when she knew she had muted it before she fell asleep. She reached over to grab her smartphone off the nightstand beside her, only to discover the noise hadn't been her phone.

That was when she remembered.

Yato's phone.

She recalled putting it in the drawer and hadn't touched it since. Until then, when she reached inside and pulled out the shiny, red flip phone from the drawer. Only, when Hiyori flipped it open, she realized it was a notification reporting the low battery.

And then, suddenly, an idea came to mind.

Check his messages.

Hiyori felt slightly guilty, and she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it until then, but she wasted no time in opening his message history. When she did, she noticed there were only three contacts on his phone; her, Kofuku, and an unnamed number.

It wasn't difficult to figure out who this mysterious number was, as the conversation contain lots of threats, and the person referred to Yato as "Yaboku." The last message was a strange, eerie text - a rather threatening one. Yato didn't respond to it.

It nearly chilled Hiyori to the bone, and it suddenly dawned on her why Yato must have been so panic-stricken for a long while. She hoped he was okay - if "okay" was the word for it.

She continued scrolling through the earlier messages of the conversation, trying to fill in some missing pieces. Then, something caught her eye. It rubbed her the wrong way.

Why didn't Yato tell me that his father knew about us?


	28. Chapter 27

"Milady! You left your gardening tools out in the rain again!" Daikoku called over his shoulder, carrying a milk crate full of fresh vegetables inside from the shop.

"Ahh! Hai-hai!" Kofuku called cheerfully from the other room. "I got it!"

Kofuku leapt to her feet from where she was sitting next to the kotatsu, popping an apple slice in her mouth. She skipped along to the front door. When she swung open the door, Kofuku was suddenly greeted by her friend.

Hiyori stood on the front step, standing under the overhang of the shrine. She was gasping for air, holding her hands on her knees for support. A small backpack slung over her shoulder. Despite wearing her baggy hoodie and thick boots, she was dripping with the cold rain that poured down behind her.

" _H-Hiyorin_?!" Kofuku exclaimed.

Hiyori lifted her head to look at her, still panting. "K-...Kofuku-san."

"What-?" The goddess at the young girl blinked in disbelief.

Kofuku was quick to come to her side and guide her into the shrine, sliding the door shut behind them. "Are you alone? What are you doing here? Where's Yatty and Yukki?"

"I-I...had to come...see you," Hiyori said between heavy breaths.

Kofuku pulled out a chair from against the wall and helped sit her down. "W-what do you mean? Is something wrong?" The pink god asked, worry in her expression.

Daikoku overheard the conversation and came around the corner to investigate. He noticed the two girls right away as he approached them. "Hiyori-chan? Is something the matter? Daijoubu?"

"You know it isn't safe being out running around in the rain alone like that. Especially in your condition," Kofuku told her.

"I wasn't...running," she answered, slowly catching her breath. She pulled off her hood and placed her pregnancy bag on the floor beside her.

"Still." Daikoku piped in. "It's reckless."

"I know - I know!" Hiyori replied. "But I needed to know if either of you have seen Yato lately."

Kofuku and Daikoku shared confused looks before turning back to the girl.

"'Yato?'" Daikoku repeated, confused. "What do you mean? He's gone? What happened?"

Hiyori's eyes averted their gaze, and she slowly turned her head to stare at the floor. "It's...been almost three weeks. He-..." she bit her lip, "left in the middle of the night saying nothing. Yukine-kun is still with me for now, but there's only so much he and my brother can do. _I_ didn't even know what to do. That's why I'm here. To get answers…"

Daikoku took a small step forward, but Kofuku was quicker. She reached her hands forward and took Hiyori's hands, helping her up.

"C'mon, Hiyorin, you're soaking wet. Why don't I get you a nice hot bath ready, and a dry pair of clothes for you to wear?" Kofuku offered as Hiyori stood up.

"Th-that sounds lovely. Arigato, Kofuku-san," she smiled politely in response.

Kofuku grinned back. Just as they passed by Daikoku in the doorway, the pink goddess looked up at him.

"Make sure there's plenty of steaming mushroom soup and fried rice for Hiyorin when she's finished!" She said, to which Daikoku kindly nodded.

"Hai, Milady," he responded.

Kofuku closed the bathroom door behind them as Hiyori tugged off her drenched sweater. The pink god approached the bathtub and knelt down, twisting the faucet on.

"Start from the beginning, Hiyorin," she told her over the sound of the rushing water filling the tub. "Where's Yukki? Shouldn't he be with you if Yatty isn't around?"

Hiyori held her arms behind her back, an embarrassed look on her face. "W-well, actually…" she began, "he usually is, but...I snuck out when he was busy. I'm sure he knows I've left by now…"

"So naughty!" Kofuku sang with pink cheeks.

"Well, I _had to!_ " Hiyori defended herself. "He and my brother just keep telling me I need to stay home and rest until Yato comes back. But I don't even know if he _is_ coming back. I can't just sit around and not do _anything!_ "

Kofuku blinked in slight surprise. Then, her expression softened, and she grinned and laughed gently at the young brunette. "You always _have been_ pretty stubborn."

The half-Phantom sighed and slumped down into the stool resting beside the bath. Kofuku rolled up her sleeves and reached her hand into the tub, testing the temperature of the water.

"How's the baby, Hiyorin?" She asked lightheartedly.

Hiyori felt a small smile form on her face. She looked down at her stomach, and Kofuku followed her gaze.

"She's doing well," Hiyori carefully rubbed her baby bump, and her smile slowly faded, "but my doctor said my blood pressure was a bit elevated. I hope it's nothing serious…"

Kofuku observed the way Hiyori's gaze dropped to the floor, and her hand stopped caressing her belly. She bit her lip, feeling ashamed and nervous.

Kofuku smirked and puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms out in front of her confidently. "Don't worry! I'm sure your baby is doing horribly, and Yatty will _never_ come back because he doesn't love anymore!"

Hiyori almost immediately leaped up from her seat. Panic spread across every inch of her expression. " _What?!_ " She cried out.

The pink goddess only laughed and rolled her eyes at her, which slightly offended Hiyori. Kofuku said anything before Hiyori could take it the wrong way.

"Silly, Hiyorin!" The god waved it off. "I'm the God of Poverty and Misfortune, remember? Whatever I say, _never_ goes!"

Hiyori felt herself relax. She quickly sighed in relief and sat back down on the wooden stool again. "You could've been a little more subtle."

Kofuku chuckled. "My bad!"

The god knelt down and twisted the faucet until the water stopped running, seeing the bathtub already started to steam.

"There you go! Bath is ready!" Kofuku smiled with pink cheeks. "I'll have Daikoku put your clothes in the dryer, and I'll grab you something from my closet."

Hiyori gave the goddess a warm smile. "Arigato. I really appreciate it."

Kofuku chuckled and poked Hiyori's stomach. "Bye-bye, little one!"

 **. . . . .**

"Umm…?"

"Hm?" Kofuku paused where she was walking and turned around to see Hiyori poking her head out from the bathroom door. "Hiyorin, something wrong?"

"W-well…" Hiyori laughed weakly, a drop of nervous sweat running down her forehead, "the shirt you gave me doesn't fit."

Kofuku blinked at her cluelessly. Then, she brightened up, as if an idea came to mind.

"Ahh! Don't worry - I'll go get you another one that's sure to work!" She explained before disappearing around the corner and up the stairs.

When she returned a few minutes later, Kofuku handed Hiyori a white long-sleeved shirt. She noticed it didn't seem like something Kofuku would own, but took the shirt from her nonetheless. Hiyori unfolded it and held it out to look at it.

Then, the realization struck her. Hiyori immediately turned to Kofuku, wide-eyed.

"I-is this-?"

Kofuku smirked at the young girl. "I didn't have much to choose from, so I went into Yatty's closet."

"O-oh…" Hiyori murmured, looking back down at the shirt in her hands.

"If you want something else, I can-"

"N-no, it's fine! Arigato!" Hiyori blurted with red cheeks, then quickly closed the door in her face.

Kofuku secretly snickered to herself behind the door.

Before they had started dating, Hiyori sometimes used to stray far enough behind Yato, that the occasional breeze would send a whiff of his wonderful scent her way. It was in those moments that she often wondered if it was his shampoo, or his laundry. And while they hadn't been together for very long, it was the nights she spent snuggled up against his chest in his arms, that she realized what it _really_ was. It was the smell of his hot skin.

And as she stood there, pressing his shirt to her nose, Hiyori became aware of something else. She craved his touch, just as much as she craved _to_ touch him. She missed his strong build holding her - the way his hand easily slipped into hers - the way his warm lips connected with hers.

Hiyori sighed and continued to pull on Yato's shirt. She continued to observe herself in the tall mirror hanging on the wall behind her, instinctively petting her belly. Her outfit was a bit strange with Yato's baggy shirt and Kofuku's rainbow polka-dotted pajama pants. However, Hiyori found that she didn't mind it as much when she could lift the collar up under her nose to sniff the god's scent still stained to it. A small smile crept up on her face.

"Hiyorin! Lunch is ready!" Kofuku called from the other side of the door.

"Uh - hai!" Hiyori replied, startled from her thoughts.

Hiyori unlocked the door and came into the next room. She found Kofuku humming as she set the table, and Daikoku was already filling the bowls with mushroom soup.

"Careful," Daikoku warned Hiyori as she sat down by the kotatsu, "it's still hot."

The brunette gave him a warm grin. "Arigato."

"So," the tall Regalia began as he sat next to his goddess, "Milady filled me in on what's going on. I wish we could help, but we haven't seen him pass by. Neither of us would know where he could've gone either."

Hiyori swallowed her spoonful of soup before she spoke. "I had a feeling he wouldn't have come by here if he was trying to sneak away, but I need answers. A _lot_ of them."

Kofuku and Daikoku shared clueless glances.

"Of course, Hiyori-chan," the man said with a slight nod. "What is it you wanted to know?"

Hiyori opened her mouth to say something, but then, she withdrew. She thought she'd known exactly what it was she wanted to ask, but now, her mind was messy and hazy. Her thoughts jumbled together and became unclear. She decided to begin with the easy questions.

"Well…" she finally started, looking to the corner of the ceiling in thought, "since Yato n' I started dating, have you noticed him acting... _strange_?"

"' _Strange_?'" Kofuku repeated, holding a finger up to chin as she thought.

"Yato's a strange character to begin with. What exactly are you referring to?" Daikoku asked.

Hiyori sighed, swirling her soup with her spoon. "I-I don't know," she mumbled, watching the miniature whirlpool in her bowl. "He was so happy when we started dating. Then, I tell him about the baby, and he pretends I don't exist. Then, he finally comes around. He was happy again, but then he became quiet and distressed. And now, he's gone again…"

Kofuku reached over and placed a supportive hand on the girl's shoulder. "Becoming a parent is a big deal, y'know. I'm sure you understand that, too."

"Y-yeah, I know…" Hiyori smiled weakly, then rubbed her stomach. "I tried to give him space to think it all over, but I'm worried I gave him _too_ _much_ space. I've tried to talk to him, and it doesn't go well. He just seems confused and stressed out."

"He's probably going through a lot of different emotions right now," Daikoku told her. "Or they could be more to the story."

The brunette blinked, looking back and forth between her two friends. "He didn't say anything to you guys?"

The two looked at each other, then shook their heads in Hiyori's direction. They looked sympathetic. Hiyori huffed out her breath in frustration.

The room fell silent. The quietly continued eating until Hiyori lifted her head and spoke once more.

"But wait-"

Kofuku and Daikoku looked up at her.

"The money. Yato's been hoarding money behind the wardrobe in the room upstairs."

Daikoku raised his eyebrow. Then, the confusion in his face was replaced with realization. "Oh. _That._ "

Hiyori blinked in shock. "W-wait, _you knew it was there_?"

"'Course we did," Kofuku laughed. "We _live_ here!"

"We've all seen it. I came across it while cleaning the attic one day. I confronted him about it, and he just accused me of invading his privacy," the Regalia explained and rolled his eyes.

Hiyori took a second to think about this. _When I found out, he made it sound like no one else knew._

The tall Regalia noticed the stumped expression on her face and decided to further explain.

"We tried to ask Yato where it all came from, but he just said it was from business. What that business was exactly - he didn't specify. His answer seemed to do its part in getting Yukine to shut up about it, though. None of us brought it up ever again."

 _Business,_ she wondered. _Yato referred to it as_ "dirty money," _didn't he?_

Suddenly. Hiyori realized. It was the money he got from his father for his killings. There was so much money…

Hiyori's chest tightened, and a chill ran down her back. _Oh gods, what have I gotten myself into?_

She cleared her throat, quickly working to cover up her fear. "You're not worried he stole it?"

"Yatty's not a thief, Hiyorin," Kofuku answered, almost immediately as she popped a piece of her rice ball in her mouth.

"As much as I despise the guy's ill manners, I have to agree with Milady." Daikoku nodded.

"So...you're fine with him keeping his money here?" Hiyori asked in surprise.

Daikoku shrugged in response, allowing his master to answer.

"Where else is he supposed to keep it?" Kofuku pointed out.

"He didn't do such a good job at hiding it, though. Did he…?" Hiyori said, trying to be somewhat lighthearted about it.

However, she didn't expect to get the honest answers she received.

"It seems like the only person he was _really_ trying to hide it from, was you."

"'M-me?' But why _me?_ " Hiyori's eyes widened in shock.

"Maybe because he doesn't want you to think he's a bad person," the goddess replied, using a rather joyful tone for the matter.

"Or he just doesn't want you to get on his case about it," her Regalia added.

She hated to admit it, but Hiyori knew they were right. Both of their answers were too accurate. However, she didn't know why she hadn't been able to understand that earlier. Hiyori didn't even know how to react.

Should she be mad, or upset? She wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to be either of those.

There wasn't any time to think much longer before the door of the shrine swung open with an enormous crash and thud. The three all turned to see the blonde Regalia, gasping for air. Steam was practically coming out of his ears.

Yukine threw an accusing finger at Hiyori in front of him. "First, Yato runs away, and now, _you?!_ " He cried. "Don't you _dare_ do that again! Yato and your brother trusted me!"

Sweat dropped down the side of Hiyori's head. "K-kon'nichiwa, Yukine-kun," she laughed nervously.


	29. Chapter 28

"Hiyorin! Don't forget your sweater!" Kofuku called, chasing after her as she was leaving the shrine.

Hiyori and Yukine both stopped and turned around. Kofuku hurried towards them, handing the sweater to the brunette.

"Ahh! Almost forgot," she giggled, taking it from the goddess. "Arigato - for your hospitality."

Kofuku smiled to her. "Hai! Just don't come back here unless Yatty or Yukki are with you."

Hiyori laughed weakly. "Right. Gomen…"

They all shared their goodbyes and hugs before the two finally left.

 **. . . .**

"Yukine-kun. Your shoe is untied."

"Huh?"

Yukine and Hiyori paused in their tracks. They were already halfway back to the apartment, walking along the sidewalk. Yukine looked down to see his shoelace undone.

"Ah. Hold on." The blonde boy knelt down and reached for his laces, but after he seemed to struggle with it for a few minutes, he groaned.

"Daijoubu?" Hiyori asked, tearing her gaze away from her smartphone to follow his.

"There's a knot in it. I can't get it out," he explained as he straightened up.

"Hmm," Hiyori hummed in thought, sticking her phone in her bag. "Let me try."

She protectively held her hand to her stomach as she knelt down beside Yukine. Hiyori used her nails to dig out the knot, then continued to loop and tie his shoe.

"Ahh! There you go." Hiyori grinned.

She lifted her head to share her smile with Yukine, but the blonde boy appeared preoccupied. He looked around the corner suspiciously.

"Yukine-kun? Something wrong?" The brunette became worried.

"Shh!" He hushed her. "I think someone's watching us."

"W-what-?" Hiyori started frantically looking around as well, following his gaze and examining the streets and buildings around them.

"C'mon," Yukine reached for Hiyori, helping her up on her feet again, "let's just get out of here."

Just before they could round the corner, a familiar voice cried out from behind them.

"Borderline!"

A bright blue line formed across the ground and shot up into the sky in front of them. Yukine and Hiyori both gasped in surprise. With the obstacle in their path, the two were forced to turn around and face the suspect.

Yukine's eyes widened at the man. "K-Kazuma-san? What are you doing?"

"Ignore the Borderline. I was just trying to get your attention," the other Regalia spoke, but the shining blue barrier didn't come down despite his excuse.

Hiyori quickly adjusted her sweater and held her bag up to hide her stomach.

Kazuma sighed and tugged his neck tie loose with his index finger. "I was aware that Yato returned for a short while. Seeing as he isn't with either of you, would I be correct to assume he has left again?"

Hiyori glared at him. Yukine glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, trying to decide if he should answer.

"H-he'll be back soon. Did you need to talk to him?" Yukine asked.

"Not necessarily," Kazuma replied casually, approaching them. He turned to Hiyori, noticing her displeased expression. "Speaking of, I thought I told you to stay away from him. He doesn't care about you the way you want him to."

Yukine cluelessly glanced back and forth between them. "W-woah, hang on! Am I missing something?"

They both ignored the blonde boy's question and continued as if he wasn't there.

"I didn't find Yato - he found me." Hiyori defended herself. "He came back looking for me."

"I planned to help Yato defeat the sorcerer. He didn't have a reason to split up and abandon the task at hand."

"Ohhh, I see!" Yukine smirked, crossing his arms. "Well, Yato already has a Blessed Vessel. You don't need to become a Nora just because Bishamon-sama turned you away. Twice."

The Borderline came crashing back down to the ground, sending a vibration below their feet.

This seemed to cause Kazuma's breaking point. It was obvious by his clenched fists and tight expression that his patience had worn thin. Kazuma was losing the argument, but he had to come up with something to redeem himself.

"Yato doesn't love you," Kazuma blurted.

There was a brief pause.

Then, Yukine snickered while Hiyori burst into laughter. "How much are you willing to bet on that?" Yukine snorted, smirking.

"I was serious. What is so funny?" Kazuma glared at them.

Hiyori caught her breath and wiped some tears from the corners of her eyes with her fingers. "And why exactly do you think that?"

The Regalia picked up on their doubt, which only made him more annoyed. "I won't explain unless you'll both listen."

Yukine rolled his eyes. Hiyori nudged his arm with her elbow.

"Okay, we're listening," she said with a straight face.

Kazuma waited another second to make sure they composed themselves before he spoke. "Gods weren't created for our personal entertainment. They work for the humans. 'Your god' does not belong to you and you alone."

Yukine suddenly interrupted him with a scoff. "Oh, yeah - because everyone is just dying to have their prayers answered by the 'almighty Yato-sama,'" he commented sarcastically, to which Hiyori bit her lip to hold in a laugh. "I mean, the only follower he has is Hiyori. No one's gonna stop her."

"You're not listening to me!" Kazuma shouted, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

It took them both a full minute before they could contain themselves again. The man tightened his fists until the skin under his nails were white.

"Us humans dream of the future; becoming successful, getting married, and having children. Even after death, we crave life."

Yukine seemed taken aback by his words. He lowered his gaze, sticking his hands into his jacket pockets.

"What are you trying to say, Kazuma-san?" The brunette asked, noticing her companion's hurt expression.

"I'm saying Yato is immortal. He has all the time in the world. He doesn't have to waste it fantasizing the way you do," Kazuma replied coldly.

Hiyori looked down at her hand, silently counting her fingers. Kazuma blinked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Yukine looked over at Hiyori out of curiosity. He watched her hold up three fingers.

"Oh, I was just counting the amount of times you were wrong," she replied, smiling at him.

Yukine cracked up beside her. Hiyori smirked.

"You're missing the point!" Kazuma cried.

The once very formal, put-together Exemplar was now crumbling. His attempts to get through to them had failed. He had no more tactics.

"And you're missing one important factor," Hiyori pointed out, her smile taunting him.

"What 'factor' would I have forgotten?" Kazuma asked as he adjusted his glasses on his nose.

Yukine and Hiyori shared a secretive glance, both secretly anticipating what they knew was coming next.

"You said you knew that Yato came back?" The brunette began, finally lowering her bag away from her stomach. "Well, while he was here,..."

Her words trailed off as she dropped her bag by her feet. Then, with a smirk plastered on her face, she continued to unzip her baggy sweater.

Kazuma's eyes widened in shock as he stared at bulging baby bump. He wondered how he hadn't noticed it before then. He immediately looked to Yukine for answers, who just snickered at his reaction. He turned back to Hiyori's stomach as she stroked it, then lifted his head to see her face.

Kazuma gaped at her, his cheeks reddening. He struggled to find anything to say.

After a long silence, the blonde boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are we done yet?"

Hiyori gave Kazuma one last kind smile before she zipped up her sweater again and knelt down to grab her bag. "Sayonara."

Yukine turned on his heel to leave. Hiyori followed behind him.

The young man's senses seem finally began to come back to him. "M-matte!" He cried. "How do you know it's his?! Where's your proof?!"

The two continued onward, ignoring him. He helplessly watched their backs as they grew further and further away.

"Iki-san! Yukine!" He shouted louder. "Where's your proof?!"


	30. Chapter 29

Her long brown blew gently in the wind. Her back facing him, she held her hands behind her back. Even her slightest movements were executed with grace.

The scene around the young girl suddenly shone to be a field of green grass beside the riverbank. She appeared to be gazing up at the Sakura tree, watching its orange and red leaves fall from the branches.

 _Hiyori?_

Yato felt his heart leap. He stepped forward and extended his arm out toward her.

This was it. He would see her. He would talk to her, hold her, and maybe…

His hand was centimeters away from her shoulder.

Kiss her…?

 **. . . .**

Lukewarm water immediately flooded his body, and Yato quickly jerked up from his futon. His eyes snapped open, and before he could comprehend what had happened, he was coughing and wheezing with water in his lungs. He moved from his sitting position to dry heaving on the floor beside his futon, water dripping off his hair and clothes.

Once he finally caught his breath and gathered his strength, Yato lifted his head and turned to see Nora with a large wooden bucket in her hands. She had carelessly watched him suffer through it without offering to help.

"What the hell was _that_ for?!" The god snapped, clutching his fist in anger.

"Father's orders," she answered.

Yato gave her a deadpan expression. "Wow, he's in a great mood today," he said sarcastically.

"He thought it would be funny."

"Of course he did." Yato rolled his eyes.

He glanced out into the hallway, however, as far as he could see, no one else was around. He knew his father must've already left for school. He let out a small sigh of relief, realizing he'd have a few hours of peace until his father returned.

"Get up. We have chores," Nora told him in a monotone.

Yato groaned and got to his feet. He changed into a dry kimono and tied his hair up.

 **. . . .**

"And _then,_ the serial killer turned out to be her boyfriend!" Yama explained dramatically, her green eyes shining with excitement.

Ami lifted her gaze from her phone over to see her friend as they both headed to their next class.

"You're too easily impressed!" The girl retorted. "That horror movie sounds too cheesy."

"No way!" The blonde one refused, wagging her finger. "If anything, it was the screenwriter who put in the most effort."

Just before Ami could attest the sound of objects clattering and thumping down to the ground interrupted the two. They both looked over to see Fujisaki a few feet away from them. He seemed to have opened his cluttered locker, only to have his things come tumbling out.

Fujisaki sighed and knelt down to pick up his books when he sensed someone else come to his aid. He looked up to see the two girls helping to collect his school supplies.

"Rough day?" Yama asked with a small chuckle.

"Ahh, Yama-chan, Ami-chan. Long time no see!" Fujisaki greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Kon'nichiwa, Fujisaki-senpai," the dark-haired girl said. Then, something caught her eye.

In the middle of the mess, Ami came across a single paintbrush.

"I didn't know you were taking an art class," Ami exclaimed.

Fujisaki quickly grabbed the brush back from them, but he was careful to contain his startled reaction. "Oh yeah! It's a new hobby I've recently picked up."

"Really?" Ami blinked in surprise.

"Maybe we can get to see some of your artwork sometime," Yama said, adjusting her school bag on her shoulder.

Fujisaki grinned at them as he stood up and organized his locker. "Of course! That would be great. I should make a note of that."

Ami gazed down at her phone, then turned to Yama in a panic. "We're gonna be late! C'mon!"

Just as the two started heading in the other direction, Fujisaki called out to them.

"Matte!"

They both came to a halt and turned around to face him.

"I heard that Hiyori-chan dropped out. Is that true?" He asked, appearing to be genuinely curious.

Yama and Ami blinked at him cluelessly. Then, realization struck, and Yama nodded.

"Oh, yeah. She's gone to help her family with some stuff after the hospital incident. She's studying online now," the blonde explained, to which Ami nodded to confirm.

Fujisaki suppressed a smirk, pretending to seem disappointed. "I see…" he mumbled. "How unfortunate. I haven't seen her in so long."

"Hai," Ami answered. "She keeps saying she doesn't have a lot of time to hang out anymore either."

Yama thought for a moment, and then, a light switch flipped. She gasped and clapped her hands together. Ami and Fujisaki directed their focus on her.

"Hey! I have an idea!" She told them eagerly. "Why don't we invite her to karaoke night this Friday? And you can bring your friends, Fujisaki-senpai."

Fujisaki smiled brightly. He sometimes couldn't believe how well things seemed to work out in his favor. He pounced on this opportunity.

"That sounds wonderful. Let's do it!"

Ami nodded too. "Good idea!" She exclaimed. "I'll text her right after class."

"Can't wait," he replied joyfully.

Ami and Yama quickly waved goodbye. "See you later!" They called simultaneously.

As soon as the two had disappeared around the corner, Fujisaki turned back to face his locker. He slipped the paintbrush inside his school blazer. A quiet, foul laugh escaped his lips.


	31. Chapter 30

Father chuckled like a little kid playing with a new toy. He watched mercilessly as the young man removed his shoes and placed them on the edge of the rooftop where he stood. The masked Phantom preying on his despair perched itself on his shoulder. Father observed on top of a nearby building. He shivered with excitement as the man proceeded to step forward off of the solid ground and quickly plummeted to his death. Father threw his head back and laughed to the sky, the sound of the man's head splattering on the sidewalk replaying in his mind.

"Having control over someone else's fate is exhilarating!" He cried happily. "Wouldn't you agree, Yaboku?"

Father turned around to face the god, who was sitting against the wall of the roof door. He sat with his knees to his chest and his head in his arms. Yato remained silent and motionless.

His father didn't seem very entertained by this. He advanced towards the god and reached down to grasp the collar of his kimono. Yato didn't appear too affected by it, as he simply let his limbs dangle loosely as his father held him up.

"Stand up, Yaboku."

Yato's head bobbed backwards as his father shook him. Their eyes met, but the god's usual bright orbs were now blank and lifeless.

His father grew agitated. He gritted his teeth.

"I said stand up!"

The threatening tone in his father's voice seemed to take a minute to process before Yato gathered up his strength and completely stood up. His father then continued to drag him over to the railing, shoving his upper body over the edge so that his gaze was on the bloodied man's body below them. Yato's eyes didn't falter.

"Ya see that, Yaboku?" Father smirked, pinning him down against the railing, forcing him to look. "That's what happens when you misbehave."

Despite Yato staring right at the man's corpse below him, there was no expression on his face. His eyes resembled an empty canvas.

Father sighed out of boredom. His grip hardened on the god's shoulders. However, an idea suddenly came to mind, and his grin broadened once more.

"Wouldn't it be just absolutely tragic if that were Hiyori-chan down there?" He sang cheerfully in Yato's ear.

He felt Yato stiffen under his hold, and a small gasp escaped his lips. Father chuckled in response, entertained by the god's reaction.

"Oops! Did I say that out loud? My bad!" He replied with fake sympathy.

Yato's eyes snapped shut. He ground his teeth together in fury. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the railing on either side of him, feeling suddenly nauseous.

"Are you picturing it? If you weren't before, then you must be thinking about it now, right?" Father taunted.

He finally stepped away from Yato, giving him room to breathe. Yato clenched his kimono over his chest, trying to keep his anxiety contained. The very sound of his father's voice was enough to drive him insane.

"Speaking of Hiyori-chan…"

Yato straightened up immediately, his ears catching the sound of her name. He turned to see his father twirling his paintbrush and grinning devilishly.

"Her friends helped me set up a lil' date with her this weekend!" He smiled widely and clasped his hands together joyfully.

In one sudden, swift movement, Yato reached into his kimono and pulled out a jagged kitchen knife. He swung it outward, directing it at his father's throat.

"My, my!" Father chuckled in response, pretending as if the god's anger was a surprise. "Where do you get such dangerous toys, Yaboku?"

Yato said nothing. His pupils sharpened like a cat's, sending a fierce glare in his father's direction. His nostrils flared as he breathed heavily like a provoked bull about to charge.

His father got a good kick out of this. Once he finished laughing, he dropped his school bag down by his feet and held up his hands defenselessly. After a long moment, he spoke.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "I'm waiting."

Father saw as Yato clenched his jaw. The dagger in his hand began to shake slightly, and Yato attempted to steady himself by holding onto his other wrist.

"Hurry up n' make a decision. I'm getting bored!" Father complained.

Yato swallowed hard as he hesitated once more. He slowly lowered the weapon, his arms dropping back to his sides. He lowered his head in shame, feeling his father's judging gaze on him.

Father scoffed. "That's what I thought. Nothing more than a weak coward."

Yato still didn't open his mouth to speak. He quietly followed his father back to the cabin, clutching the handle of the knife by his side the whole way.

. . . . .

Hiyori yawned as she had texted her friends back. She held her phone over the edge of the bathtub to prevent her wet hand from dropping it into the water. She leaned back against the end of the tub, noticing how her stomach peaked out from the surface of the soapy bath water.

"Yama-chan is relentless sometimes," Hiyori sighed to herself.

She placed her phone down on the floor beside her. Her hands came to rest over her bump. She relaxed, closed her eyes and gently rubbed her stomach.

When she opened her eyes again, there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Hiyori?" Yukine's voice called. "You almost done in there?"

Hiyori blinked her eyes, regaining her senses. When she checked the time on her phone, she found that almost fifteen minutes had passed. She realized she must have fallen asleep.

"H-hai!" She called back, rushing to grab her towel and drain the bathtub.

Once she dried off and pulled on her bathrobe, the brunette headed out of the bathroom. She glanced around the apartment, only to find Yukine looking through the fridge.

"Is my brother home yet?" She asked him.

"Hm?" The blonde boy straightened up and faced her direction, pulling out a soda can. Then, the realization hit his face. "Oh, not yet."

"Don't eat my pudding cups!" Hiyori called over her shoulder as she went into the guest bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah! I know!" He said back, cracking open his can.

Hiyori closed the door behind her, slumping down on the edge of the bed. She stared at her smartphone, rereading the text messages between her and her friends.

She knew this was her last chance to get to see her friends before it became too obvious why she was never around anymore. It was an opportunity to have fun - one she hadn't had in a long time.

And while she knew her brother may not agree with this decision, she also knew that she wasn't a child anymore. She would be a mother soon and had to focus on earning her high school degree without actually ever going to school ever again.

Hiyori giggled at her friend's excitement.

'Karaoke night on Friday at 6! Don't be late!'


	32. Chapter 31

"You sure about this?" Yukine asked.

They stood outside the shrine of the God of Learning. Hiyori glanced over her shoulder at the boy beside her and sighed.

"I have to. I still need answers."

"But isn't that why you went to see Kofuku-san and Daikoku-san?" Yukine pointed out.

"Th-that was different," she replied, her gaze falling slightly. "I went to talk to them because I was sure Yato had talked to them about the baby."

The boy raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Well, why would you expect them to know anything? If he wasn't talking to us, what made you think he'd spill his guts with them?"

Hiyori sighed and seemed hesitant to answer. "I-I don't know," she answered nervously. "I guess I just assumed…" she bit her lip, her voice lowering to a mumble, "that since he'd known them longer that he would have said something..."

"Hmm…" the Regalia stuck his hands in his pockets. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "And you're sure it's okay for you to be snooping around in his personal business like this?"

The brunette caught his suspicious glare. She sent a sharp stare back. "His business is my business now. Trust me."

Yukine continued to seem skeptical of her logic. "You really don't think you're crossing the line?"

"The only line I've ever crossed was the one keeping me apart from Yato."

Despite his multiple efforts to bring sense back into her, determination shone in Hiyori's pink eyes. Once Yukine noticed it, he realized it was useless. He knew it would be difficult to discourage her.

There was a slight moment of silence before Yukine groaned. "Alright, alright!" He gave in. "But just make sure that Yato knows none of this was my idea."

Hiyori rolled her eyes, the corners of her mouth lifting "Don't worry. At most, you'd get an earful from him."

Yukine crossed his arms and scrunched his nose, scowling. "That's exactly the kinda thing I'm trying to avoid!"

A lighthearted giggle escaped Hiyori's lips. At the same time, a woman in a red and white kimono stepped out of the shrine entrance and approached them.

"Iki-san? Yukine-kun?"

Yukine immediately glanced up behind Hiyori, who turned around to follow his gaze. They both found Mayu approaching them.

"Mayu-san," the brunette greeted with a friendly smile. "Kon'nichiwa!"

The Regalia smiled back, making eye contact to acknowledge both of them. Yukine and Hiyori gave a half bow to the young woman.

"Have you come to see Tenjin-sama?" Mayu asked.

Hiyori gave a weak grin in return. "Y-yes. There's... something I'd like to talk to him about…"

 **. . . .**

Yato tipped back his beer, slurping it aggressively. He yanked his hair free of his ponytail and groaned to himself. What started out as a small sip became a full-blown drinking session.

On days when Nora and Father were away, Yato devised private trips to a nearby liquor store. He enjoyed the way each drink fogged his mind, especially when he was feeling lonely or began to overthink.

"So, tell me," a voice suddenly rang in from behind him, "what makes a god come crawling back to the man he'd sworn to kill?"

Yato paused, freezing in the center of a cement square on the sidewalk. He scraped his teeth together, a slight smirk forming across his face. He pivoted his head over his shoulder to glimpse at the Regalia standing behind him.

"Ah, Kazuma!" He grinned with slightly flushed cheeks, hooking his thumb in the ribbon tied around his waist. "So, tell me, what are you mad about today?"

Kazuma scoffed as he approached the god, noticing his drunken behavior. Yato lowered his drink in his hand to speak.

"How kind of you to ask," Kazuma replied sarcastically, his expression very strict. "I suppose a good place to start would be when you abandoned me for Iki-san when we were planning to take down the sorcerer."

Yato raised his eyebrow skeptically. He crossed his arms, the frustration already building up inside him. His eyes narrowed down, and his smile lowered to a slight scowl.

"If we're talking about Hiyori, then I'd choose my words carefully if I were you."

Yato glared at the Regalia for a long moment before Kazuma finally broke eye contact and sighed to himself.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I came to talk to you. About you. And also regarding your 'father.'" Kazuma further explained, pushing up his glasses using his middle fingers.

Yato stared at the Regalia skeptically. He then threw his head back and cackled dramatically. Kazuma folded his arms as he silently waited for the god to finish. He was sick of this reaction already.

"Look," Yato finally began, tilting his beer towards the young man, "none of this involves you. I was handling it on my own, but my original plan to find a new Regalia failed."

Kazuma thought for a second, then sighed. "I see…" he replied calmly.

"So, then what are you doing wandering around the edge of town with a Nora and the sorcerer?"

Yato nearly choked on his beer. He turned away from his companion to clear his liquor-filled lungs. Kazuma tapped his finger against his forearm, growing impatient.

Kazuma had known that the god was drunk - no doubt. However, it hadn't occurred to him how drunk he actually was. When he did, the Regalia suddenly thought of something.

If he lied to Yato about something, would he believe it? There was no better chance to test that theory.

"You've been spying on me?!" Yato cried once he finally recovered.

"Indeed. By any chance, you wouldn't happen to be running away from a mistake you recently made?" Kazuma asked with a straight face.

Yato scoffed in response to his rather discrete question. "You're gonna have to clarify. I've made a lot of mistakes in my lifetime."

Kazuma remained motionless for a long minute. He appeared to study the god's face for any sign of dishonesty.

It quickly dawned on him that Yato was far too intoxicated to come up with a decent front at the moment. His lies and excuses when he was sober already sucked as it was. He took another minute to form a proper lie, something plausible. But seeing as the god could barely stand up straight, he figured he wouldn't have the intellectual capacity to point out the holes in his fake story.

"Well," Kazuma cleared his throat, "since I stumbled upon Hiyori the other day, she can agree that your child was a mistake. In fact, she's very much considered giving it up."

Yato froze altogether. His can slipped through his sweaty fingers, but even as a puddle of sticky beer formed underneath his sandals, he did not flinch. He blinked at Kazuma cluelessly.

When the information finally processed in his head, Yato's expression morphed into a horror-stricken one. He opened his mouth to speak, but he stumbled over each word as he attempted to understand.

"W-what-? How did you know about that? Y-you're joking..."

He didn't necessarily ask if he was lying.

"No. I told you I spoke to her. Do you not believe me?" Kazuma raised an eyebrow at him, not breaking a sweat.

"B-but there's no way she'd actually - How-?" Yato tugged on his hair and nearly tripped on his unsteady feet amid his panic.

"Most likely through adoption." Kazuma replied nonchalantly.

Yato clutched his kimono, his heart feeling as if it would drop to his stomach. There were suddenly too many emotions for him to comprehend all at once. The Regalia continued to watch as the god began to pace back and forth on the sidewalk.

"Then, why?! Why would she do that?" The god cried, pain raw in his shaky voice.

You're done for, his thoughts rang in. You've reached the point of no return. She doesn't love you anymore. You hurt her. Bastard!

Kazuma's next response only confirmed Yato's thoughts.

"Because you left. She won't want it anymore than you do. You made your decision, and now, so has she."

Yato stumbled backwards, his back slamming into the side of a building. But then, even through his racing thoughts, there was one specific - one distinct emotion that Yato could identify throughout his whole turmoil.

Resentment. Resentment towards the one he swore his love to.

How could she betray him like that?


	33. Chapter 32

"Hiyori-san. You wanted to speak with me?"

Yukine and Hiyori turned to see the God of Learning approaching them, followed by Mayu. The two immediately bowed to him out of respect.

"Yes," the brunette answered as she straightened up. "I-I have some questions I wanted to ask."

Her gaze slowly turned to Mayu standing beside the god. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Alone," she then added. "I-if that's alright."

Lord Tenjin turned to look over his shoulder. Mayu caught his gaze.

"Do you mind?" He asked his Regalia.

Mayu blinked at him in slight surprise. Then, her face straightened again, and she nodded gently in response. She gave him a bow before turning to head inside the shrine again.

Hiyori looked over at Yukine, waiting for him to leave as well. Yukine did a double take before he realized what she was indirectly telling him.

"W-wait, _me too_?" He asked, surprised.

"Just go for a little walk. It shouldn't take long," Hiyori replied.

Yukine huffed out a sigh and turned around to exit the shrine. Hiyori turned to face the god, but he spoke up quickly before she could.

"You are carrying a child."

Hiyori's breath caught in her throat, and she immediately froze. She gaped at Lord Tenjin with wide eyes.

"W-wha-? How did you-?" She stumbled on her words in shock.

Lord Tenjin became visibly upset and ashamed, almost glaring at her with disgust. Or maybe it was because the one time he'd hoped he was wrong, he turned out to be right.

He held his paper fan up to cover his mouth. He cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"You are noticeably fatigued and beaten down," Lord Tenjin replied, directing his fan at her face, then motioned it completely downwards to her shoes, "your feet have swollen, and - forgive me for noticing-" he gestured his fan back up to below her neck, "your bust has grown."

Heat rushed to Hiyori's cheeks as a hand came to rest against her chest, suddenly feeling insecure.

 _Why did I not expect him to notice?_ She blamed herself. _Nothing gets past the God of Learning._

"I-I see…" Hiyori mumbled, her gaze dropping to the ground.

Lord Tenjin sighed in dismay. "How far along are you?"

Hiyori swallowed hard, biting her lip. "F-five months…" she murmured.

Hiyori had already been building up the courage to prepare herself for her new reality, and she was sure she had made all the right decisions up until then. But then, she suddenly didn't understand why she felt so dirty. Was it because of her age? Because she was living with her consequences _despite_ her young age?

Whatever it was, Hiyori knew the respect she'd earned from Lord Tenjin had quickly plummeted when he learned the news.

"You are nearly halfway through," he replied, raising his eyebrow in surprise. "Then, it appears you've already made your decision."

Hiyori attempted to sound more confident. However, her voice came out soft.

"Y-yes," she mumbled nervously. "I want to keep her."

Lord Tenjin released a heavy sigh, one Hiyori was sure was out of disappointment. She bit her tongue and held back her rising frustration.

"Well, good luck to you. However, as the God of Learning, you must understand my concerns for your studies," he explained.

"O-oh, yes," the brunette nodded slightly. "I'm keeping up with my schoolwork online. I told my friends it was because I had to leave to help at the hospital. The only people who know are my family. And Yato and Yukine."

"Does the father know?" Lord Tenjin asked with slight suspicion.

 _This_ she _had_ expected. She just wished she didn't have to answer.

"Um... y-yes. He and I are… together..." Hiyori replied, turning a dark shade of pink.

Lord Tenjin seemed to be taken aback by this as he raised an eyebrow at her. He shook it off, then continued.

"Well, I can understand your desire to inform your Far Shore friends, but now that it seems you'll be with said father and child, shouldn't you be staying in _his_ world now?" The god pointed out, lowering his fan to speak.

This was probably the best time to tell him, she figured. Maybe if she was subtle enough, he wouldn't be as angry, and she could skip past the cut-your-ties rant, it would be worth it. However, he was clever. Hiyori wondered if he would pick up on her hints.

Not to mention, she found herself thrilled to rub it in his face about how he was wrong when he told her how her love for Yato was one-sided.

"A-actually, yes," she answered with a small smirk as she crossed her arms. "I _will_ be spending much more time in the Far Shore now."

There was confusion visible in his expression. Then, when he finally processed what she had said, Lord Tenjin's face transformed into utter shock.

"What do you mean to say by that, Hiyori-san…?"

Lord Tenjin's eyes narrowed, and his eyebrows came together. He raised his fan up to cover his mouth once more, as if preparing himself for the blow that was sure to come.

Hiyori realized by his obvious reaction that the god was furious. Knowing she was the one to have provoked him, Hiyori expected a reprimanding.

Her face fuming with embarrassment and shame, she replied. "Y-Yato... is the father…"

Hiyori could practically feel the wrath oozing out of him. She swallowed the thick air in her throat, readying herself for an explosion. There was no denying he had a few issues with this news.

However. Lord Tenjin quickly collected himself, setting aside his irritation. This anger, Hiyori knew, he was holding back specifically for Yato. He cleared his throat and turned around, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Heaven have mercy," he mumbled to himself.

Hiyori's earlier confidence quickly faded as she realized she shouldn't have been bragging about her teenage pregnancy. While she was grateful to have a child with the person she loved, there was nothing glamorous about the situation in the rest of the world's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Tenjin-sama…" Hiyori muttered under her breath. Then, she sighed and raised her voice. "I don't mean to upset you, but there's nothing we can do about it now. I came to you because I need answers."

The god turned around to face her again. "Ahh, yes. I assumed you wouldn't have come here to simply chat. Forgive me. What was it you came for?"

Hiyori took a deep breath. "I-I was just wondering…" she began nervously, "can gods and humans be together?"

The God of Learning sighed in response, sounding slightly agitated. "I thought we'd already _had_ this conversation."

Hiyori could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes, but she let it slide. She wandered a few feet away to sit on a bench beside one of the plum blossom trees. She massaged her foot, her soles aching as much as her back had been.

"No." She spoke, displeased by the god's rude response. "Last time, you insisted that Yato wasn't capable of love."

"I never said that," Lord Tenjin defended himself. "The point I was _trying_ to illustrate was that Yato-kun does not _express_ love the way you do. He is unfamiliar with such emotion."

There were no words that could explain how much she hated when people stripped Yato down that way. She knew better than to believe it.

"Well, considering I'm about to have his baby, I'd say otherwise." Hiyori glared at him.

"Hmm…" The god hummed in thought, following a short moment of silence as he continued to ponder. Once his thought seemed to finish, Lord Tenjin spoke aloud.

"And the night you two both became so physically intimate, did you make a wish to him?"

This took Hiyori by surprise, and considering how it sounded, Lord Tenjin had already developed a theory on the whole situation. She wasn't sure if she wanted to answer his question, as she may just end up giving the exact information he needed to confirm that theory.

Hiyori opened her mouth to speak, but immediately bit her tongue. She stared down at her feet in shame, remaining silent instead.

"I see…" He finally said.

 _Crap!_ Hiyori thought. _I unintentionally answered his question._

"So, what did you wish for, exactly?" Lord Tenjin asked, hiding a smirk behind his paper fan.

"I-..." Hiyori debated not saying anything - and then she also considered lying, but she knew in either circumstance, he would only see right through her.

"I wished that we'd be together. F-forever…" She responded, playing with her thumbs in her lap and trying to hide the blush forming across her face.

"Ahh." Lord Tenjin became serious again. "So, you had your wish granted? You gave yourself to him and got pregnant in an attempt to anchor him down into staying with you forever."

His words took a moment to process in her head. When they did, Hiyori kept up from her seat, tightening her fists by her sides.

" _E-excuse_ _me_?!" She cried in fury.

Hiyori could tell that the bitterness he held back earlier had finally slipped out. It was only a matter of time before he showed his true colors.

But then again, what if he was right? What if Yato _didn't_ actually love her the way she thought? What if he was just mirroring her feelings for him in order to please her because that was what she wished for? What if he was only acting on his responsibilities as a god, unable to choose his fate for himself? What if she ruined his life because of it, and _that_ was why he ran away?

Lord Tenjin ignored her and continued as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, for the sake of this conversation, let us suppose Yato-kun _does_ possess feelings for you. But you must explain. Your question was rather vague."

Hiyori retreated down to where she sat. She silently began to convince herself that Yato still loved her.

Her voice was soft when she spoke up again. "I-I was just asking if it's okay for us to be together…"

" _Can_ you? Yes. _Should_ you? No." He replied.

Lord Tenjin closed his fan, tapping it against his chin thoughtfully. Then, he noticed Hiyori's distraught expression and came to sit beside her.

"I don't know what Yato told you, but the Far Shore and the Near Shore should not interact with each other more than they already do," he added.

Hiyori looked at the god cluelessly. "What are you talking about?" She asked, sending a lecture coming.

"Heaven thinks of it as a business relationship - and it is. Humans need gods for their prayers, and gods need humans in order to exist. The gods act upon their wishes because their entire existence is to work _for_ the humans. It is the same for the workplace in your world, right?" He glanced over at Hiyori to ensure she was still listening. "Workers are not allowed - much less, expected - to be so involved with each other outside of the office."

"So," Hiyori reviewed what Lord Tenjin said, "there _is_ a rule against it…?"

The brunette thought back on when Yato told her how "gods can do no wrong." If that were true, why would Heaven care about what any of the other gods were doing?

The god nodded in response. "More of an unspoken one, yes. You have never realized that?"

"W-well," Hiyori's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, "I asked Yato, but he didn't really know."

Lord Tenjin scoffed."Did he ' _not know_ ,' or did he simply dance around the question and tell you what he thought you wanted to hear?"

Hiyori felt her patience dwindle. She opened her mouth to try defending Yato, but then, she rethought it. With anger rising in her chest, she realized he's right.

"I'm sorry I have to be the one to inform you of all this." Lord Tenjin sighed.

"W-well…" Hiyori bit her lip out of worry, "then, what would happen if someone _broke_ that rule?"

"No one knows for sure." Lord Tenjin replied, shaking his head.

"It's never happened before?" The brunette blinked in surprise.

The fact that she and Yato might be the first to break such a rule made her uneasy. She couldn't help but dread the idea of it.

"It might have. A very low time ago. But that story would be lost in history by now," Lord Tenjin explained. "Although, I believe Heaven would definitely try to intervene, resulting in divine punishment. Just like Ebisu."

Chills went down her spine. Hiyori had already witnessed the length of Heaven's mercy when Yato was accused of something that hadn't been his fault. Though, he could courageously call for a ceasefire and make it out alive, Hiyori knew they wouldn't be so forgiving the next time around.

"A-and...what if Heaven _doesn't_ get involved...? What would be so bad about both of us being together? What would happen?" Hiyori asked, afraid of the answer.

Lord Tenjin passed her a side glance of suspicion. "I hope you're not suggesting keeping this private from them. Though I understand the idea, it could only result in something much worse for you."

"W-what do you mean…?" She stuttered anxiously.

"Any outcome would not be a pleasant one."

"What _are_ the outcomes?"

The god raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes in astonishment. He knew literature by heart, but he'd never truly experienced an incidence better than now that fit the phrase, "curiosity killed the cat." He cleared his throat, signaling his next rant.

"Even without Heaven's help, one of you would have to go. The universe needs to stay balanced, and it _will_ make sure it stays even." Hiyori appeared to be listening intently when Lord Tenjin looked over at her. "The god will remain because it has the support and admiration of the human, but because the human has invested so much into the god, it could eventually mean he or she crosses the line between the Shores. Because the human subconsciously wished to be so close, he or she also wished to die without realizing it. Once they pass that line, they never _truly_ cross over to the other side. If you yearn for Yatogami so much, you won't see him after you die prematurely."

A sense of deja vu swept over Hiyori. She immediately recognized this from when Fujisaki directly targeted her family's hospital. Every part of her being cried out for the God of Calamity until she wandered too far over the line to find him. It sent a chill down her spine to realize she'd almost died that day. Ironically enough, the man she craved so much was the only one who could save her.

She was about to open her mouth to mention that recent incident, but quickly decided against it. She knew it would only further prove his point.

"Then… w-what about…-?" Hiyori glanced down at her stomach, a gentle hand instinctively stroking her bump.

The God of Learning followed her gaze. He felt some sympathy towards the young girl. He quickly turned away to refocus on the empty branches of the plum blossoms swaying in the autumn wind.

"I cannot say for sure. Whatever it entails, I strongly wish to be uninvolved with that mess," Lord Tenjin explained, the slight irritation clear in his voice.

"And Yato knows all this?" She mumbled, frustration building up inside her.

"He didn't exactly need _us_ to tell him," Lord Tenjin replied, failing to hide his smirk.

That was when Yukine entered the temple after his brief walk. He tucked his fists in the pockets of his dark green jacket. He watched the two conversing from afar, afraid to interrupt them. Their aura was gloomy and melancholy.

"I see. S-so…-?" Hiyori sulked, tension easing from her shoulders.

" _So_ , in short-" Lord Tenjin turned to face the girl to be sure they were making strict eye contact, "would you be willing to sacrifice your humanity - and with it, your memories - for this ' _Yatogami_?'"

 _Those words…_ the brunette thought with fear. _That's the same question Yato asked me the night we confessed. So he really_ did _know..._

Something caught in Hiyori's throat. She felt her bottom lip tremble, and her pink eyes began to sting. She stood up, wiping the corners or her eyes on her sleeve.

"I-I'm sorry. I think I should go now," the girl choked out.

The girl gave the God of Learning a respective bow, containing herself until the moment she spun around on her heel to leave. As Hiyori passed Yukine by the front gates of the temple, the blonde Regalia glanced back and forth between the god and his friend. He wondered what had made Hiyori so upset. Yukine then quickly caught up to the brunette, deciding it would be best to stay quiet and keep a small distance from her on their way back to the apartment.

The god returned to his usual post in the shrine. He was almost immediately spotted and approached by Mayu, receiving a polite bow from her. It was quite obvious she had been secretly listening in on the conversation.

"Perhaps you were a bit too harsh on her, My Lord?" Mayu pointed out calmly.

Lord Tenjin sighed in response, sounding exhausted. "I had to be. They failed to understand my previous warnings," he explained as he observed the Regalia and half-Phantom leave the temple and turn the corner.


	34. Chapter 33

The front door swung open, and the two entered the silent apartment. Hiyori kicked off her shoes and dropped her keys on the kitchen table. Yukine closed the door and followed behind her.

"Seriously? C'mon, what happened?" Yukine complained.

Hiyori groaned, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it right now, Yukine-kun. I'm going to take a bath."

The half-Phantom reached for the bathroom door, but Yukine interrupted her just as she did so.

"You've been taking a lot of baths lately," the blonde boy pointed out, sounding suspicious.

Hiyori stopped in the bathroom doorway, turning to look at him over her shoulder. She didn't seem entirely pleased by the boy's comment.

"Well, it's the only room in the apartment you and my brother can't walk into while I'm there," Hiyori snapped.

The Regalia crossed his arms. "Your brother's right. You really haven't been acting like yourself lately."

Hiyori pulled away from the door, one hand coming to rest on her stomach. "What do you mean? I'm fine," she mumbled, but her shifty eyes told him she was lying.

Yukine scoffed, the doubt clear on his face. "That's your only defense?" He raised his eyebrow, questioning her. "Seriously! The whole world knows you're not ' _fine._ ' You've been acting like-"

"Like _who_?" Hiyori interrupted, crossing her arms.

The impatience in her tone was enough to warn the blonde Regalia to choose his words wisely. His arms dropped back down to his sides. A somewhat sympathetic aura surrounded him.

"Like _me_ …" he replied. "Oversleeping, running away, avoiding everyone, arguing with people, lying-"

"I haven't lied to _anyone_!" She quickly defended herself.

"Maybe not," Yukine shrugged his shoulders a bit, "but you haven't told your brother the whole truth about Yato - have you?"

Hiyori bit her bottom lip. She wanted to deny it, but she knew her excuses were all lame ones. Her expression softened into sadness.

"I mean, you haven't told him that Yato's a homeless street bum - that he's a _God of Calamity_ -"

"He is _not!_ " Hiyori interrupted again, leaning her upper body in his direction, withdrawing her arms from her chest to tighten her fists. "He's a God of Fortune!"

"That's what _you_ say he is, but he wasn't actually recognized as a god until you made that shrine for him. Before then, the only people who knew his name were his friends he snagged money from, and the god who swore vengeance on him for killing all her Regalia."

Hiyori felt her throat close, and her eyes began to sting. She didn't want to listen anymore.

"Now, Yukine-kun. Yato treats you with a lot of care and respect-"

"Respect my _ass_!" Yukine interrupted. "Do you _see_ him here anywhere?" He gestured around the apartment.

Hiyori's expression slipped into a mix of shock and denial as she scanned the area before looking back at her friend.

"You sure none of this actually has anything to do with the fact that Yato is gone? Maybe you wouldn't be so bummed out all the time if you just accepted that he got you into this mess-"

The brunette stepped toward him, placing her hands on his shoulders to get his attention. Yukine stiffened, immediately becoming quiet.

"Yukine-kun," she began, determination burning in her eyes. "Do _not_ mistake Yato for a bad person. You promised me back in the hospital that you wouldn't. So please, don't. If you were by his side instead of mine right now, you would defend him - you know you would."

Yukine swallowed hard. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He wasn't sure what suddenly silenced him, but he lost any ability to argue back. Maybe it was the broken sound hidden in her voice, or the teary red eyes she was staring down at him with.

"The fact you have an opinion on any of this," she continued, "just tells me that you've been too involved with this whole thing. And I'm sorry," she choked out.

Before long, the tears that had been forming in her pink eyes spilled out. Her limbs weakened, and her lip trembled with pain.

"This is my and Yato's battle - not yours. We will handle it ourselves. Okay?" Hiyori told him.

Unsure of what to do, Yukine remained still in shock. He stood there, watching helplessly as she cried. But no longer than she had started, Hiyori's tears slowed. She cleared her throat softly.

"I think it's best if you go stay with Kofuku-san and Daikoku-san again, Yukine-kun," she told him, wiping her wet face on the back of her hand.

Yukine's eyes widened in shock. " _What_?! No way-!"

Before he could refuse - before she could let him change her mind, Hiyori used the hold she already had on the boy to push him forward. She flung the front door open and knelt down to grab up his sneakers by the doorstep. She handed them to the Regalia, shoving him out of the apartment without giving him time to put his shoes on.

He blinked at her in shocked confusion, unable to comprehend how quickly this was all happening.

"H-Hiyori-?"

"I'm sorry…" the girl mumbled, averting her gaze from his. "I can't afford to let your relationship with Yato change just because _my_ relationship with him is failing."

"H-hang on-!" Panic rose in Yukine's voice.

Hiyori just shook her head, giving him a weak smile. "I'll be alright. My brother will be home soon." She slowly lowered her head to stare at the boy's shoeless feet.

"But I didn't-!"

"Goodbye, Yukine-kun. Thank you. For looking after me."

Hiyori wasted no time closing the door in his face and locking it to prevent him from getting back inside.

She stood frozen for a moment as she struggled to absorb everything that had occurred in the past few months.

The moment she and Yato confessed they loved each other, their first kiss, their first intimate moment together. When she realized she was pregnant, when her parents kicked her out, their first date, when she finally told him, when he left her, when he came back, and when he left again. Then, it was when she lost sleep, when she stopped eating, when she cried almost every day, when she blamed herself for his absence, when she fought with her brother, when she ran away, when everyone started telling her it wasn't worth it to keep chasing him anymore. When she started believing it, and when she realized he might not come back this time. Now, it was when her heart broke, when she felt alone, when her innocence diminished, when she missed him, when she sobbed fiercely to herself on the floor of her brother's empty apartment. When he destroyed her...

That was how the God of Calamity she cherished so much destroyed her. Without so much as touching her.

 **. . . .**

Masaomi stretched his arms, closing the front door behind him. He kicked his shoes off at the doorstep. He pulled off his coat as he rounded the corner. That was when he found his younger sister staring back at him from the couch in the living room with luggage surrounding her.

"H-Hiyori?" Masaomi stopped immediately in his tracks. He looked around the bags resting by her.

"W-what's going on?" He looked around the apartment cluelessly. "And where's your friend?"

Her brother noticed her depressing aura. He noticed the corners of her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying for a while. She didn't try to hide it. She slowly stood up from the couch and looked into her brother's sympathetic eyes.

"Onii-chan. I want to go home now," Hiyori finally told him softly.

Masaomi seemed surprised. He hesitated for a moment, but then he settled his coat over the armrest of the couch and approached his younger sister.

"Of course. I understand," he replied gently. "But first-" he reached out and took her delicate hands, "you have to tell me if you'll be okay if I let you go. Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

Hiyori's eyes began to fill with tears once more. She bit her lip, fighting her tears.

"I promise…"

Masaomi pulled Hiyori into his arms, holding her close. There was nothing but the sound of the young girl crying softly against her brother's shoulder. He placed his hand on her head and smoothed out her hair to comfort her.

"I miss him _so_ much…!" She choked out.

"I know, I know…" her brother sighed, sorrow in his voice.

"I don't know if he's coming back - I don't know _anything_ anymore…!" Hiyori sobbed.

Masaomi continued to console her, hushing her as she cried into his shirt. There was a few minutes of the siblings standing and hugging before they spoke again.

"I know you're hurting, Hiyori, but I still need to know who this Yato guy is. There's a lot you haven't told me," Masaomi told her, placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling away to look at her.

"Y-you're... asking about Yato's past," she mumbled, finally regaining enough composure to speak without tears in her eyes. Her gaze fell as she nervously played with her thumbs. "I'm sorry, Onii-chan. Now _really_ isn't the time. If I tell you right now - while everything else is going on - it would just create more problems. And besides, Yato can explain it better than I can."

Hiyori knew if she told her family everything about who Yato was and what he was like, it wouldn't look good on his part. She couldn't care less if her brother and parents looked at her the wrong way for being with a homeless God of War. More than anything, she wanted her family to get along with him and appreciate him just as much as she did. It would be incredibly more difficult either given the circumstances, but if the situation was resolved, maybe everyone would be more open-minded about her lover. Her God of Fortune deserved to be understood and accepted.

Masaomi appeared frustrated at first, but the tension in his face eased. He sighed heavily.

"I understand," he replied. "Let me walk you home…"


	35. Chapter 34

Hiyori chewed on the top of her pen. Her eyes stung from staring at the computer screen for so long. She sighed out of exhaustion, pushing her laptop towards the foot of her bed. She rubbed her dry eyes and tried to refocus on her online assignment.

It had been fifteen whole minutes since she last thought of Yato. However, when she realized that fact, she also realized that that thought had broken her streak.

Then, a gentle knock at her bedroom door alerted her.

"Y-yes?" Hiyori called.

Her door slid open, revealing her mother with a small glass of cold water.

"Oh, you're still awake," she smiled, closing the door behind her as she entered.

Hiyori smiled back softly. "Y-yeah," she answered. "I haven't been able to sleep lately."

Her mother set the glass on the nightstand next to her bed. "Ahh, you're nearing your six months," she replied with a small chuckle.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Masaomi. I almost didn't sleep for days at a time!" Her mother replied lightheartedly.

Hiyori couldn't help but let out a small giggle in response. Her mother sat on the bed across from her daughter.

"And what about me? Was _I_ difficult?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Hmm…" her mother smiled softly. "Well, you definitely didn't make it easy. I could barely get a few minutes of sleep with you." She chuckled a bit, causing Hiyori to do the same.

"You were a fighter, Hiyori…" her mother's voice became softer and more sincere. She reached out and carefully tucked some hair behind her daughter's ear. Hiyori felt the tension she'd been carrying finally lift off her shoulders.

"You _still_ are…" Her mother added in a tender tone.

Hiyori felt her heart fill with warmth, and a sense of confidence she hadn't felt in a long time suddenly swept over her.

"You think so?"

"Of course I do," her mother grinned.

A worrisome thought suddenly dawned on Hiyori. "But what if-?" She hesitated.

Her mother blinked at her in confusion. "'What if' _what_ , dear?"

"What if I'm just…" Hiyori bit her lip, avoiding her mother's gaze, "a c-coward…?"

She heard a sigh and lifted her head to see her mother, who looked at her with sympathy. Hiyori didn't resist when her hands slipped into her own.

"Hiyori," her mother began with a gentle tone. "It's not _being_ afraid that makes you a coward. Everyone is afraid of something. It's _fighting_ your fears that makes you brave."

Hiyori processed her words and absorbed that idea. Once she did, it settled in her mind, and eventually, she began to believe it.

Her mother noticed her sigh peacefully. She smiled, closing Hiyori's laptop and placing it on her desk.

"Well," she began as she approached Hiyori's bedside again, "you better get some rest now. You're going out with your friends tomorrow night, aren't you?"

Hiyori smiled softly. "Mm. Yama-chan and Ami-chan invited me to karaoke."

"Hmm," her mother responded thoughtfully. "Have you told them yet?"

The brunette laughed weakly, nervous sweat running down her temple. Assuming that was her answer, her mother chuckled gently.

"I see," she replied, taking on a more serious tone, "but you should tell them sometime."

"I know," Hiyori huffed out a sigh, holding a pillow to her chest. "But I'm not sure I entirely trust Yama-chan's ability to keep a secret."

"You wouldn't want them finding out from someone else, would you?" Her mother pointed out.

Hiyori seemed to take her mother's advice into serious consideration. She knew there was no one outside of her family that knew about it, but she didn't let that excuse the possibility that someone somehow would find out and spread the news to others. There would eventually be a day when someone from her school saw her in public with her baby, and then the rumors would spread like wildfire.

"I guess you're right," the young girl finally gave in with a heavy sigh.

Hiyori laid back against her pillow, adjusting her pajama shirt over her bulged belly. Her mother began carefully tucking her into bed. She leaned over her daughter, pressing a small kiss against her forehead.

"Good night, you two…" she whispered.

Hiyori couldn't help but giggle with joy. She watched as her mother turned off her lamp on the nightstand beside her. Her mother headed towards the bedroom door, sliding it open. She turned over her shoulder to glance at Hiyori.

"I'll be in the other room with your grandmother if you need anything."

Hiyori grinned and nodded. "Oyasumi."

Her mother waved to her one last time before leaving the room. As the door slowly closed, the darkness gradually filled the room.

Despite her bedroom being much larger and emptier than her brother's guest room, she found herself feeling safer than before. She oddly found herself feeling secure enough to close her eyes.

 **. . . .**

Yato placed the floor, his stomach uneasy and his head buzzing with worry.

He knew being sleep-deprived and mildly hungover didn't help his current state of mind, but he also knew it was only natural he'd be so concerned about his lover. Ever since his father had brought up his plans to meet with Hiyori and her friends, he had been an anxious wreck. In which case, the only obvious solution was to tag along without anyone else knowing so he could make sure Hiyori and his baby would remain safe.

He had already mapped out the whole floor of the building. Right in the center was the bar, serving everything from water to liquor. Just across from the bar was the stairwell, leading to the first floor where the entrance was. He was standing in the lounging area by the windows. A wall beside him, he noticed were the areas closed off for the karaoke rooms. Directly to the left of the rooms were the restrooms. The vending machines rest on either side of a set of double doors leading to a bowling alley section of the building.

It was rather quiet and steady for a Friday night. There were more people in the bowling alley than at the bar or in karaoke rooms.

Yato sighed, releasing a shaky breath. He ruffled his dark hair, trying to think.

It was quite unusual for his father to have given away his whereabouts so easily. In fact, he hadn't _just_ released his plan to him - he dangled them in Yato's face like a piece of candy. Why would his father expose himself if he knew Yato could interrupt his whole scheme? Was he _expecting_ him to show up?

"Hiyori! Over here!"

This immediately caught the god's attention. His pacing came to a sudden halt, and his head quickly lifted in surprise. He spun around on his heel, approaching and peeking around the corner.

He found Hiyori rushing to greet her friends at the door of the karaoke booth. She giggled as she embraced both of her friends, keeping a distance far enough that they wouldn't feel her bulging stomach.

"It's been _so_ long," Ami said.

"Yeah, _too_ long!" Yama added.

Hiyori laughed weakly. "I-I know - I'm sorry!"

She was carrying a large purse with her. Yato recognized it as the bag she carried her current medicines and essentials in. The more he continued to observe her, the more aware he became of her exhausted demeanor and unfamiliar appearance.

Hiyori was wearing an unusually heavy amount of clothing, probably to hide her obvious shape. She went to mindlessly reach for her stomach through her coat, but just as her hand hovered over it, she withdrew altogether as if deciding otherwise. It seemed like she had tried to cover up her dark, baggy eyes with make-up, but Yato saw right past it. Once her two friends turned around to head into the booth, he caught Hiyori with a pained expression as she reached behind to rub her aching back.

Not only that, but Hiyori was hesitant. She seemed less sure of herself. And, with a lump forming in his throat, Yato noticed there was no more spring in her step. The intensity in her rose-colored eyes was nearly lost. She looked like someone who had returned from battle.

And just like that, he felt horrible all over again. He could try to convince himself it would be okay, but deep down, Yato sensed he was the bad guy in this situation. In the never ending tragedy of his life, he was his own enemy.

That one brief glimpse at his loved one before she disappeared in the other room was enough for his entire being to suffer. His heart and mind alike were screaming. He wanted to go home. Was that so much to ask for?

The god sunk to the floor, tugging on his bangs in front of his darkened eyes.

 **. . . .**

Hiyori could've sworn she caught a whiff of his dreamy scent. She quickly brushed it off, assuming it was only her mind playing tricks on her. Afterall, he had disappeared for so long, how would she know what he smelled like anymore?

Hiyori sat down at the booth, setting her purse beside her. She watched as her two friends continued to debate over what song they would sing, the brunette thought to herself. She reflected on her mother's advice.

However, no longer than she had started, her friends dragged her out of her seat and handed her a microphone. Hiyori chuckled, allowing them to force her to sing with them.

Before she knew it, one song became five, and twenty minutes later, the surrounding atmosphere became comfortable and lively.

Ami and Hiyori burst into laughter when Yama attempted to hit a high note and failed miserably.

"Nice try, Yama!" Ami shouted over the music.

"You two were supposed to be my back-up vocals!" Yama retorted.

As the two began playfully chastising each other, Hiyori's mind faded back to her earlier train of thought. She couldn't help but feel worry build in her stomach.

"Um…"

Ami and Yama almost immediately went silent and turned to look at Hiyori over their shoulders. They blinked at her cluelessly, making out her serious expression from across the dimly lit room.

"Something wrong, Hiyori?" Yama asked.

Hiyori bit her lip, sucking in her breath for a moment. "W-well…" she mumbled. "There's…-" she hesitated, "there's something that I think you both should know…"

Ami and Yama exchanged curious looks before looking back at their friend.

"Of course," Yama replied. "You can tell us anything."

"I can't promise I can control Yama's big mouth, though," Ami said, smirking.

"Hey!" The blonde girl cried. "I'm _awesome_ at keeping secrets."

Hiyori panicked, leaping up from her seat. "Nonono! _Please_! You have to be careful with this one."

The brunette sat back down, sighing heavily. This was her only chance to tell them before they figured it out themselves. Would they be upset with her and never talk to her again? Or would they support her and try to help somehow?

Hiyori opened her mouth, observing them carefully. "I-I'm… pre-"

In that exact moment, the door to the karaoke room swiftly swung open. The booth filled with noise once more as three rowdy teenage boys entered.

"Seriously, man? You gotta get a new pair of shoes," Abe's voice rang in.

"No way! I'm saving up for that new video game coming out next month," Seki argued back.

The three girls all directed their attention to the group of boys in the doorway.

"Ahh! Hey, you guys," Fujisaki grinned widely. "Sorry we're so late."

Hiyori's heart dropped. She swallowed, her throat feeling tight. Her fingers ran cold to the tips. She sat for what felt like a long while before her racing thoughts began to slow. Once she found the strength return in her legs, Hiyori leapt up from the booth and pulled her friends aside.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Hiyori demanded, lowering her voice so the others couldn't hear.

Yama and Ami furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean? We invited them," Ami answered, glancing at the boys across the room.

"Yeah," Yama jumped in. "We thought it would be great if we all got together again. Just like last time when we were at Capypa Land."

Hiyori suspected that her friends were actually secretly trying to set her up with Fujisaki. The idea of it nearly made her gag.

"C'mon, Hiyori. It's just like last time - just the six of us," Ami explained before they both returned to the boys on the opposite side of the booth.

The sound of the others' laughter and chatter faded into mere background noise. Hiyori bit her lip nervously. Facing the wall, she stared down at her feet.

"It's _not_ like last time…" she whispered to herself. "Because this time-" a hand came to rest against her stomach, "there's _seven_ of us…"

"Hey - Hiyori!" Yama called from across the room, causing the brunette to turn and see her friends standing in the open doorway with Abe and Seki.

"We're going to get some refreshments. You want anything?"

Hiyori blinked, her senses finally coming back. "Um, sure. Just a water please."

Ami nodded. "Great! We'll be back."

Hiyori watched as the four of them left the karaoke booth. That was when she realized - with horror - that it was only her and Fujisaki left behind.

"W-wait-!"

The door slammed shut, her friends becoming too far out of earshot. The brunette froze, her hand stuck in midair as if trying to reach out for them. Now, she was positive they were trying to set up the two of them together.

Hiyori released the breath she had been holding. Her shoulders slumped down when she realized her misfortune was inevitable.

There was a deep-toned chuckle behind her. "Aww, c'mon, Hiyori-chan. I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

Her blood boiled underneath her skin. There was nothing she could do. With her luck, she should've expected this outcome.

Hiyori spun around on her heel, giving an aggressive glare in his direction. "Where is Yato?" She asked with a strict tone.

Fujisaki was lounging in the booths aligned against the wall, his arm slung over the top of the seats. He gave her a sly grin.

"So, you're not interested in hearing how _I've_ been?"

Hiyori's fists tightened by her sides. " _Answer me_! Where is he?"

Fujisaki pulled out his smartphone, seeming uninterested. "So, I was right. You _do_ have a thing for my son."

Heat rushed to Hiyori's cheeks. She took a cautious step back. "W-what makes you think that?"

The boy scoffed as he lifted his head. He held up his phone in her direction, presenting the screen for her to see.

Hiyori blinked in surprise, squinting to get a better look at what he was trying to show her. From what she first noticed, it was a history of messages between him and Yato. With two shocking pictures.

They both appeared to have been taken just outside her window. They were difficult to make out at first, but it was clearly her and Yato in her bedroom the night they made love.

"Is _that_ enough proof for you?" Fujisaki's smile twisted as he watched Hiyori's face contort into that of utter shock.

"W-what-? How-?" She gaped at the screen as her eyes glinted.

It was her first time seeing those pictures, but the messages before and after the photos were strangely familiar. Hiyori quickly turned away to grab her purse, reaching in and digging through it. When she came across what she wanted, the brunette pulled out the red flip phone.

Hiyori quickly flipped it open and scrolled through the messages again. When she came to understand that the similar texts on the phone were much closer together, her eyes widened with surprise.

Fujisaki stood up to stand over the girl's shoulder, catching a glimpse at what she'd found. Then, he let out a hearty chuckle.

"I see. So, Yaboku got rid of the evidence and never told you," he explained, the sound of his twisted smirk evident in his voice.

Hiyori was nearly shaking with anger. She stuffed the phone back into her bag, then charged out of the room with her purse in hand.

Luckily, she missed the pleased expression on Fujisaki's face as the door behind her swung close.

"Your turn, Yaboku."

 **. . . .**

Hiyori continued towards the other direction. She was sick of all the lies. And from what she'd seen, everyone was full of them. Who was she supposed to trust now?

Hiyori rushed into the restrooms. To her relief, the bathroom was empty.

She approached the sinks connected to each other, dropping her bag on top and rummaging through it.

"Unbelievable," she muttered to herself out of frustration.

There was silence as she attempted to look for her phone in her purse. Then, there was suddenly a hand on her shoulder.

"Hiyori-"

The brunette shrieked and instinctively forced her elbow into the person's stomach behind her. But then, she realized the sound of the culprit's painful groan sounded all too familiar as they stumbled backwards into the wall.

"You never take a day off, do ya?" His voice rang in her ears.

Hiyori wasn't sure what to do. She panicked and froze right where she stood. Whether Hiyori confronted him, or chose to avoid him, she would have had to turn around either way.

Upon doing so, Hiyori discovered her long-lost lover kneeling on one leg with his hand to his sore ribs. He winced as he rubbed his side.

"Y-... Yato…?" Her voice came out as a soft whisper.

Questions swarmed through her head, trying to connect to answers. Memories flashed through her mind, replaying her favorite scenes and morphing them into darker, more miserable ones.

With his free hand, Yato used the wall to support himself. Once he stood up again, he noticed Hiyori still gaping at him in shock.

She looked him up and down, as if not entirely convinced he was really standing in front of her. His signature jersey and boots were missing. Instead, they'd been replaced with a dark kimono and worn-out sandals. This, unfortunately, answered Hiyori's question of where he was.

She was too distracted by his mere presence to remember to reprimand him for being in the women's bathroom. It didn't matter anyway. He had to explain much more pressing issues.

"You have to get outta here," the god said before giving her the chance to speak.

That being the only thing he told her before he grabbed her wrist and tugged her in the direction of the bathroom door. However, Hiyori was stubborn. She resisted moving her legs, tugging him back.

"W-wait a second!"

Yato turned to look at her over his shoulder, coming to a complete stop. He appeared only mildly annoyed, mainly running on adrenaline.

Hiyori blinked at him in bewilderment. "You can't just _show up_ like this!"

Yato paused for a brief moment to think of a response before he faced her completely. "W-what are you talking about?" He asked, clearly puzzled.

The brunette stared at the god in utter disbelief. "You're kidding. You've been gone for _weeks_!"

Yato cringed as he finally released her wrist. He swallowed hard, guilt swelling in his heart. "Y-yeah, yeah - I know, but I'll explain everything later. I don't have time for that right now."

"Well," she crossed her arms in response, "you're here now. So, _make_ time for it."

Hiyori didn't attempt covering up the anger in her voice. It wasn't fair for him to suddenly appear out of nowhere and pretend like nothing happened. Just like he had done multiple times before. In fact, he was never great at saying anything before he left either.

"How could you just leave like that? Without telling anyone. So you could go back to your _father_?!"

The more her voice raised, the more Yato retreated in on himself. He fell silent, averting his gaze.

"Th-... that's not it at all, Hiyori…" he mumbled, rubbing the back of neck nervously.

Hiyori crossed her arms. "And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"You have to go home, Hiyori," he pleaded. "My dad's here."

The girl rolled her eyes. "You think I don't know that?" She hissed.

Yato blinked at her in astonishment. That was when the last of his remaining sanity burst. "You _knew_ he would be here n' you _still_ risked it? I do _all of this_ for _you_ , n' you just go out and try to ruin it?" He said, anger rising in his voice.

Hiyori scoffed and turned away from him in disgust. "'Risk' _what_? 'Ruin' _what_? _You're_ the selfish bastard who up n' left. You really couldn't have written me a letter or something?"

There was something about hearing the girl's cross tone that made Yato realize he absolutely hated arguing with her. He knew she would overpower him. Because he always let her.

The god sighed, trying to calm himself. He couldn't allow her to get so upset that she'd despise him. The moment she did, he could no longer find the ability to sleep at night. If that moment ever came - and he prayed to a higher power than Heaven itself that it wouldn't - he would sever their ties. If it weren't for the fact that his Regalia was not around, Yato would have already considered doing so.

"I know, I _know_! I'm a dumbass - but I _promise_ I'll tell you everything later. _Please_ ," the god continued to beg.

The brunette didn't seem satisfied by his constant attempts to budge her. She glanced at him over her shoulder, pondering for a minute.

Then, Hiyori sighed heavily, rubbing her fingers against her temple. She seemed to consider the thought before speaking up again.

"Alright, fine. I'll go home," she answered, reaching for her purse by the sink.

Just as the god's face relaxed with relief, Hiyori interrupted. "But only if you come with me."

That was when the victory he felt washed away, and Yato became impatient. He turned and kicked the stall door beside him; the sound echoing around the tiles of the bathroom. It clashed open before abruptly slamming shut again.

"It's _not that simple_!" He cried in frustration, tightening his fists.

Hiyori didn't flinch. She was prepared for him to argue back. She spun around to face him, aggravation clear in her expression.

" _What's_ 'not simple,' Yato? Coming back home to be with your family?" She snapped, clutching her purse until her knuckles were white.

Yato scoffed. " _What_ 'family?'" He retorted, throwing an accusing hand down towards her stomach. "You're giving up our baby without telling me."

Hiyori staggered back, staring at him with wide, confused eyes. Her hand came up to hold her bump. "Wha-? Why would you _ever_ think I'd do that?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Because you're mad at me!" Yato answered.

"Of course I am! You lied to me about almost everything!" The brunette snapped.

Hiyori had already lost count of the amount of lies she'd caught him in. There was no way she would let him off the hook anymore.

"What did I lie about?" Yato asked, gesturing around the empty restroom.

" _Everything_!" She cried, tears becoming visible in her eyes. "Your broken promise about ' _lying to protect me_ ' was just an excuse to use me this whole time. And you forgot to mention that we'd all probably die if this went any further."

Yato's frustrations suddenly subsided. A feeling of worry and concern came over him, his pupils shaking as he stared at Hiyori in shock.

"W-what...? What do you mean...?"

"Forget it." She brushed past him, heading for the door. There was a pause before Hiyori continued, as if contemplating her next words.

"If you didn't love me, you could've just said so. You didn't need to pretend," she choked out between her tears.

" _'Pretend_?'" The god stared at her with utter disbelief, feeling his heart constrict. "Hiyori, what-?"

He reached out to take her hand, but Hiyori jerked away before he could.

" _Don't_ ," she quickly pulled away, reaching for the door handle and swinging it open.

"Just leave me alone…" Hiyori mumbled under her breath as she finally hurried away.

The door swung shut by itself, leaving Yato alone with his own thoughts.

That wasn't the Hiyori he knew. It was her face, and her voice, but that behavior and attitude was not hers. Was it her emotions getting the best of her, or was someone acting as a marionette, pulling on her strings?

 **. . . .**

Hiyori was careful not to let her tears show as she forced a smile and opened the door to the karaoke room. Almost immediately, all eyes were on her.

"Oh! _There_ she is," Seki said from his seat at the booth beside Abe and Fujisaki.

She caught Fujisaki eyeing her. He was secretly smirking in her direction, with a hint of deceit in his maroon eyes. He played it off by reaching for his drink and tipping it towards his lips.

He was up to something, and Hiyori knew it.

The brunette glared at him in response before adjusting herself so her friends wouldn't notice their hostility.

"Hiyori!" Yama called, waving a mic above her head. "We were just wondering where you went."

Ami quickly advanced towards her, handing a microphone to the brunette. "What took so long? You didn't fall in, did you?"

Hiyori blinked at her cluelessly, suddenly too overwhelmed to comprehend it all. "W-what?" She asked in confusion.

"She's just teasing," Yama rolled her eyes, then pointed at the TV screen. "Look. We're doing this one."

Hiyori let out an uneasy laugh as she attempted to switch into a more positive mood, despite how she was truly feeling inside.

Would Yato still be waiting for her once all of her friends left? Or would Yato be waiting for his father?

Once the night was nearing an end, Hiyori noticed her friends beginning to lose their voices. She chuckled as she watched Abe and Yama attempt to catch their breath after a long song.

She tried her best not to let Fujisaki's presence bring her down, but it was proving difficult because he continued on as if the two of them were really friends. He gave her what seemed like genuine smiles and shared friendly conversations. If Fujisaki had been seeking to kill her with kindness, he was definitely going in the right direction.

And then, suddenly, the door to the karaoke room was thrown open. Each of them turned to find a young man in glasses standing in the doorway, out of breath.

"Hiyori."

Hiyori nearly leapt up from her seat next to Ami. "O-Onii-chan?" She gaped at him.

Fujisaki leaned forward, intrigued by the sudden turn in events. He hadn't intended this to happen, but he also had no desire to interrupt what could otherwise be considered free entertainment.

"Oh," Yama blinked in surprise. "Hey, Iki-san."

"W-what are you doing here?" Hiyori asked, sharing a clueless look with her friends. "How did you know where I was?"

"S-sorry," Masaomi bowed politely to everyone else. "I came to take Hiyori home. There's-… been an emergency."

"What?" Hiyori exclaimed, worry written across her face.

"What happened?" Ami asked, suddenly standing up behind the brunette.

"What's going on?" Seki and Abe came closer.

Masaomi made a mental note of the young man casually sitting in the corner, watching the scene unfold.

"I'll explain on the way. But we have to go right now," he replied, adjusting one of the arms of his glasses.

Hiyori reached for her purse and came to her brother's side. She had limited time to say goodbye to her friends before the two were both rushing out of the karaoke room.


	36. Chapter 35

"This should do," Masaomi spoke aloud to himself as he found a stray packet of Ramen in his cupboards.

The young man filled a pan with water and set it on the oven burner beside him. Just as he stretched out his arm to reach for the oven switch, a flash of white light caught the corner of his eye. He immediately turned his head in the direction of the man with fierce blue eyes staring back at him.

Masaomi stumbled back in shock at the discovery of his sister's missing boyfriend. He briefly scanned him up and down incredulously.

"Y-Y-... _Yato_?!" He blinked at the god with wide eyes. "My front door is _locked._ How on Earth-?"

"I need your help. Hiyori is in trouble," Yato interrupted, approaching Masaomi.

It was only when the young man came face-to-face with the god that he noticed something much stranger than his sudden presence. His appearance.

Where could he have been, or what could he have been doing that required him to dress in a kimono and sandals?

Masaomi rubbed it off and tried to focus on what the god was saying as opposed to what he was wearing. Those questions could wait, assuming they weren't nearly as important as his current concerns for his sister. And his soon-to-be niece.

"W-what do you mean? Is she okay?" Masaomi asked quickly, having minimal time to grasp everything that was happening.

"She's fine right now. She went out with her friends, but-... th-there's someone there that could hurt her," Yato explained with urgency in his voice.

"Why can't _you_ do something about it?" Masaomi crossed his arms, sounding skeptical.

The god tugged on his bangs in frustration. "I _tried_! She's not listening to me!" He explained, then continued to plead. "Please, just tell her there's an emergency or something so that she'll leave - _please._ "

The young man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was silent as he stared at Yato with suspicion. Masaomi searched for any sign of dishonesty, while Yato was searching for some kind of acquiescence.

Yato's expression morphed into confusion as the dead air continued a moment too long.

"Seeing as you're her brother, I didn't think it'd take so much convincing n' consideration," he said truthfully.

Masaomi scoffed, his arms still crossed over his chest. "I'm not questioning _her_ \- I'm questioning _you._ "

Yato clasped his hands together in a begging position, and the desperation in his deep blue eyes only intensified.

" _Please_?" He said again. "She's got my baby."

There was something entirely strange and surreal about the older brother witnessing the all-powerful god surrendering to him - to the lower being. He almost seemed hopeless as he asked the young man for his help.

A flip finally switched in Masaomi, who sighed in defeat and turned to grab his coat.

"Okay, okay. Fine!" He called over his shoulder. "Where is she?"

 **. . . .**

It was a simple letter - more like a note.

" _I'm sorry, Hiyori. I'll make it up to you somehow. Please hold on a little longer, my dear._ "

" _A little longer._ " How long was that? A day? A week? A month?

Hiyori lowered the note, her arm dropping back down to her side. She stared at her reflection in her vanity mirror, her gaze quickly falling downwards towards her stomach. She pulled up her shirt, stroking and feeling her bump.

Her doctor informed her how she would feel movement around this time. So far, there was no sign of that. Not a single kick or poke. Hiyori let the worry hide in the back of her mind, assuming it was only because the stage of her pregnancy was slightly delayed. Or maybe it was just different with a god's child.

The brunette sighed, her strokes coming to a slower pace. Her eyes narrowed with sorrow as she looked down at her bulging belly. Another month or two, and she would just barely be able to see her feet. Yet, where was the god that claimed to be by her side throughout all of it?

 _What luck I have. To have fallen in love with someone of another world,_ she sarcastically thought to herself.

"He says he'll be home soon…" she murmured aloud to her stomach. "Should I believe him...?"

Hiyori sighed as she attempted to think of something else. She pulled on a robe over her pajamas and headed out of her bedroom. As she observed the hallway, the brunette noticed the door to her parents' bedroom was closed, and the rest of the traditional Japanese home seemed silent and dim. She figured everyone else was asleep, including her brother who had stayed the night after he walked her home.

After realizing the only "emergency" was her own, Hiyori was quick to ask how her brother had even found her to begin with. It didn't take her long to piece it together to figure out Yato was behind it. She still wasn't sure if she was grateful, or upset with him for it either.

However, the letter gave her a sliver of hope, seeing as Masaomi told her it came from the sweaty god himself. She was skeptical of the young man's credibility at first, but Hiyori realized the handwriting on the folded paper was familiar. It was, in fact, her lover's penmanship.

Hiyori yawned as she crossed into the kitchen a few feet away, heading towards the fridge and reaching for the orange juice. It was only when she turned around, and her eyes adjusted to the darkness, that Hiyori suddenly noticed her grandmother sitting at the table nearby. She gasped and slightly jumped.

"G-Grandma. What are you…-?" Her words trailed off as she blinked at the old woman staring back at her.

"Hiyori. Why don't we talk for a moment?"

Through all of her grandmother's wrinkles, Hiyori couldn't tell if she was smiling or frowning. The young girl decided to take her chances. She placed her drink on the kotatsu and sat across from her grandmother.

 **. . . .**

Fujisaki left his shoes by the front door and wandered over to his bedroom. The purple and white wolves' ears perked up, their heads turning in the direction of their master's arrival.

Nora, who happened to follow him in shortly afterwards, came to a pause when she noticed Father throwing on his black kimono after having removed the school boy's casual wear.

"Where is Yato?" Nora wondered aloud from the doorway of his room.

"Ahh, Mizuchi!" Father caught a glimpse of the young girl over his shoulder before he continued to adjust the sleeve of his kimono. "He's probably in his room, self loathing," he replied with a smirk.

"What happened?" Nora asked, taking on a certain curiosity with the matter.

Father began with a dark chuckle that almost lasted a second too long. "The plan worked - that's what."

Nora blinked at him.

There were quite a few times he snuck in his vile scheme to his Regalia, but he still kept the details secret in case anyone discovered his terrible ideas and interrupt anything. Now that he had succeeded, Father could freely brag about his accomplishments.

"I scared Yaboku into coming back to me by threatening him. He came to keep a close eye on me - _that's_ really why he's here."

Nora slightly raised her eyebrows, surprised by his confidence. "How can you be so sure?"

"As I kept him away, I disrupted his relationship with Hiyori-chan, and her pain and anger only grew. It was only a matter of time before she exploded," he explained with a low chuckle that radiated throughout his bones.

The young Nora found that she was never prepared for how complex and devious his mind was, and it showed everytime he laughed in that manner.

"From then, I set up the night with her friends, careful to sneak in that fact with Yaboku so I could bet on him making an appearance. Knowing him, he can't stay away from the girl he cherishes."

Nora turned to look in the direction of the god's bedroom door. She could see a golden candle light flickering underneath the door. Hearing her master speak about the suffering he caused for Yato only made her wonder what aftermath resulted.

"I fueled the flames a bit before they reunited, resulting in their own downfall. Everything went well," Father finished, a smirk plastered across his face.

Nora didn't respond, as she wasn't sure how to react to the man's idea.

He pulled out a paintbrush from a drawer beside him, running his fingertip across the soft hairs of it. He continued to admire its every feature, basking in its unlimited power. Father tucked the brush away in the sleeve of his kimono.

Father then pulled out his cell phone from the school bag. Nora caught a glimpse of him deleting the pictures he'd had of Yato and Hiyori in bed. Now puzzled, Nora looked up at her master with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why get rid of them? I thought you would use it as revenge and tell the Heavens he broke the rules."

Father rolled his eyes in response. "Since Yaboku ratted me out, Heaven would kill me on the spot if I appeared on their doorstep," he replied with a rather lighthearted tone. "And they would kill him if I informed them about his wrongdoings - which would also mean no more fun messing with him. Besides, they served their purpose well. After all, I'm finished."

He placed the smartphone face down on the nightstand.

"For now, at least…" the man smirked, the darkness in his eyes flickering.


End file.
